


What if?

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Boys Kissing, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Enochian-Speaking Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, Good Older Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Michael Possessing Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pre-Apocalypse, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Ellen Harvelle, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Self-Harm, True Vessels (Supernatural), Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 53,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Lucifer, now free from the Cage, has one mission. To stop the apocalypse. Turns out, others are trying to do the same thing.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 238
Kudos: 462





	1. Vessels

Lucifer turned one way, then the other. He had to admit, this Vessel was slightly different from what he was used to. Angels, despite saying they were “gender-neutral”, usually had a preference on the type of Vessel they chose. Lucifer had always identified more heavily with the male gender, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the curves of his new Vessel. Around 5ft8, dark brown hair, bright blue eyes. A small face, big lips, yet an oddly pointed nose.

Her name was Anabelle, and she had been attending Church. The girl had been praying for someone to help her, for someone to save her from her less-than-pure thoughts about the father of the children she looked after on Friday evenings. Although Lucifer had been in the Cage for a while, suffering under the affects of the Mark, he wasn’t as foolish as people might think. He knew a lot about the world, how it worked, and the people on it.

So, Anabelle had become his current Vessel. He tucked her away safely, performed a few simple spells to ensure she wouldn’t deteriorate and to make sure she was protected. Lucifer had to stay hidden from Michael, in case he decided that he was going to attack. The last thing the second-eldest needed was to get into a fight.

He had managed to remove the mark while in the Cage, and had waited for his freedom. It turned out that the time had done him well, he needed to stay away from both Heaven and Hell, both of whom expected something from him. He didn’t know what to expect of the Vessels either, but he sure as Hell didn’t want to run into his brother’s vessel.

Lucifer twisted one way, then the other. The spell would mask his Grace so that nobody could find him, and the Archangel could start his plan. He needed to find friends, ones that he could trust, and that contained only one person at the moment. Heaven was loyal to Michael, Hell was loyal to the idea of killing Michael, and neither of those appealed to him.

Anabelle was a pretty girl. Slim built, small waist, narrow frame. Lucifer didn’t mind the femininity, it would mean that people wouldn’t even think to look twice. Not for the reasons he feared, anyway. If Lucifer was to stand any chance of avoiding the apocalypse, he needed to stay hidden. Momentarily, his mind drifted to the thoughts of his Vessel. The True Vessel, not Anabelle. If this boy, the one they called Sam Winchester, truly was his Vessel, then maybe he could understand him.

But then again, Sam Winchester was also an unlucky man. Azazel had ruined him when he was a baby, and he knew the boy must be terrified of him. He tried to help, curing the boy of the demon blood coursing through his body, placing them safely away from the opening to the Cage. He even moved Dean, knowing he would need to be safe. The Angel that had been helping Dean Winchester, the youngest of the Garrison, was also on Lucifer’s radar. According to what little Lucifer could still hear from Heaven, Castiel had rejected them in favour of aiding the Winchester brothers.

Both of them. Not just Dean Winchester, Michael’s vessel, but also Sam. The boy-King. Castiel intrigued him, because from what it looked like, the Angel was expressing free-will. Apart from the four Archangels, of which Lucifer did not believe Raphael had any, he only knew one other Angel that possessed free will. Balthazar, born of Castiel’s rank, had fled Heaven when Lucifer was in the Cage.

The second-eldest Archangel walked out of the Church, admiring the pretty stain-glassed windows depicting stories that were mostly false. Lucifer was not, as many believed, always evil. He had loved his family, still did, and he had no desire to kill his older brother. Worse, he didn’t even hate his father. Loved him, in fact. It was the mark, and Lucifer’s lack of experience that led to him rebelling. And he had been chucked into the Cage because of it, he didn’t intend to do anything bad the second time.

Heaven was out of the option. Hell was even worse, with a rising Demon called Crowley, Lilith’s right-hand man, who was gaining mass-support. He didn’t have many he could trust, in fact, he didn’t really have anyone. The Princes wouldn’t listen to him, they didn’t have the same love that Azazel had. The Knights were loyal only to themselves, and to Cain, if he so chose to command them. In fact, Lucifer was pretty sure all bar one of the Knights was dead. He would change that.

So, Lucifer looked to the small bag around his shoulder, decided that it was time to find out what Humans could do. The outside world was pleasant, a bright sunny sky, and Lucifer took the time to breathe in. He grinned, feeling slightly odd in this body, but deciding it was time to find his way to where his heart called, he started to walk. The world was a lot more advanced than how he left it, even his visions of Earth hadn't seemed this advance.

People walked past, some looked, some didn’t. Lucifer had his Grace bound tightly, so that nobody in Heaven or Hell could track him, but his Vessel seemed to attract the male population. Even some of the female population. He was glad humans had gotten over the homophobic tendencies he had seen in the early years, it did them no good to be so judgmental. Plus, Angels didn’t have such preferences, although they rarely took lovers.

He stepped onto the odd metal contraption called a bus, walked up to the driver. His Vessel was telling him the information he needed to understand customs, but it was still hard not to rely on Grace to do things for him. If he was going to pass through the Earth without notice, he needed to be human. He needed to act like them, think like them, be ONE of them. One of the creatures he had not liked when they had first arrived, because he had believed that his father was abandoning them. Now, he knew better.

‘A ticket to the city, please.’ Lucifer said, shocked by how sweet his voice sounded. He could get used to being in this body, if he had to remain in it.

‘Of course, love. Return?’ The man was staring at him slightly uncomfortably, roaming over her chest mostly, and Lucifer wished he had picked a slightly more covering outfit.

‘No thank you.’ He politely stated, before passing across the money. The ticket was handed, and Lucifer took a seat on the bus. Somewhere inside, Anabelle was watching TV, eating popcorn and relaxing on the couch. The thought that she was still there, still safely tucked away unhurt made the Devil slightly happier. The poor girl had only become his Vessel because she needed to get laid, how very unfair would it be to hurt her?

A girl sat down next to her as the bus filled, putting a white plug in her ear that Lucifer’s mind called a headphone. Catching her stare, the girl offered one out.

‘Thanks.’ Lucifer stated, taking it and placing it in her ear. The music was not a new thing, they had such things in Heaven when Lucifer was growing up, but this was very different. This was not the sweet sound of his baby brother’s voice, ringing out across the Garrison, but the sound of a male singing about… balls?

‘AC/DC, you like them?’ The girl asked, and Lucifer quickly decided that yes, he loved the lyrics filled with dirty innuendos, and the girl pulled up what she called an “album”. The rest of the trip passed in much the same way.


	2. Gabby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second Arch-Angel joins in

The Hotel room smelt of sex, sweat and chocolate. Lucifer regarded the plain walls, the huge bed, the bright light filling the room. The girl looked up, lying across the bed, and jealously started to seep in. He couldn’t help it, the natural response to anyone being close to what had formerly been his.

‘Who are you?’ She snapped, and Lucifer remembered he was in a female vessel. The woman in the bed was a blonde, delicious curves that were bare, and she looked… sated. Lucifer felt awkward, not expecting this to happen, and did not know how to address the current situation.

‘Honey, who are you talking…’ Lucifer spun, staring at the man who was undoubtedly his baby brother. A short Vessel, golden-brown hair, whiskey eyes and wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. Lucifer let her eyes trail across his Vessel, admiring it, then looking through the Vessel and into his Grace. It was well hidden, like his own, but less advanced. The girl in the bed stood up, not caring that she was naked, and walked across to Lucifer’s brother. Like she owned him, that he belonged to her, and Lucifer had to bite back a snarky remark.

‘Some weird girl just came in, love, I thought…’ Lucifer let a tiny amount of Grace through, enough that his brother’s eyes widened. He turned to the woman, pressing a hand to the small of her back.

‘You’ll have to excuse me, Maria. That’s my sister.’ Lucifer didn’t really like the term that much, although it wasn’t the worst thing that happened in the past couple of days. The woman who was called Maria glanced between them, shock growing.

‘It’s Maisie.’ She then said, but Gabriel wasn’t looking at her. His brother stepped forwards, Lucifer mimicking the movement, until they were no more than two metres apart. The girl scoffed, grabbing clothes and shoving them on. But, only when the door slammed shut did it break the two out of their thoughts.

‘Lucifer.’ Gabriel stated, still staring.

‘Gabby. I’ve missed you.’ He stated honestly, and the younger looked shocked. Lucifer took a step, offering out an arm. Gabriel paused, before accepting, and the younger fell into his arms. Despite having a small vessel, Lucifer pulled him in entirely. He didn’t even care that his brother wasn’t dressed, he just held him tightly, feeling the crack in his heart mend at having Gabriel back so close.

‘You’ve changed.’ Gabriel remarked, and Lucifer raised his fingers to his brother’s cheek. They came back wet, and Lucifer used his thumb to brush them away. He then shifted, rolling the shirt up his arm so that the pale skin could be seen. The younger gasped, the mark was gone.

‘I’ve come to you because I have nobody else, Gabby. I trust nobody else.’ Lucifer stated, and watched his little brother look up. They both knew what this meant, that Gabriel would have to choose a side. Something he had sworn not to do, hence why he fled from Heaven in the first place.

‘I’m not joining the apocalypse.’ Gabriel stated firmly, before he walked across the room to get a robe. Shame, Lucifer thought, his brother was quite good-looking.

‘I’m not asking you to.’ He assured, watching Gabriel pour two glasses of a dark-looking liquid. His brother then walked across, handing him a glass, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Lucifer hadn't actually thought he would get this far, Gabriel was stubborn beyond belief.

‘Then what do you want?’ The Archangel asked, and Lucifer could see his brother’s wings twitching anxiously. He knew why Gabriel had run, and it made it easier to see why he didn’t want to get into the middle of this fight.

‘I want you to help me stop the apocalypse.’ Gabriel spat out his drink, staring at him like he was mad. Lucifer might be, especially asking his baby brother to get in between his and Michael’s fight.

‘You sound like Sam.’ Lucifer felt his eyes widen, knew he was staring. Sam, as in his Vessel? As in the boy that was like him? Lucifer could barely contain his excitement.

‘You’ve met him? What’s he like? Is he like me?’ Gabriel started laughing, soft laughing that filled Lucifer with hope. His brother hadn't sounded so happy in a long time, maybe his vacation on Earth had done him good.

‘Trust me, you’ll get along like a house on fire.’ He wasn’t sure that that sounded like the best idea, but he wasn’t going to doubt his baby brother. Not when he needed his help. Gabriel finished his drink, walked across to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes.

‘What are you doing?’ Lucifer asked, felt his Grace threaten to respond to his brother’s. It was hard to fight it back, and from the smug look on Gabriel’s face, he knew it. In Heaven, they had always spent their time together. Inseparable, the Trickster and the Morningstar. Sitting together, watching the younger fledglings play, learning to fly high above the world that their father created. Michael had always been the one to break the fun, stepping in when it got too much, but it didn’t deter them.

‘Getting dressed. I’m going to take you to meet your Vessel.’ He suddenly felt undressed, he was meeting the boy that had released him from Hell and he didn’t even have a proper vessel. He was stuck in a female vessel that couldn’t withstand him forever. Meeting Sam Winchester, a person that would expect him to be the very image of evil.

‘Will they listen to me?’ He asked, knowing it would be scary to walk up to them.

‘No, probably not, but they will listen to Castiel. And Castiel will listen to me.’ So, Gabriel was also aware that the younger fledgling was helping the True Vessels. He could tell there was a story behind that, but right now, they had a bigger issue to face.

‘Luci, I won’t let them hurt you.’ Gabriel stated, and the Devil smiled. His brother’s protective streak was showing, and it made him feel loved. After so long in the Cage, it was nice to have someone that cared. Hopefully, Castiel would join the list of those he trusted, even though the fledgling couldn’t remember a lot of Lucifer’s time in Heaven. He didn’t even remember if Castiel had been flying when Lucifer had been throw down into the Cage.

The two Angels left the room, Gabriel explaining that the easiest way to find Sam and Dean was to find the most interesting case they could find. When Lucifer listened to stories about his Vessel, he realised that Sam Winchester was going to be a very interesting character to meet. He was supposed to be like him, but he sounded so different. The only similarity was the protective older brother who thought he knew best.


	3. Meeting the Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets Team Free Will

‘I don’t think Sam Winchester will like me.’ Lucifer remarked, looking at the Chevy Impala in the Motel parking lot. The Trickster turned, staring back at the Devil, who hadn't moved towards the motel stairs. He didn’t want to go, he didn’t want them to try and kill him, or worse, try and sell him out to Heaven.

‘Why not?’ Gabriel asked, and Lucifer eventually walked to catch up with him. His brother didn’t bother pausing, heading towards the Motel room that the Winchesters and Castiel were currently in.

‘Because everything Demons have done to him, they’ve done in my name.’ Lucifer thought back to the worst, by far. Lucifer possessed many abilities, and one of them was to see through the eyes of Demons claiming to do things in his name. So, when Ruby had played the ultimate game of betrayal, it was Lucifer that saw what she did. Took advantage of a heartbroken Sam, drugged him without his knowledge, then… Lucifer shuddered, finding Gabriel watching him, and tried to push the memories away.

‘The boy didn’t voluntarily do it, I presume.’ They both knew what they were talking about, so Lucifer gave a nod. Another thing that Lucifer found curious, how Gabriel and Sam already knew each other. Honestly, was he sweating? Why was he so nervous to meet his True Vessel?

‘I should warn you, they aren’t too fond of me at the moment. Something to do with chucking them into TV land.’ The Devil didn’t bother asking, his brother had a tendency to cause mischief, and he really didn’t have the time to ask. Because Gabriel was knocking on the door, and it opened to reveal Castiel.

‘Hey baby bro, I think it’s time we had a chat.’

**

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably, Sam Winchester was… stunning. Tall, dark hair, gorgeous hazel eyes that were currently staring at him. Dean was too busy shouting at Gabriel to notice the way Sam stared, trying to figure out who he was. Gabriel hadn't introduced him yet, but Sam seemed to know. Of course he did, why would Sam Winchester be anything but perfect? Lucifer, using Anabelle’s body, nodded slightly to confirm what the boy believed. His eyes widened, and he tapped Dean’s shoulder twice.

‘Maybe we should be concerned with bigger issues.’ Sam politely stated to his brother, who turned away from Gabriel and looked at Sam with… annoyance? He was certainly like Michael, Lucifer thought, watching Castiel keep close to Dean. The young Seraph’s wings were close to the older Winchester, like he was ready to protect Dean if he had to. But not Sam?

‘Bigger issues? This guy,’ Random waving in Gabriel’s direction, ‘is an actual dick, who trapped us in TV land. What could be the bigger issue?’ When Dean got angry, he tended to be quite aggressive towards the younger, Lucifer noticed. Sam sighed, not bothering to look at Dean as he answered.

‘That’s Lucifer.’ Sam bluntly said, staring right at the Devil, who smiled slightly. So, his Vessel could recognise him even with his Grace hidden. Dean fell very quiet then, as did Castiel, who couldn’t see his wings.

‘If you’d let me finish, Dean-o, then Luci and I are on the “Stop the Apocalypse” bandwagon.’ Gabriel stated, glancing to Castiel, who was staring at Lucifer. The Devil turned his attention away from his Vessel, up to the youngest fledgling in the Garrison. The Angel didn’t move as Lucifer stood, slowly releasing just enough Grace that Castiel could recognise him.

‘Lucifer…’ Castiel muttered, and the Devil looked back to Sam. His Vessel didn’t look scared, just curious, but that expression was broken by Dean.

‘The Devil? Seriously? He’s a chick!’ Gabriel looked angry, eyes starting to glow at the insult towards the Devil. Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, as if to warn him it wasn’t a good idea to antagonize the Devil, but Dean hadn't got the memo.

‘It was a Vessel that was suitable.’ Lucifer explained, trying not to get angry. The issue was that Michael always had the ability to wind him up, and his Vessel shared that fate.

‘You’re the one that’s supposed to start the apocalypse!’ Dean basically shouted at him, and Lucifer ignored the urge to smite the human where he stood. Michael would just bring him back.

‘Does it surprise you that I have no intention of killing my own brother? I never wanted this in the first place! Why else would I move you out of danger, rather than killing you?’ Lucifer snapped, staring at the stupid human that thought he could challenge him.

‘You put us on the plane?’ Sam asked, and boy, his voice was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. Gabriel hid a smirk, evidently thinking the same thing, and Lucifer looked straight into those hazel eyes.

‘Yes, and detoxed you.’

‘Sammy, we ain’t trusting the Devil. Look what happened when you trusted Ruby!’ Sam flinched, and the Devil realised that Sam hadn't told his brother. Lucifer blinked, staring right at Sam, who evidently had learnt that Lucifer also knew what happened. A strange silence fell between the two, who stared at each other for a long time. Perhaps it was an understanding, or maybe shared sympathy?

‘Did you order it?’ Sam eventually asked, and Lucifer thought back to the slimy black-eyed bitch who had drugged his Vessel.

‘No. Never, I’m not one to authorize…’ He trailed off, figuring the words wouldn’t be appreciated out in the open, especially if Dean and Castiel didn’t know. Sam smiled slightly, tipping his head in what appeared to be thanks. Lucifer could not help but smile back, his Vessel was stunning when he smiled.

‘Say we buy this crap,’ Dean started, obviously angry about the looks they were sharing, ‘How are we going to do this?’ Lucifer looked to Gabriel, who was watching Sam. Maybe his baby brother also had a certain infatuation with the younger Winchester, Lucifer thought.

‘I would need a permanent Vessel, so I could let Anabelle go back to her life. Then we’d need to find a way to speak to Michael.’ Lucifer figured that, if he was working with enough people, that Michael would have to listen to him. His intention was to get the two True Vessels, Gabriel, Castiel, Balthazar and possibly the new King of Hell on his side. Then, with his allies, he would force Michael to see reason.

‘I can help you with the Vessel part.’ Gabriel stated, and they were both remembering how they found Vessels that could hold them.

‘One that hasn’t got a human, if possible.’ Lucifer requested, not really comfortable with co-habiting a head. It was bad enough sharing this one with Anabelle, let alone another human.

‘How long until you burn out of this one?’ Castiel asked, taking a step forwards. Lucifer smiled as he watched the younger Angel’s wings instinctively move towards the strongest in the room, even if his Grace was hidden. Gabriel could see it as well, he seemed even more amused by it, and Castiel blushed darkly. Dean looked between the three of them, confusion on his face.

‘About two days until I will have to leave, otherwise Anabelle might not survive.’ Lucifer tested inside his head, finding Anabelle singing in the shower, dancing along to some “Taylor Swift”. He wasn’t sure he liked the music that much, but he left her be.

‘Right, first job, find you a Vessel.’ Dean finally said, looking to Gabriel, who gave a brief nod.

‘The hospital records would be useful, someone with an illness that means the human is dying. I’ll need to gather stuff for a spell, so I’ll leave that job to you.’ Gabriel vanished, and Lucifer suddenly felt very self-conscious. The three left in the room turned to him, and he tried to appease all three,

‘Would you like me to stay here?’

‘No way am I letting the Devil out of my sight. C’mon, Princess.’ Dean snarked, grabbing the keys to the Impala. He walked out of the room sharply, leaving Lucifer with his brother and Vessel.

‘You’ll get used to him.’ Sam offered, and Lucifer looked at him. Those hazel eyes, so deep, and Lucifer was pretty sure he was swooning. Glad that his Grace was hidden, otherwise Castiel would have been able to see how his wings itched to reach out, the Devil decided to speak back.

‘I’m sorry about Ruby, Sam.’ He was, genuinely, and Sam looked away.

‘Let’s just find you a Vessel.’ Lucifer watched the Human leave, then turned to his baby brother. The Angel offered a slight smile, before walking out as well, his odd trench-coat swishing. Lucifer, after a slight hesitation, followed them out of the door. How bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Stench of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Vessel

The stench of dying was what hit the Archangel first, Lucifer almost stumbling back into Sam as he crossed over the threshold of the hospital. Dean had taken lead, grumbling about how ridiculous the situation was, and Castiel had taken to calming him down. The car journey had been made in silence, Lucifer awkwardly glancing between the three people, wondering when Gabriel would get back. Without his brother, Lucifer felt oddly exposed.

‘Thanks.’ He mumbled as Sam righted him, well, her in this case. Anabelle’s body was starting to struggle containing his Grace, something that he knew would happen eventually. He hid it well, following Dean, who had received a text from Gabriel telling them what room to go to.

‘Nervous?’ Sam asked, walking beside him as they followed the leading duo through the clinical space. The Devil huffed, he was eons old, he didn’t get nervous. Well, maybe he did, but he would certainly try not to say so.

‘It’s the smell.’ He admitted, glancing around the space and trying to avoid the flashing of souls that were perishing, the screams inside his head of people trying to call for him, people wanting help. His brothers must have better practice on blocking these things out, the Devil concluded, noting how Castiel didn’t seem phased by the dying atmosphere.

‘Try focusing on something else. Concentrate on one thing, let your senses focus on that.’ Sam didn’t look at him as he spoke, turning the corner and watching as Dean found the room, opening the door and slipping inside. Castiel briefly looked back, Sam speeding up to reach them. Lucifer did as advised, focusing on the shine of the soul of his True Vessel, stepping into the room beside him.

The bed was occupied by a man. Lucifer could tell the soul was almost gone, slipping from the body quicker than could be saved. It made him feel sick, seeing a soul that clearly hadn't lived a full life, just slowly fading.

‘His name’s Nick. His wife and kid were murdered, and he tried to commit suicide.’ Gabriel’s voice was soft, gentle as he moved behind Lucifer, who instinctively leaned back into the touch. So long spent in the Cage, without anyone to comfort him, yet now he had Gabriel back by his side. The younger Archangel seemed amused, brushing up against his Vessel, coming to stop beside him. Lucifer smiled slightly, then noted how Sam Winchester was watching the two of them, blushing as Lucifer caught him staring.

‘Poor man.’ Lucifer remarked, letting his Grace move forwards to examine the body. Gabriel had already done the spells, he noted, the stain of dark magic hung over the man’s body.

‘He’s gone already, Luci, this is a mercy for him.’ Lucifer knew his brother was telling the truth, but it didn’t make it any easier. Stepping forwards, Lucifer pressed two fingers to the man’s forehead, pushing inside his mind to make it easier for the soul to escape. In return, he would be granted access to the Vessel.

**

Gabriel watched his brother’s Vessel drop, not needing to catch Anabelle, because Sam Winchester was already there. Dean didn’t move from his position by the door, watching distrustfully as Nick, no, Lucifer, shot up from the bed. Amusement filled the younger Archangel as he watched Sam’s eyes flick back to Lucifer, like he thought nobody would notice the way he was watching the Devil. Perhaps it was a natural draw, the link between Angel and Vessel could be strong. Like Gabriel’s vessel, he was very attached.

‘You good?’ Gabriel asked, watching as the Devil rearranged his wings, tucking them back into the spell that hid them from an Angel’s sight. Truthfully, Gabriel had missed his elder brother. They had been close, back in heaven, before the Mark had torn them apart. He shut down those thoughts, knowing that both Angels in the room would be able to see how his Grace darkened. What surprised him, was how Sam’s eyes flicked back to him, like he could see the change. It was, of course, impossible.

‘Better, thank you, brother.’ Lucifer moved slowly, a hand flicking before he appeared dressed. His Vessel was quite a sight, and Gabriel didn’t stop his eyes from roaming over the full expanse. He had to admit it, Lucifer looked good in jeans and a tight shirt.

‘Ugh, my head.’

**

Sam almost forgot he was holding on to the girl, only remembering when she spoke. Her eyes widened, looking around the room and taking in the sight, obviously confused. He didn’t fight her, letting her go as she tried to scramble away, only to catch her when her legs gave out from under her.

‘Easy, Anabelle, I’m going to take you home.’ Sam studied the Devil as he bent down, hand reaching out for the girl. She seemed hesitant, looking to Sam as if he was the one that knew what was going on. Sam, already knowing his brother was going to kill him for not being harsher on the Devil, slowly released his grip on the girl and gave a nod.

‘Where should I meet you?’ Lucifer asked it to the group, despite the fact that he was staring right at Sam. The Hunter didn’t want to admit how weird the look made him feel, wondering if this was natural, if it was just because he was supposed to be the Devil’s True Vessel. He knew he was blushing, cheeks turning red as Lucifer looked at him, before Dean broke up the staring contest.

‘At Bobby’s. We’ll get Ellen and Jo, and make a plan.’ Lucifer raised an eyebrow, probably because he didn’t know where that was, and Castiel spoke up this time,

‘I can give you directions, should you need…’

‘No need, brother. I can find Sam.’ Lucifer finished, maintaining eye contact until Sam broke it. The Hunter didn’t miss the glare from Dean, nor the smug smile on Gabriel’s face as Sam looked away.

**

‘What the Hell was that?’ Sam stumbled as his brother shoved him, hitting the car with slightly more force than he wanted to. Wincing, the Hunter looked to his older brother, attempting to look sorry. Castiel stood awkwardly by the side, looking torn between stepping between them, or letting Dean have his way. Sure enough, when Sam didn’t answer, a fist clenched and looked ready to hit him.

‘I’m sorry.’ Sam offered, not entirely sure what was going on anymore. His brother hated him, Castiel saw him as an abomination, Bobby and Ellen and Jo probably hated him as well. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted things to go, he didn’t want to disappoint them, but he seemed to have a habit of doing so.

‘Dammit Sam, we’ve got to sort this out. Releasing the Devil? Not a good move.’ Sam held still, waiting to see if Dean would hit him, but his older brother slumped. Sam wanted to say sorry again, wanted to apologise for all the pain he had caused his older brother, but Dean was already walking around to the Driver’s side of Baby. Castiel moved towards the backseat, but Sam beat him there. Only when he climbed in did he find Gabriel in the back, sucking on a lollypop he appeared to have procured from nowhere.

‘You should stand up for yourself, Sammich.’ The Archangel remarked, but Sam ignored him, looking out of the window and hoping Bobby and Ellen would let him try and explain why he had got them all in this mess.


	5. The Bandwagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen, Bobby and Jo join Team Free Will

‘And now the Devil’s out?’ Bobby sat in his chair, Ellen resting on the couch, Jo sitting on the floor staring at Gabriel like he was a madman. He possibly was, still sucking on the lollypop, watching the events unfold. Sam looked like he wished he could sink into the floor, standing as far in the corner as possible, guilt ridden. Dean had told the story, not hesitating to throw his brother’s name into the blame, and Gabriel was wondering if Michael would be mad if he decided to smite the human.

Castiel gave him a knowing look, Gabriel huffing and kicking his foot up onto the table, earning the attention of Bobby.

‘Yeah. And apparently, he wants to stop the apocalypse.’ Dean said it sarcastically, something Gabriel didn’t appreciate much, so he sat up and clicked his fingers. It was priceless, Dean gasping as his voice was stolen from him. It was followed by an angry, strangled-cat sound, before Castiel had to grab the human to stop him from lunging at Gabriel. The Archangel watched, enjoying the small piece of mischief, before turning to the Hunters.

‘So, we’re on the bandwagon, what’s the plan? One that doesn’t include on hating on Sam.’ That was aimed at Dean, who stopped trying to speak when those words were spoken. Sam shifted uncomfortably, looking at Gabriel like the Archangel was supposed to sort everything out. Fine, Gabriel thought, he could do that.

‘Luci needs to speak to Michael at some point, but I don’t suggest it yet. Hell might be an issue, what with the new-King not the one they were supposed to have.’ Looks of confusion spread across the Hunters, Gabriel cocking his head as he realised they didn’t know. Sam did, if that look of guilt was anything to go by.

‘Sam? Boy King of Hell? Literally born to be the Ruler of Hell? No?’ Gabriel shrugged, standing up out of the chair and walking across to the Hunter, who watched him with wide eyes. Dean made another sound of protest, but Gabriel just studied Sam momentarily, eyeing up his soul. Apart from the self-hatred issues that made it darken, it was otherwise intact. A small stain, perhaps, where the Demon Blood had impacted him all those years ago.

‘King of Hell?’ Ellen, the nice woman who had a scary looking face, asked. Gabriel turned, smiling sweetly in her direction.

‘Of course, although that won’t happen now. Sammy’s got a new protector.’ Dean’s voice was gifted back to him, just so that he could ask who was protecting Sam now. Gabriel grinned, eyes flicking golden as he felt the incoming Grace.

‘Only the best protector you could ask for.’ A gust of wind knocked the papers of the table, Lucifer appearing in his new Vessel right by Sam’s side, who jumped slightly at the appearance.

‘I returned the human.’ Lucifer stated, stepping away from Sam and towards Gabriel, who sat down and patted the space next to him. Lucifer took the seat, Gabriel moving closer so his brother was by his side, letting his Grace slowly creep forwards to settle beside his brother’s.

‘You’re the Devil?’ Bobby looked ill, Ellen looked like she might be sick, and Jo was staring with wide eyes. Lucifer gave a nod, even offered a smile.

‘Yes I am, pleased to meet you, Ellen Harvelle, Joanne, Bobby Singer.’ Gabriel bit back a snort at the shock on the faces of those in the room, instead offering the lollypop to his brother, who accepted it with a slight grin.

**

‘Zachariah needs to be killed.’ Gabriel proposed, Lucifer agreeing almost immediately. The humans seemed to have calmed down, now that they realised that Lucifer wasn’t going to kill them.

‘What about Crowley?’ Dean asked, looking between the group.

‘I shall go to Hell and discuss with him the agreements of the Throne.’ Lucifer stated, looking at Gabriel, who nodded. Good, they were both in agreement of that fact.

‘Woah, we are not letting the Devil just stroll into Hell without anyone watching him!’ Dean proclaimed, Gabriel tensing beside Lucifer, but the Devil just shrugged.

‘Fine then, I shall take Sam with me.’ Sam blinked owlishly, having managed to avoid most of the conversations so far, possibly for fear of his brother reacting.

‘No way.’ Dean snapped, Lucifer raising both brows, Gabriel itching beside him with the temptation to attack. Dean seemed to be more like Michael than Lucifer had first predicted, and he was struggling to get along with the human. The others were fine, Ellen had even offered him a drink, which he had politely declined. But he couldn’t stand Dean, the man seemed to hate his brother for things that were beyond his control.

‘Do you not trust him?’ Lucifer remarked, challenging the Hunter to outwardly criticise his brother. Sam looked down, Dean looked stumped, mouth opening and shutting awkwardly. Castiel, who seemed to have a bond with both of the Winchesters, but Dean more so, broke the tension.

‘I shall accompany you, if that is alright with you, **_Heylel_**.’ The name surprised him, the one he had been called before he had been sent to the Cage, and for such a young Seraph, he would have heard that name very rarely. Sam seemed intrigued by the name, possibly even like he had translated it, although the others looked confused.

‘Of course, you may accompany us, Castiel. **_As long as you are not doing it to watch Sam Winchester.’ _**The last thing his Vessel needed was Castiel reporting back to Dean. Sure enough, Castiel blushed lightly, before agreeing to the terms. Sam looked between them, but didn’t say anything, while Dean seemed calmed by Castiel’s presence. Good, Lucifer thought, they were all going to get along just fine.

**

‘What did she do to him?’ Gabriel was surprised by the question, looking to Dean Winchester, then to the group of Hunters behind him. Together, they were going to trap Zachariah, to kill him. Gabriel should have felt bad, but quite honestly, he had never liked the Angel. Dean shifted slightly, holding the Angel blade tighter, and the Archangel considered the question. Of course, the others were listening, but Gabriel wasn’t going to tell them.

‘If you cared, you’d have asked.’ His voice was snappier than usual, possibly because he was fed up of Dean. He did see Michael in the Hunter, could see the resemblance between the two of them. Sam, he was different. True Vessel of Lucifer, yet strangely unlike him. Perhaps in the aspect of Free Will, shown when the Hunter tried to go to Stanford. Maybe in strength, in courage.

‘I do care.’ Dean snapped back, the Archangel restraining his Grace from trying to attack the stupid human. He knew that Dean cared, he did deep down, but it wasn’t acceptable for him to take it out on Sam.

‘Really? Because the way I see it, you’re blaming him for the apocalypse.’ Gabriel focused on drawing the summoning runes, hiding his Grace so Zachariah would not be suspicious. The last thing he needed was for Michael to find out what was going on, that would be bad news.

‘He killed Lilith.’ That Demon was evil. With the entirety of Hell and Heaven against Sam Winchester, why did anyone think he could survive? Gabriel had seen what Heaven could do to Angels, making them turn insane, let alone a Human. He didn’t bother arguing with the Hunter, not when Dean didn’t see how someone could be manipulated.

‘Is he alright?’ That was Ellen, who actually sounded concerned. Gabriel thought to what Lucifer had hinted to, then what Gabriel had done to the Hunter with the endless Tuesdays. Everyone could see how much Dean could affect Sam, that was obvious. Was the kid okay?

‘He will be.’ Gabriel would make sure of it.


	6. Burning Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye Zachariah. Bye Bye Demons. Sorry Sam

Zachariah did not look impressed. In fact, he looked angry. Gabriel was careful to keep his Grace bound, not allowing the Angel to know who he was as he stepped out of the shadows, staring at the Angel that turned slowly, suit immaculate, eyes stern. Dean still had his hand wrapped around the Angel blade, not that Gabriel was going to make the Hunter kill the Angel. The others seemed awed by the presence of an Angel, like they were unsure of killing such a creature.

‘Dean Winchester, Michael-sword.’ The true Vessel of Michael flinched slightly, perhaps not fond of the reminder that he was the Vessel of the Soldier of Heaven.

‘Why have you summoned me?’ Because an Angel, even trapped in the Enochian sigils that were currently shining, could break out. At the moment, Zachariah had no need, but Gabriel wasn’t stupid. He knew the Angel could break out, could probably kill the Hunters before he had a chance to kill him.

‘You’re the one that keeps popping up, telling me I need to give in to Michael.’ Gabriel moved closer, Grace bound tightly, studying the Angel. Zachariah had been upgraded, it seemed, somewhere after the death of Uriel. It wasn’t a surprise, Michael needed Angels loyal to him, but he was surprised that Raphael was nowhere to be found. His big brother seemed to always be the one to follow Michael, so why was he not the one convincing Dean Winchester to give in?

‘It is told that you will be the Vessel, just as your brother will say yes to Lucifer.’ The mention of Sam visibly knocked Dean’s confidence, just as the mention of Gabriel’s brother had him stepping closer, needing to kill. He watched Zachariah’s eyes flick to him, perhaps with curiosity, because he would still be known as Loki.

‘Loki, I did not expect you to be here.’ Gabriel held his tongue, preparing his Grace to attack. His wings itched to burst free, his Angel blade close to his hand. But Gabriel was not a coward, would allow his brother a fair fight.

‘I fight on behalf of the Winchesters.’ Gabriel drawled, annoyed that Dean had to be included, although he wouldn’t mind fighting for Sam. The Angel looked amused, until Gabriel unbound his Grace, letting it flood the room, wings starting to spread. The look of amusement dropped, fear taking over. Dean moved closer, careful not to nudge the circle, and Zachariah realised the trap.

‘Michael will not…’ He didn’t have time to finish, because the blade was sticking through his chest. Gabriel had moved so quickly that even the Hunters looked shocked, Zachariah’s body lighting up, before his wings burnt onto the floor below. The blade slid free, the Archangel peering down at his dead brother, before turning to Dean Winchester.

‘Well, that’s one issue solved.’ A fake-cheer, because Gabriel was slightly sad at the death of a brother, even if this one had been an arsehole. The cheer didn’t last, because just as Dean’s mouth opened, a portal ripped through the room.

Out from the burning light fell a suited-Demon, and Cassie, who had blood staining his trenchcoat and cuts on his face, the Demon not looking much better.

‘Attack… Princes… Raphael.’ The mention of not only the Princes of Hell, but of Gabriel’s elder brother, had him screaming out in fear for Lucifer, who was still on the other side of that portal.

**

Sam didn’t like Hell. He tried to not show his discomfort, walking beside Lucifer and Castiel. They chattered quietly, sometimes in English, sometimes in Enochian. He didn’t mind, he was too busy watching the scenery to bother with joining in the conversation. It didn’t take long to reach the main Palace of Hell, which Lucifer led them through with an ease that made Sam hesitate just a little.

‘Bollocks.’ Sam peered around the two Angels, stared up at the Demon sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Other Demons were quick to run, but the King didn’t move. This must be Crowley, the one that was the new King now that Lilith was dead. Lucifer said they could trust him, which was a bit of a long shot, but Sam was willing to try. Not that he’d ever tell Dean that he trusted a Demon.

‘At ease, Crowley. I’m here with a proposition.’

**

Castiel could see Sam’s curiosity burning, knew that he was trying to restrain himself from asking questions. In all honesty, he was in the same situation. His elder brother, one that he didn’t even remember properly, was currently talking with a Demon about how he could remain King as long as he didn’t aid the apocalypse. Crowley seemed more than pleased, admitting he had found the Colt so that they could attempt to kill Lucifer, which he was going to give to the Winchester brothers. Sam was slightly surprised, Castiel could tell, but he stayed quiet.

Maybe Castiel had misjudged the Winchester. Sam had always been the one that shocked him, and now he could see why he was Lucifer’s True Vessel. Because he was like Lucifer in strength, has the same determination that drove him, and it made the younger Angel smile. If he could only get Dean to see that his brother was, in fact, good, then all would be well.

‘Now, this is a surprise.’ Castiel recognised the voice, turning to see a Demon in the doorway. For a moment, he didn’t recognise the twisted darkness in front, not until he focused. Asmodeus looked every inch a Prince, his brother Raziel beside him, Dagon lurking in the back. Perhaps drawn from the shadows with the death of their brother, Azazel, but Castiel didn’t want to wait to find out.

‘Should we call you Master?’ Raziel mocked, there was no doubt it was sarcasm, and Castiel saw the glint of a Blade. It was different from an Angel blade, and it took him too long to realise it was an Archangel blade. Lucifer rose, wings already spreading, while Sam was reaching for the Angel blade tucked in his pocket. Crowley, who was no match for three Princes, was looking ready to run.

And then, all Hell broke loose.

**

Lucifer slashed through Dagon, Grace burning her out as she tried to attack. He’d already formed the portal, was watching as Demons poured in, trying to follow the orders that the Princes had given. Castiel was bruised and bloody, Sam not much better, the would-be-King killing lesser Demons around them.

‘TAKE CROWLEY TO THE PORTAL!’ Lucifer screamed, knowing the Seraph would obey. It was only then that he realised he had let his guard down enough for Asmodeus to get close enough to injure. Lucifer turned, too slowly, and watched the light reflect off of the blade coursing towards him. He had just enough time to note that it was Raphael’s blade, before it hit.

He felt no pain. In fact, as Lucifer opened his eyes, he realised he hadn't felt anything at all. His Grace reached out, eyes widened as he stared at the Hunter, who was stumbling back from Asmodeus, even the Prince had fallen still. Sam turned, hazel eyes filled with hurt, and Lucifer stared at the blade sticking out of his chest.

The burst of Grace escaped before he could control it, shaking through Hell and killing every Demon in the room. The Princes were no exception, burning up in pain as Sam stared right at his True Form, light pouring into the Human as Lucifer crossed the room, wrapped white wings around the Hunter, and dragged them both towards the Portal.


	7. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, some fluff, some awkward sexual tension

Gabriel was caught by Castiel, who held him back even when the realm shook, Grace bursting through the Portal. It wasn’t enough to do damage, although it might have hurt the Demon, but the Archangel couldn’t care less. That was his brother, through there, with no help but a Hunter. Like his Father had answered his prayer, Lucifer stepped through the portal, but Gabriel could instantly tell it wasn’t good.

For one, Lucifer’s wings were solid, only one set of them, but stretched out wide. His eyes were red, deep and dark, and his body still pulsed with the Grace that had burst free. In his arms, however, was an even bigger issue. Sam Winchester, pale as Lucifer’s wings, with a blade sticking right through his chest. The sound that tore out from Dean’s lips was inhumane, and Gabriel actually winced, although he did get back with the programme. Approaching the two, he was surprised when Lucifer snarled, lips turned up dangerously.

‘Luci, it’s me. Gabriel. C’mon, I won’t hurt him.’ The Devil still looked unsure, but lowered Sam to the ground, and Gabriel went skidding next to the body. Dean was currently fighting against Castiel’s hold, the Angel trying to explain that he couldn’t go to Sam, but Gabriel understood the desire to be by his brother’s side.

Sam was a mess. The blade was impaled right into his stomach, evidently an Archangel blade, and no doubt not meant for him. What was worse, it appeared to have some sort of poison on it, for the skin around was already going purple. The kid looked to him, dazed hazel eyes trying to focus, but he was slipping fast. Lucifer seemed to have snapped out of whatever mind-freeze he had been in, tucking his wings back and looking down to the blade.

‘Crowley, here, now!’ The King looked torn, but eventually came across, looking to the Devil with fear. Lucifer reached for his own blade, and for a moment Gabriel thought Crowley was going to be killed. But no, Lucifer snatched the Demon’s arm, splitting the skin on his arm. Gabriel understood, tilting Sam’s head and holding him steady.

‘Sam, drink.’ Despite the fact he was about to die, Sam did put up a fight. Limbs started to flail, Gabriel growling and pinning him down with Grace, trying not to hurt the human in the process. He didn’t miss the tears that were falling, nor the utter panic.

‘I’m not her, Sam. Drink, you need to heal.’ Lucifer didn’t make it an option, pressing Crowley’s arm to Sam’s lips, and the Demon looked scared. It only took ten seconds, although they felt like an eternity, until Sam evidently lost control. Crowley winced, Sam’s hand moving to hold the arm in place, Lucifer letting go and reaching for the blade.

‘Ready?’ Gabriel nodded, and as the blade was pulled free, Sam’s body arched up. Gabriel was quick to pour Grace in, watching as the wound began to knit itself together, aided by the Demon blood currently staining his soul. Lucifer waited, patient, until Crowley looked ready to fall. He pulled the arm away, Gabriel not missing the way Sam tried to follow it, before Crowley stumbled back. His arm was a mess, Sam’s face showing the sloppy style of drinking, but Lucifer didn’t seem put off by it.

‘Little bit more, Sam.’ Gabriel moved away sharply, reading to hide the others from the Grace in case it got out of control. Lucifer cut his own wrist, and that must have been a dangerous mix, Grace and the beginning of a Demon.

‘WAIT!’ That was Dean, who looked terrified, who was staring right at Lucifer.

‘Trust me, Dean Winchester, I can save him.’ Whatever passed between the two of them, it was enough to make Dean nod, and Lucifer pressed his wrist to Sam’s mouth. When the boy’s eyes opened, they were black, and even Gabriel was shocked. But Lucifer seemed calm, stroking through Sam’s hair, until his eyes flicked hazel.

‘Lucifer?’ Ah, Gabriel thought, watching as the Devil pulled back. Sam slumped, Dean came running, and the Devil moved out of the way.

‘You need to rest.’ Gabriel stated, staring at his older brother, who was studying the blade.

‘Raphael seems to be not as loyal as we first thought.’ Gabriel didn’t want to think about his older brother, the one that had never liked him. Lucifer stepped forwards, wrapping Gabriel in is arms, and the youngest Archangel happily fell, grinning when his brother kissed his forehead.

‘We will sort it.’ Gabriel watched Lucifer turn back to the Hunters, studying them, before Dean mouthed “thanks” in his direction. Lucifer just shrugged, walking out of the warehouse. Gabriel turned to Castiel, healing him without even thinking about it. The Seraph looked surprised, before giving a hesitant smile.

‘What do we do now?’ Bobby Singer asked, looking between the two Winchesters and Ellen and Jo, who seemed to still be in shock over Lucifer’s Grace.

‘Now we rest, and hope Michael doesn’t come for us when he realises that Lucifer used a lot of Grace.’ He moved with purpose towards the two Winchesters, grabbing both before spreading his wings, taking them back to Sioux Falls. No doubt Castiel would get the other three, and Lucifer had gone with Crowley.

**

Sam stared in the mirror, studying his hazel eyes. He knew they had been black, had felt them slip, but they were hazel now. He jumped when the door to the bathroom opened, Lucifer stepping in, looking apologetic.

‘I am sorry for any distress I caused you.’ Sam shook his head, trying to push all thoughts of Ruby from his mind, focusing back on the fact that his eyes were hazel. Not black. He wasn’t a Demon. And, even better, Dean had hugged him. Had pulled him close and said he was proud, said that he couldn’t do something so idiotic again, because he needed Sam. The younger Winchester had cried freely, after so long of thinking Dean hated him, it was better than anything.

‘It’s alright.’ It was alright. Sam couldn’t even begin to imagine how lonely the Cage must have been for Lucifer, how terrible it must have been, yet the Archangel had been kind enough to save him.

‘I’m sorry it was your brother’s blade.’ Raphael seemed to be the odd one out, especially with how Gabriel had reacted. Truthfully, Sam had wanted to hate the Trickster/Angel, but he was struggling to do so. It was evident that he loved Lucifer, and the pain of losing him could make anyone go cold, he should know.

‘I must thank you, for taking the blade intended for me.’ Lucifer stepped forwards, Sam turning to look at him properly. His eyes focused, and he could have sworn he saw a flutter of wings, but it was gone just as quickly as he thought he saw it.

‘You’re on our side, we’re fighting for the same thing.’ Lucifer tilted his head at Sam’s words, stepped closer again, and for some reason, Sam found his heart-rate speeding up. A smug smile crossed the Angel’s face, another step, and Sam found his breathing hitch, eyes widening, before the door opened.

Gabriel stared between them, a slight smirk on his face. Sam didn’t know why he suddenly felt guilty, didn’t know why he wanted to tell the other Archangel that nothing had been going on.

‘Dinner’s ready.’ Was all the Trickster said, Sam thanking him and brushing past both of them, not missing how they both watched him go. He heard the door click, indicating that Gabriel had gone in with Lucifer, and Sam tried to focus on the chilli that he was going to have.


	8. Civil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realises he's being a dick, Sammy's shy, and Archangels are getting closer

‘I just think we should be more lenient.’ Bobby remarked, and Dean huffed. Truthfully, he agreed with the older Hunter. Seeing Sam with an Angel blade in his stomach was enough to snap him out of whatever mood he had been in, more concerned with the fact that they still needed to stop the apocalypse. Sure, they had two Archangels and a Seraph on their side, but Dean didn’t know if that would be enough.

‘We are at an advantage to both Hell and Heaven, especially if Sam can harness the powers he has been given.’ Castiel remarked from the doorway, watching the Hunters serve chilli. The mention of the powers was enough for the band of Hunters to stop, looking across, Dean feeling his stomach go cold. It wasn’t all Sam’s fault, that was what Dean was beginning to understand. The Demon blood addiction, Dean had dealt with that wrong. After all, hadn't it been him that had decided he couldn’t live without Sam, yet had made his brother do it?

Sam had always been good. Yet, as Dean knew, Sam had always thought there was something wrong with him. A freak, an abomination, there were many words. But it wasn’t true, Sam was the one that tried to do good. It didn’t make sense, that he was Lucifer’s vessel, not until Dean had met Lucifer. Now, it made sense.

‘Harness?’ Ellen asked, and that was another thing Dean was thankful for. Ellen had stepped into a role that Sammy had definitely needed, he looked up to both her and Ellen, and was starting to love Jo like another sibling. Seeing as they had grown up with just the two of them, it was nice to have more people with them.

‘He doesn’t need the Demon blood to use his powers.’ That was the first Dean was hearing about this, turning to look at Castiel in confusion. He remembered the days standing outside the panic room, finding his brother had been released. And Cas, now that he was on their side, was telling them that Sam could use these powers without the blood that had been ruining his system?

‘Hey.’ Sam appearing cut conversations off, and Dean took note of his baby brother. Apart from the slight tiredness, Sam looked alright. How he had managed to take that much Grace, and the Demon Blood, Dean wasn’t sure. But he didn’t question it, watching as Ellen pulled a chair out for him and Sam smiled up at her, a warmth that Dean missed seeing aimed in his direction.

‘What’s the plan?’ Bobby asked, sliding a bowl of chilli towards Sam. Realising that it was now Sam calling the shots, Dean sat down quietly, knowing he had annoyed both of the older Hunters with how he had been treating his brother.

‘Lucifer and Gabe still don’t want to run into Michael, and Crowley has gone to secure Hell after the death of the Princes. Plus, there is still Raphael’s blade to figure out.’ A spoonful of chilli was eaten after that explanation, Dean not missing how one of the Archangels was already being referred to by a nickname. Sam’s attention then turned to Castiel, confusion on his face.

‘Are you going somewhere?’ It seemed out of the blue, but Castiel seemed shocked, eyes widening as he took a step forwards. Sam then seemed to clue in on something that the others in the room hadn't, Dean looking between them sharply, Castiel opening his mouth but being beaten to it.

‘Sammich here can see his wings, right kiddo?’ Gabriel brushed past, stealing a piece of bread from Jo’s hand with a wink in her direction, before sinking into the chair beside Sam. His brother had blushed darkly, guilt and shame in his eyes, and Dean knew why. Because it was another thing that made him different from the group in the room.

‘Is this a recent thing?’ Bobby asked, keeping his tone light, evidently also noticing the way that Sam was shrinking in on himself. Gabriel, however, seemed unable to let that happen. The Archangel reached across, dipped the bread he had stolen into Sam’s chilli, before batting his eyelashes ridiculously in his direction.

‘Uh, just after Lucifer was freed.’ Sam was staring right at Gabriel when he spoke, the two seemingly having a conversation just by staring, before it was broken by the arrival of the second Archangel. Lucifer looked tired, possibly from the use of Grace, moving past Castiel and sitting down next to Ellen.

‘I’ve got word from Crowley that he has a lead on one of the Angels that might have given the blade to a Demon. Seems Raphael is being smart.’ Dean didn’t understand why one of the Archangels would be plotting against Heaven, but it seemed to be bothering the other two. Dean was starting to understand why Gabriel hadn't wanted to get involved, and he could also understand why he would join now. The bond between Gabriel and Lucifer seemed to be close, the ability to know what the other was thinking before any words were exchanged. Almost like him and Sam used to be, before Dean went to Hell.

‘If it was given by an Angel, then we can presume it’s someone who doesn’t fear Michael. Perhaps a freelance.’ Gabriel mused, looking to Castiel. Dean thought it might have been an accusation, but apparently he missed something.

‘He would not.’ Castiel stated, and Gabriel shrugged.

‘Balthazar? Probably not. But possible. A lead for you to chase, while the Hunters get back on track.’

‘You expect us to go back to Hunting?’ Dean asked, feeling like he was missing something. The Apocalypse was coming, why would they start hunting again. Gabriel chuckled, Lucifer looked amused, and even Castiel had a smile on his face.

‘Because Michael will know that somethings wrong, if we stop hunting.’ Sam stated, not looking up from the bowl of chilli.

‘We’ll check in with leads, but for now, we stay off of Michael’s radar.’ Lucifer looked to everyone in the room for agreement, and nods were exchanged. Even Dean gave in, the Devil seemed to be on the same path as them for the moment, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he trusted him fully.

‘Castiel, see if you can find Balthazar.’ Gabriel barely needed to finish the statement before Cas was gone, a flutter of wings and he vanished. Sam did look up this time, into the gap that Castiel had left, before back to the bowl.

‘We shall also take our leave. Come, brother, we have much to do.’ Lucifer gave Gabriel a look, the younger Archangel standing up dramatically, bowing, then vanishing.

‘Thank you for your hospitality,’ The Devil looked to both Ellen and Bobby, before his gaze focused on Sam, ‘And pray, if you ever need anything.’

**

Gabriel landed solidly, Lucifer seconds behind him. They both looked to the sight, the place where the Four Horseman had just been released from. It was tradition, the Cage broke, the Horseman were released. It wasn’t good news, nor necessarily bad news, although they would need to be controlled eventually. Leaving four powerful beings roaming, it wasn’t a wise idea. Death was alright, might even stand beside them, but the other three were reckless.

‘Do you think he can do it?’ They were talking about Sam, about raising him to kill the Horseman. It wasn’t technically possible, not without training, but they could do it. The Hunter seemed to be the one holding himself back, but the Angels were going to help. Gabriel could see the potential, could see the bright shine of the boy’s soul underneath all the layers of doubt.

‘Yes.’ Lucifer simply said, looking to his brother with a smile, before he reached out. Gabriel couldn’t help the way his wings tugged forwards, the smile that broke out as fingers traced his cheek. He let his eyes flutter shut, felt Lucifer move until they were right in front of each other, mere inches apart.

‘I missed you, Gabby.’ When he opened his eyes, deep blue eyes were staring back. The Grace crackled around them, wings stretching out, and Gabriel found his eyes being drawn to his brother’s lips, forcing himself to tear the gaze away.

‘I missed you too.’ He admitted, the coldness he had pretended for so long slipping away. Lucifer moved, leaning to kiss his cheek lightly, skin just brushing.

‘Once this is all over, I look forward to finding out all about what happened while I was gone.’ Gabriel wouldn’t hold anything back, not about his deal with Loki, not about how he had first run into Sam Winchester. The younger Archangel had seen the way Lucifer watched his Vessel, letting a cheeky grin spread across his lips.

‘And Sam?’ The mischief that Gabriel had always copied as a fledgling showed on Lucifer’s face, the smirk was truly sin-worthy. He turned, shooting a glance back over his shoulder.

‘Fair game, baby brother.’


	9. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam finally talk. Castiel is still slightly scared of Lucifer

It had been Bobby that had told him to look after his brother, before Sam came out of the house with his duffel packed, that shy expression still in place. He hugged Ellen goodbye, flinched when she pressed a kiss to his cheek, looked awkwardly up at Bobby as if he expected rejection. Dean watched as Bobby hugged him, noted the shock that his brother quickly hid, before Sam hugged Jo goodbye as well. Castiel had left earlier that morning, to find the Angel Balthazar, and it left just the two of them to go in search of a Hunt.

‘Feeling alright?’ He asked his brother, Sam’s expressions shutting down and a blank slate taking over. It made Dean’s stomach twist angrily, hating himself for doing this to his baby brother, but he didn’t say anything as Sam said he was fine. Instead, the two of them climbed into the Impala and drove off. The only sound was the radio, which Sam didn’t complain about, just sitting there quietly.

They drove for a while, neither of them speaking, until Dean pulled over to look at the map. The Impala eased across to the side of the road, Dean killed the engine, and then looked surprised at the fact his brother had gone an awful shade of white.

‘Sammy?’ The kid looked terrified, but seemed to be trying to school his expression, biting his lip and giving Dean what had to be the worst attempt at a smile.

‘Is this it?’ Dean didn’t know what the Hell was going on, but his baby brother looked ready to pass out.

‘Is this what?’ Was he supposed to understand? Sam looked confused momentarily, before the worried expression came back.

‘Are you going to kill me now?’ It was like his heart burst, he couldn’t breathe, his lungs ached so much that he thought he might burst. Sam was already taking his gun out, placing it on the seat between them, like he was trying to say that it was okay. But why did Sam think… what? Dean couldn’t do it, tumbled out of the car and moved to the side, reaching for the nearest tree to hold himself up. He heard the other side of the car open, knew that Sam was standing watching him, but Dean was trying to get his breathing under control.

‘I can do it myself, if you want to go.’ He turned, so much anger building up, fists tensing as he stormed towards his brother. It was the fact that Sam didn’t even try and defend himself, looked like he expected to be hit, that solidified Dean’s actions. He reached his brother, wrapped arms around the Sasquatch, pulled him down into a hug. Something he should have done a lot sooner, but now was as good a time as any. Sam made a surprised sound, something that almost resembled a squeak, before he hesitantly hugged him back.

Dean didn’t let go. For once, he allowed himself to put everything else behind them, just to hold his brother tightly. Everything else could wait, they just needed to sort this out first. After what felt like hours, Dean pulled back to find a mixture of expressions on Sam’s face, everything from sadness to love, everything that made Dean confused.

‘Why would I kill you?’ He kept his voice steady, even though he wanted to punch something, somebody, anything really. Sam was still within grabbing range, so his little brother couldn’t escape, not that Sam looked like he wanted to.

‘The voicemail, I presumed…’ Now Dean was baffled, thinking back to the moment he apologised, assured Sam they could work things through together. Seeing his confusion, Sam reached into his back pocket, fiddling with the phone for a moment before offering it out.

_‘Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I’d have to kill you, or save you. Well, I’m giving you fair warning. I’m done trying to save you. You’re a monster, Sam. A vampire. You’re not you anymore, and there’s no going back.’ _

Dean listened, even though every word hit him like a bullet, even though he felt like it was tearing him apart. Because he knew Sam thought this was genuinely him, listened at the end when it said it was a saved message, stared down at the phone to find it had been repeated fifty-six times in the short period since it had been saved. When he finally looked up, straight into the hazel eyes of his brother, he realised he was crying. He didn’t even try to stop the tears from rolling, didn’t try and stop himself from grabbing his brother’s chin, tilting him so Sam couldn’t pull away.

‘Listen to me, Sammy. I didn’t say those things. I called you, left you a message about how I was sorry and we could work through this. I… I wouldn’t say those things, Sammy.’ Sam wasn’t crying, not quite, but Dean could see the tears shimmering. Sam eventually gave in, let them spill down his cheeks as he looked up, the same shy expression.

‘You don’t want to kill me?’ Dammit, Dean couldn’t take much more of this.

‘No Sammy, I don’t want to kill you. You’re my brother.’ It must have been the right thing to say, because he suddenly had all 6ft 4 of his brother lunging at him, sobbing loudly into the corner of his shoulder. And Dean chucked out the chick-flic rule, just for now, holding him back just as tightly.

**

Castiel was cautious, approaching the two Archangels, but Balthazar’s news needed to be explained. He stopped just short of them, watched Gabriel press a kiss to Lucifer’s cheek, close to the crook of his mouth, and the Seraph had the feeling he was interrupting a moment. But, just as soon as the idea to leave came, Lucifer spoke up.

‘You can come forwards, Castiel.’ Lucifer still made Cas nervous, he couldn’t help it, he didn’t even remember Lucifer before the Cage. Gabriel shot him a grin, Castiel relaxing slightly and forcing his wings not to tremble before the two Archangels.

‘Balthazar spoke of Raphael approaching him, but he knows nothing else.’ Lucifer hummed slightly, turning to face him, and Castiel watched his Grace burn with power. It was stunning, much like Michael’s, but oddly more fascinating. Caught staring, the Seraph blushed, before looking back to Lucifer’s gaze.

‘Thank you, Castiel. And how are the Winchesters?’ That was a subject he knew more on. Dean had messaged him earlier, even though Castiel was still unsure about texting.

‘Dean said that someone had been interfering with a voicemail he left to Sam, possibly the work of Zachariah.’ Gabriel made a displeased sound, but Lucifer just nodded, like he had already suspected such a thing.

‘Did you know?’ Gabriel asked his elder brother, evidently more confident that Castiel when it came to questioning the oldest of the trio.

‘I saw it through Ruby, yes.’ The Demon that Castiel should have killed the moment he lay eyes on her, the one that had hurt Sam. But the younger Winchester hadn't spoken about it, not yet.

‘Keep close to them, Angels will be coming for Dean shortly.’ Castiel agreed, spreading his wings before travelling to the Motel address Dean had given him earlier, leaving behind his two older brothers.


	10. The Horsemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's confused, Archangels are planning, and Sam's keeping secrets

Castiel did as his older brothers asked, and kept an eye on the Winchester brothers. He could tell something had happened, Dean was more soft towards Sam, while the younger still walked around in fear of upsetting either of them. The Hunt that Dean had found for them was a simple case, at least to begin with. A ghost, suspected, had killed eight people so far, all from within locked rooms. EMF readers told them it was a ghost, and Castiel was inclined to agree.

Sam was currently reading, propped up against the window with his knees drawn towards his chest, face furrowed as he scanned the text in front. Dean had gone out, presumably for food, which left Castiel occupying the time by watching Sam. It was something he occasionally did, trying to figure the younger Winchester out. Dean seemed more complex to begin with, but when you got to know them, Castiel actually thought that Sam was the more complicated. Indeed, he seemed to be currently hiding something.

He was in pain. The Angel could tell, but Sam gave no indication obviously, so Castiel didn’t want to overstep boundaries. They hadn't faced the ghost yet, although they were digging the grave tonight, so that ruled out injuries from a Hunt. If Dean had done something, then he would have been here dealing with it. As quick as Dean was to lash out, he did take responsibility for his actions. Lucifer had healed him completely when Sam had been stabbed, which meant it was recent, within the past three days.

Asking seemed the most logical idea, apart from the fact that Sam closed off if anyone tried to speak to him. Even Dean wasn’t given the full details of what went on while he was in Hell, while Sam was with Ruby. Castiel had tried to pick up on the hints given by his two older brothers, that and the way Sam flinched every time the Demon was brought up, but it didn’t seem to be working.

‘They had pie.’ The door opened, Dean barging in with food containers in hand, a smile on his face. Castiel didn’t take his eyes off of Sam, watching the human jump, before covering the action and standing up, a wary look on his face as he approached.

‘Rabbit food.’ Sam caught the tub, thanking his brother before sitting back down. Whatever was wrong with the youngest, it didn’t seem like he was going to tell them willingly. That didn’t matter, of course, Castiel could be patient.

**

‘This is exciting.’ Gabriel remarked, nudging the foot of the Vessel to see if they were alive. No such luck, the soul had been burnt out, and the dead body stayed perfectly still on the floor. No hopes of reviving that, the younger Archangel thought, following his older brother past the corpse. The Hunt for the Four Horsemen had led them to this location, which was showing evidence of at least two of them being here.

‘Remember, War and Famine can be dealt with. Pestilence is the issue.’ Pestilence had a plan, if what Lucifer was saying was correct, an idea to spread a disease across the continent. That had Gabriel shuddering, although he was never that attached to humanity, he had to admit, he was growing fond of some of the perks that came with the modern world. That and the fact that there were humans that he wanted to stay alive.

‘How are we taking them down?’ Lucifer couldn’t kill them, that wasn’t allowed. They controlled the keys to the Cage, and so Lucifer couldn’t physically do them harm. Gabriel couldn’t attack them, not unless he wanted Michael or Raphael to find him. Crowley, who had sent word that Hell as falling into order under him, didn’t have the strength needed to kill a Horseman. That left the Hunters, which Gabriel believed was Lucifer’s plan.

‘We gather the Hunters, send them after War first.’ War was flashy, according to Lucifer’s lore, and was the one most likely to mess up first. Lucifer still had the ability to see through their eyes, could see what they were doing for the most part, so Gabriel knew that they would all be going to help.

‘They can’t know it’s us, so we’ll have to hide our Grace. Castiel doesn’t need to.’ Because Michael already knew about Castiel, as did Hell, so it wasn’t going to be shocking that the Seraph turned up. Gabriel looked to the dead human on the floor, to the stench of sulphur, before Lucifer spoke up again.

‘Sam could kill them. We’ll begin his training once the humans have caught up.’ Personally, Gabriel couldn’t wait to see what Sam could do, knew that the human had to have some pretty cool abilities. He wasn’t as blind as the rest of Heaven, didn’t care if the boy inherited them from a Demon, it didn’t make him bad. Anyone staring at Sam’s soul could figure out the kid had a heart of gold.

‘Better get moving. War won’t wait.’ Gabriel remarked, secretly wanting to see how the Sasquatch and his brother were doing. Well, maybe more the Moose than Dean, but Gabriel wasn’t going to admit that aloud. 

**

Sam stood in the shower, letting the dirt run from his skin, watching it swirl around the drain before disappearing. His head ached, shoulders throbbed, but it wasn’t anything compared to the mess that was his mental state. Dean hadn't sent the voicemail, that had been okay, but that night, he’d got the first vision since Azazel died. A vision, which showed Michael standing in front of him, a mocking smile on his face, and beside him, another bright flash of Archangel. Raphael, Sam had come to the conclusion, and they both looked angry.

He scrubbed harder, ignoring the flashing images behind his mind of Dean and Bobby and Ellen, all tied down, blood trickling to the floor. Jo, body crumpled and neck at an awful angle, definitely not alive. It felt like he was choking, dying, suffocating under the water as he looked around, saw Gabriel’s vessel on the floor, wings burnt into the ground. Lucifer, standing beside Sam, no, standing in Sam. It felt real, Sam could almost remember how it felt to have the Archangel riding shotgun, before everything was gone.

He slumped down, body hitting the floor, chest painfully tight as he tried to suck in air. God, he couldn’t do this, he couldn’t keep going. His fingers tightened their grip on his thighs, nails digging in like they had done previously, reopening the cuts on his thighs. Blood slowly seeped from the wounds, trickling down his thighs, and for a moment he saw Gabriel’s body again, blood soaking his shirt.

The tile offered some relief, his fist connecting with it hard enough that he split at least one knuckle. Slowly, the images faded, leaving Sam a bloody, dirty mess in the shower, his brother knocking on the door to ask if he was good. Good? Sam had just seen the end of this fight, had seen how it ended.

‘I’m fine.’ How long could he keep lying? Could he tell the Angels? No, they didn’t want to know about the gifts given by Azazel, had no interest in what Sam had seen. Instead, the Hunter finished washing, stepped out and studied his appearance. He could change the future. That was the best part of having these visions, he told himself as he reached for the advil, shaking out more than were necessary. He swallowed them dry, and when he looked back in the fogged up mirror, he shook his head.

He would change the future.


	11. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows Gabe and Luci his mind, Dean does some thinking

Sam shifted in the chair slightly, quite unused to so many people being together on a Hunt. Apparently, according to the two Archangels, it was time to start Hunting the Four Horsemen, that had been released when the Cage broke. It was here that Gabriel gifted a piece of information, that the Rings that the Horsemen wore could open the Cage back up. It was supposed to help the Hunters trust them, Sam thought, watching Ellen’s eyebrows rise, and Bobby’s gaze narrow on the information they had.

The first target was War, and after a call from Rufus, one of Bobby’s Hunting buddies, they had a pretty good idea where War might be. According to the Archangels, they would leave in the evening to kill the Horseman. Dean looked pleased, gripping Ruby’s knife, Castiel with an Angel Blade. As they discussed tactics, Sam noted that the plan seemed to rely on them being able to stab a Horseman. Not wanting to be the pessimistic one, he said nothing, even though he doubted they would get close enough to kill a Horseman.

His headache was getting worse. A vision last night, much like the first one, had left him drained. He tried to be discreet as he rubbed his temple, trying to shove the images down, but Gabriel was unfortunately too tuned in. Golden eyes met his, curiosity burning, and Sam carefully looked in the direction of the door. Gabriel got the hint, standing up and heading in that direction, Sam not caring how it looked as he followed.

Outside, in Singer Salvage Yard, the cool air helped the throbbing in his head. Gabriel stood in the dirt, kicking up dust around him, before turning to look up.

‘Moose, want to explain?’ Sam didn’t really want to, but the Archangel might be able to help.

‘I had a vision.’ For a moment, there was silence. Whenever Dean found out he had visions, he’d get this weird expression, something bordering on worry. It was evident that Dean didn’t like how Sam had them, and so he tried to keep them from his brother. Gabriel, however, looked intrigued. He took a step closer, and Sam tried not to watch as a blurry movement behind him grew stronger. Wings, Sam thought, still unsure why he was starting to be able to see them.

‘Of… of Michael. Beating us.’ He thought back to his Vision, to Gabriel lying on the floor, wings burnt into the ground, and tried to fight the urge to throw-up. Luck wasn’t on his side, and he barely made it to the hedge before his guts were upturning, stomach clenching as he retched up whatever he had managed to keep down. A hand rested on his lower back, shock having him tensing, before figuring it was probably Gabriel.

‘Easy, Sam.’ That wasn’t Gabriel, but Lucifer, who studied him curiously as Sam stood.

‘You should have told us you were in pain.’ A hand reached out, brushing over his temple and the pain was gone, as was the sick feeling and the taste of bile. Sam stepped back, thanked the Archangel, before realising that he could see Dean in the window of Bobby’s house, watching. Brilliant, another thing that would cause issues between them.

‘May I?’ Gabriel was back by Sam’s side, gesturing to his head. Sam realised what he wanted, to see what Sam had, and the Hunter hesitantly nodded. Ruby had messed with his head more than once, but this was an Angel. Surely that had to be enough to make it okay.

**

Lucifer watched the world shift around them, noted how Gabriel caught Sam as he stumbled slightly. The scene was an unpleasant one, the Hunters looked awfully beaten, blood covering their clothes and a resigned expression on their faces. Dean looked the worst, lip swollen and bloody. Castiel was nowhere to be seen, but when Lucifer focused, he noted the blood stain on the grass, figured Michael must have killed him.

Gabriel, not the one currently holding Sam, was lying on the floor. His wings were burnt into the ground, Michael’s blade sticking from his chest. Lucifer could see why the scene was distressing, finally looking to Sam, who was the only one that appeared to be unharmed. Of course, Lucifer could see himself within the Vessel, but wondered if Sam could as well.

‘You’re riding shotgun, right?’ The terminology made him chuckle, but he gave Sam a smile to confirm his theory, surprised when the Hunter blushed and looked away. Gabriel smirked from behind Sam, stepping away to look at Michael properly.

‘Who’s the Vessel?’ Indeed, a curious question. Someone strong enough to hold him, perhaps with blood of a Winchester somewhere along the line? Remembering this was Sam’s mind, he was hesitant to cross too many boundaries, but Sam seemed to have no issues with them being here. That, or he was hiding how he really felt. The thought made Lucifer frown, glancing to his Vessel, but Sam was preoccupied watching Gabriel.

‘We can prevent this.’ He wasn’t sure why he said it aloud, maybe to comfort his brother and Sam, maybe to comfort himself. Gabriel had reached Sam, the one from the Vision, before he nodded.

‘Especially if we speed up training.’

‘Training?’ Sam asked, glancing between the two of them. A silent conversation happened between Lucifer and his brother, wondering which one of them should be the one to tell Sam that they needed him to kill the Horsemen.

‘For you. To help you kill the Horsemen.’ Gabriel took lead, Lucifer watching as emotions rushed across the Human’s face, before he settled on the blank mask that the Devil had come to hate. He knew Sam was used to hiding, but he didn’t have to around them. Surely he had learnt that by now?

‘When do we start?’

**

Dean watched his brother being comforted by the Devil, watched as Gabriel reached out and a bright glow captured the three. They remained where they were, perfectly still, eyes fogged over.

‘He’s showing them a memory.’ Castiel provided, standing beside Dean. Whatever the memory was, it was enough for Sam to be sick, which was worrying. His brother was still hiding things from him, and Dean knew why. The voicemail, the break in trust, the lack of empathy that Dean had had for his brother ever since he got back from Hell.

‘Zachariah messed with my phone.’ Dean stated out of the blue, walking across to grab Sam’s jacket. He fished out the phone, not looking to Bobby, Ellen, Jo or Castiel as he played the message aloud, listened to the venom in his voice as he told his brother that he was going to kill him.

‘You didn’t actually say that, right?’ Jo asked, before being smacked in the arm by Ellen. Jo pouted, but stayed quiet, while Dean shook his head.

‘Obviously not, but Sam thought I did.’ None of them said anything, and Dean could pick up on the silent hints. He had been harsh to his brother recently, even they had noticed, and now Sam was keeping secrets from him.

‘He’ll come around, Dean.’ Cas said it with such certainty, but he wasn’t so sure anymore.

‘Idgits.’


	12. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam kills a car, then has a touchy-feely sesh with the Archangels

Sam sucked in air, felt Gabriel’s smirk even though he wasn’t facing the Archangel. Hands twisted him slightly, moving him so he could feel the smaller man behind him, and Sam shuddered. Being so close to someone, after so long trying to keep distance, was difficult. Many mixed feelings, and he was supposed to clear his head?

‘Focus, Sammoose.’ Sam was trying, staring at the broken car windshield in front. Lucifer was perched in one corner, up on top of a car, far enough away that the others couldn’t see. Sam had asked for it this way, he didn’t want them to watch him fail at this.

‘I’m trying.’ He snapped back, Gabriel moving around to stand in front, an unimpressed expression. A hand reached forwards, fingertips glowing, and Sam almost flinched. It brushed his forehead, and Sam tried to clear his head, tried to do exactly as he was being told. But it was difficult, even with the Grace trying to help.

Ignoring Gabriel’s command, Sam let his gaze leave the windshield, moving instead to the Archangel in front. Over his shoulder, the faint glitch in the air that Sam could pick up on, that was what he chose to focus on. To begin with, it was no more than an annoyance, but he worked on it. Gradually, the colour bled together, melding into a solid form. Wings, or one wing, and Sam was slightly in awe. Unlike Lucifer’s, which was burnt into Sam’s mind after the incident in Hell, Gabriel’s were golden. They reflected the light, stunning really, and Sam felt the same hitch inside him that he felt with the Demon Blood. Something non-human, something that made him different.

Unfortunately, it turned out that he had very little control of this new-found access to his power, demonstrated when the car that he had originally been focusing on crushed itself, the awful screeching of metal filling the air. Gabriel jumped back, Sam looked just as shocked, but Lucifer just peered across.

‘Better. Next time, try not to let Gabriel’s wings distract you.’ Sam blushed dark red, the smaller Archangel turning to Sam with the same surprise. Maybe he hadn't realised that Sam could see them. This time, he focused again, Gabriel spreading his wings slightly to help. It was slightly easier to find, but once he had tapped in, he tried to rein it back. It didn’t work, the car went skidding backwards with the tiniest of hand movements, hitting the one that Lucifer was sitting on.

‘Huh, looks like we need to work on this.’ Gabriel mused, looking to Lucifer, who was studying Sam. Sam, however, was doing his best to stare at the ground, wishing he could just do what they were asking. How difficult could it be, he had done this all the time with Demon blood! Annoyance, shame, guilt, all the things that made him close in, yet he didn’t care.

‘You did well. I didn’t think you’d manage to reach it in the first lesson.’ Just to check that Lucifer was genuine, Sam rose his head. Sure enough, the Archangel looked sincere. It was enough to overwhelm the Hunter, who mumbled apologies and walked back in the direction of Bobby’s house.

**

Dean flicked through the reports they had, focusing on the update from Rufus. A phone-call confirmed that not only had there been demonic signs, but he thought something was about to happen. The idea was to get there as soon as possible, within reason, but he didn’t want to disturb Sam and the Archangels. Speaking of the Devil, or in this case, the Devil’s vessel, his baby brother entered the house. Even though everyone looked up, Sam didn’t pause, heading straight to the stairs.

‘I figure it didn’t go well.’ Castiel remarked, and Dean stood to go after his brother, then hesitated. Did he have that privilege to do that anymore, with all that had happened? The hesitation had Bobby sighing, Ellen looking angry at him, before the door to the house opened yet again. Two Archangels walked in, stopping in the room and staring at each other.

‘I’ll go.’ Gabriel stated, and Lucifer gave a nod. Before Dean could offer, Gabriel was running up the stairs after Sam. Lucifer walked into the room as Dean sat back down, coming across to stare at the notes that he had been making. For some reason, he was more relaxed around the Devil recently, even though he still thought it might end badly. Sam had trusted Ruby so easily, and it seemed to be the same in this instance.

‘Impressive work.’ Dean just blankly stared at the Devil, who gave him an appraising look.

‘What?’ Why was he purposefully picking fights? Lucifer shrugged, took a seat next to Jo, who looked across with the same awe that Sam had when he first realised Angels were real.

‘I just find the differences between you and Sam interesting.’ He wanted to ask, but also didn’t want to appear bothered by the fact that Lucifer was studying them. He remembered when Castiel first visited, the curiosity in the meetings they had, unsure about human culture. That was a point Dean couldn’t resist bringing up.

‘How do you know so much about modern culture if you were in the Cage?’ Was mentioning it a bad idea? The Devil seemed surprised by the question, but ultimately looked unphased by the mention of the prison in Hell specifically designed to box him in. Bobby looked like he was ready to write whatever Lucifer said, after all, there was so little lore on Angels.

‘I have the ability to see through others’ eyes, as long as they are committing an act in my name.’ Nobody spoke, Dean trying to think about all the things Lucifer must have been able to see in his lifetime. Then, just because he couldn’t stop himself, he had to know.

‘Did you see Azazel?’ Because that night, the one Dean could barely remember apart from the faint smell of smoke, the screaming, Sammy in his arms, was the thing that he needed to know about. Lucifer stared silently, evidently working out if it was a good idea to tell him.

‘I saw them, that night. I’ve seen Sam grow up, he was watched constantly by Demons.’ It felt like a punch to the gut, knowing he hadn't kept his baby brother safe, but Lucifer was one step ahead.

‘You couldn’t do anything, Dean. You kept him as safe as possible.’ A shout from upstairs drew attention away from the current situation, because that shout was definitely Sam. Lucifer and Dean both stood at the exact same speed, Bobby looking between them.

‘I’ll go.’ Dean would argue, but Lucifer was gone in a heartbeat, leaving him to fight against moving to the stairs. They were two Archangels, they could deal with whatever it was.

**

Sam watched the Archangel peer around the doorframe, then step inside. He shut the door, took another step closer, and Sam rose his head. He was tired, exhausted down to the bone, and he just wanted to be able to sleep without seeing the images from nightmares haunting him. He wanted to go back, to how it was before all of this, when he had his brother by his side and they trusted each other.

‘You okay, kiddo?’ He didn’t know why he slumped, allowing the Archangel to see just how tired he was. Gabriel was still cautious, moving until he was sitting on the bed opposite Sam, the one that usually belonged to Dean, except they hadn't been sleeping at the same times, not anymore. Dean couldn’t even bare to share a room with him, Sam thought, biting back a sob.

‘Hey, it’s okay to be tired, Sammich. You’ve had a shitty time.’ He couldn’t hide it. He didn’t want to hide it, not anymore. Unbuttoning his shirt, ignoring the weird expression Gabriel began to give him, or the fact the Archangel opened his mouth to protest, Sam reached the gauze he kept on. Lucifer hadn't healed it, hadn't been able to. Hadn't even realised it existed, because it was warded by Magic.

‘You’re hurt?!’ He didn’t have time to unpeel, Gabriel was already almost in his lap, fingers reaching to heal it. Sam watched him peel it away, watched him freeze up as he saw the mark that had been carved into his skin by Ruby. At the time, Sam hadn't known what it was. He did now, it was a symbol originating in the lore, supposed to symbol a monster. A creature that was the lowest of the low, disgusting, and often known as the “slut of hell”.

‘I’m going to kill her.’ She was already dead, Sam wanted to point out, but he couldn’t, because Gabriel was pressing a hand over it. His hand glowed, and Sam could tell what he was trying to do, but it wouldn’t work. The spell had been woven into his skin, Sam couldn’t get rid of it. In fact, just as Gabriel tried again, the pain burnt right through.

He couldn’t help the shout that came out, Gabriel wincing and pulling back, staring at the mark still on his skin. It was then that Sam realised quite how close the Archangel was, straddling one of his thighs with Sam’s shirt mostly unbuttoned, and the Hunter tried to wiggle back. Gabriel, however, had always been a little shit.

‘Nervous, Sammy?’ Yes, because this was an Archangel, who had golden eyes and wings fluttering behind him, a shit-eating grin that proved just how smug he was. Sam was hesitant, reaching forwards until his hand was resting over Gabriel’s arm. He didn’t know why he had done it, just knew that he wasn’t actually hating how close Gabriel was, or the fact that he was almost shirtless. The Archangel looked pleased, fingers returning to his collarbone, tracing back down to the mark.

‘Am I interrupting?’ Lucifer appeared, and Sam almost dropped Gabriel on the floor. By moving, however, Lucifer’s eyes found the mark on his chest that he had been trying to hide. Sam watched the Devil’s eyes flick red, Gabriel rolling out of the way as Lucifer moved across. His hand reached out, not quite touching.

‘I didn’t know about this.’ So, he hadn't seen all of Sam’s failures. That was good, he thought, before Lucifer was looking into his eyes and Sam forgot how to breathe. He didn’t know what was going on, why the Archangels seemed to know something he didn’t, or why he felt so comfortable with both of them.

‘I’ll find a way to get rid of this, Sam.’ Yeah, Sam could wish.


	13. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam feels like he's losing control

Jo stayed crouched low, shotgun in hand, Dean by her side. Annoyingly, they had already managed to lose the others. The town was a mess, chaos everywhere, and with two powerless Archangels running around, it wasn’t getting any better. Speaking of, wherever Sam was, he was supposed to be getting here soon. Dean checked his watch, nodding to Jo, who started to creep forwards. Anarchy had broken out as soon as the people believed some of them were Demons, and it was only with Castiel’s assistance that they were able to identify that they weren’t.

So, the black eyes were a myth. It was still a shock, when Ellen appeared with Bobby, both of them looking like they had been running from something nasty. They sprinted across the road, reaching the alley where Dean and Jo were hiding, slumping down behind them. Dean turned, wincing when he saw the black eyes, before focusing on the fact that it wasn’t true.

‘At least four kids have guns, I’m counting as many as ten bodies already.’ Ellen panted, gripping the shotgun harder. Dean had moved out of the way slightly, so she could silently check that Jo was alright. Bobby gave a nod to agree with what she had said, before another figure joined them. Castiel didn’t run across, merely walked across the road, which Dean would have laughed at had the Angel not got a bloody stain on his shirt.

‘Cas?’ Dean knew his voice was slightly stressed, potentially because his baby brother was nowhere in sight, but the Angel peered down, seemed surprised, then looked to where they were all crouching in the alley.

‘I believe I was shot.’ Of course he was. Bloody perfect.

‘Where’s Sam and the two hideaways?’ Castiel frowned at the name given to his brothers, pondering over the words before shrugging.

‘Gabriel is currently in a church, Lucifer went to find Sam.’ How his brother managed to lose the two Archangels that seemed to cling to him was beyond Dean’s explanation, but it did increase his worry. They needed to get to that church, then see if they could find Sam.

**

Sam groaned, his head sticky from blood, but he managed to mumble a thanks to Rufus.

‘Everything’s gone hay-shit and you’re saying thanks?’ Sam didn’t offer anything else, letting his hands be untied before he stood, wobbling as the force of the blow to the head struck him. He needed to find War, the Horseman acting as a Roger, a stupid townsman that was currently causing all this havoc.

He gripped the Angel blade that had been taken, returned by Rufus. He didn’t give the older Hunter a chance to explain, leaving the room and ignoring the shotguns that turned in his direction. They were scared, sure, but War had pissed him off. Had said things, things about the Demon Blood that Sam didn’t want to ever admit were true.

The damn car was the issue, the Red Horseman would be going straight for it. Sam couldn’t kill War, not without the training that he needed from the Archangels, and he now understood why they told him it was necessary. Without it, Sam was being beaten around like he was nothing, tied up and bashed on the head by a creature that was so smug.

Rufus didn’t ask, but followed his directions with ease. Pinning Roger/War to the car was the easy bit, Sam resting the Angel blade under his chin.

‘Humans, always ready to kill each other.’ It was sneered, Rufus tightening his grip, Sam pressing harder into the skin. Sure enough, War bled, dark and just as inviting as it had been all those times before. And worse, the Horseman knew it. He could see it, the hunger in Sam’s eyes, the longing for something he wasn’t allowed.

‘You can have it, Sam. Think of it as a gift.’ Rufus was staring, and Sam could only describe the look as worry. Worry, Sam thought, that he would do the wrong thing. Nobody trusted him anymore, nobody believed he could be the person that wasn’t corrupted by Azazel all those years ago. Deep down, Sam didn’t believe it either, but it didn’t stop him from slicing the fingers off of the Horseman, the ring dropping to the ground along with blood, War shrieking.

Even with the car roaring off, Sam wasn’t satisfied. Maybe it was the blood, still slick on the blade he was holding. Maybe it was the ring, covered in the blood of a Demon, just as tempting. The hunger gnawed at his stomach, ate away inside of him, while Rufus cleared his throat.

‘Need to explain anything to me?’ He could trust Rufus, he knew that. But Sam still shook his head, pocketing the ring and staring at the blade, the blood that he couldn’t have. Wiping it onto his jeans, because he would rather ruin them than his reputation, the Hunter began to move in the direction of the last known location of the Archangels.

**

Gabriel yelped as Lucifer grabbed him, spinning until he was pinned against the wall. Not that the younger was complaining, his brother’s body against his, a knee pressing between his legs. Unfortunately, it wasn’t sexual. No, it was to complain, because Gabriel had been given one task. Look after the younger Winchester, a simple task, or Gabriel thought it would be. It wasn’t, because Sam had a habit of attracting attention, and a good-looking girl had distracted Gabriel’s attention for two seconds.

‘One job, Gabriel.’ Lucifer snarled, and Gabriel swore he could see the red in Lucifer’s eyes. It was gone quickly, stepping back sharply, Gabriel turning to see what the issue was. He noticed it immediately, no longer did the people in the room appear to have black eyes. The influence was gone.

The walk out of the barricaded area was quiet, walking onto the road, ignoring the bodies. Shotguns abandoned, the townspeople slowly looking around as if they expected something to magically appear. Gabriel’s attention focused on his younger brother, Castiel, who was walking towards them with the Hunters following. But no Sam.

‘Was this you?’ Dean shook his head, looking to the rest of his group, before looking to Gabriel. Gabriel looked to his older brother, but Lucifer’s attention was on something else. Sure enough, on the horizon, a sleek red car could be seen speeding out of the town. War had escaped, the Archangel thought, but why?

The answer came with the emergence of the Moose, covered in demon blood with an angel blade in hand, and the other holding the ring. Behind him, a Hunter that Gabriel presumed to be Rufus, who slowly went to Bobby and greeted him.

‘Got the ring.’ Sam handed it across to Dean without hesitation, but the older Hunter was more concerned with the cut on Sam’s temple. His hand reached for it, but Sam took a big step back. Only one word could describe his expression, fear.

‘I’m fine, s’ just a scratch.’

**

The shower was the only good thing, Sam thought. It washed away the tempting smell of Demon blood, before he stepped out, freezing as he looked in the mirror. Black eyes stared back, dark and terrifying, but as Sam blinked, it was gone. It didn’t stop him from staring in the mirror for a solid ten minutes, waiting to see if it would change. When they stayed hazel, the Hunter slumped to the tiled floor, before letting his gaze slip to the mark on his shoulder.

Blood magic, such a dangerous thing. His finger traced the edge of it, trying to ignore the memories that threatened to break through, shoving everything back down. Focusing, he dug deep, reaching for whatever dangerous thing threatened to burst through while hunting War. Slowly, he raised his hand, looked to the mirror above the sink.

With one clench of his fist, the glass cracked, the fracture spreading angrily across the reflection. He watched it, twisted his grip slightly, felt the shards fall under his command. And just like that, he snapped out of whatever daze he had been under, letting go of the hold and wincing at the smashing sound. He’d have to apologise to Bobby, or get one of the Angels to fix it. They didn’t need to know how he broke it, though.


	14. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second Horseman to deal with, and Sam's losing control

Dean was waiting for it to shatter. The perfect harmony that had currently fallen, given the ring they had seized from War. He knew his little brother, could see the building pressure behind those hazel eyes, knew something was happening. Bobby had known them long enough that he was pretty clued in, could see it the moment Sam came in from his third training session, looking just as angry as he had the other two.

‘Alright?’ Dean was cautious, not lashing out even when Sam snapped back that he was fine. His brother was hurting, that much was clear, but Dean didn’t know why. Not yet.

‘C’mon kid, we’re going out.’ Gripping his leather jacket, knowing the only way to do this properly was to get him away from the others, Dean moved towards the door. Sam looked ready to argue, mouth opening, before it pressed into a firm line.

The drive was made in silence, but Dean knew it was working. Being back in Baby, just the two of them, Sam was softening slowly. The stress seemed to seep out slowly, his body slowly relaxing back into the seat, lips no longer stuck in a hard expression.

‘Sorry.’ He eventually mumbled, Dean pulling across into a stop he knew well from when they stayed at Bobby’s as kids, it was always the place Dad would take them to brief Dean on how he needed to keep Sam safe. He killed the engine, looked across at his baby brother, tried to work out how to ask.

‘Want to tell me what’s wrong?’ Dean was worried it might be the Demon Blood, and from the looks of it, he could tell. Saw it, the same shadowed look on Sam’s face. Had he drunk some? No, the Angels would have told him. So, what was it? Cravings?

‘I don’t… I don’t think I’m a good person.’ That wasn’t what Dean had been expecting, and it hit him right in the chest. Sam was looking down at his hands, turning them over, grip tight, nails digging in. Dean moved, separated them, ran a thumb over the indents left.

‘Why?’ Because he couldn’t just shut that down, not without knowing. Even though he had a feeling that finding out would hurt.

‘It’s still in me. Whatever Azazel left, and I know it is, and…’ Dean shut him up with a gentle squeeze, Sam falling silent, but he looked set in his mind. Sure, Dean hadn't really seen what Sam could do, but how bad could it be? He wasn’t on the Demon blood, so surely the powers were less? Was Sam worried that they wanted more?

‘Dean… I-’ Dean’s phone buzzed, cutting off whatever Sam was about to say, and he looked apologetic as he rose it to his ear.

‘Dean.’

‘Cas, hey, what is it? Kind busy…’

‘We’ve found Famine. And it isn’t good, Dean.’ Dammit, Dean looked to Sam, but his brother was looking out of the window, pushing behind whatever had happened.

‘Fine. We’re coming.’

**

‘Sam…’

‘Got it, staying here.’ He stated, shooting Bobby a thankful smile for not saying the words that he feared hearing most. Just because Bobby was keeping him around, didn’t mean the guy liked him. Dean paused, obviously torn between bringing Sam with him or not. They were in a Motel room, Ellen and Jo weren’t with them this time, but Castiel was. The two Archangels were off searching for leads on Raphael, telling them they had to call if needed.

‘Call us if there’s an issue.’ Dean was staring right at him, before Sam asked for the thing that he knew would hurt Dean the most. Castiel stayed calm, even as Dean handcuffed him to the sink, and Sam could rest knowing he was safe.

‘Good luck.’ And he meant it. Dean gave a nod, turned to Cas and Bobby, and Sam could forget this was happening.

**

It had happened so fast. Demons, and Sam knew what they were intending to do. Now, as he stood outside the Motel, he tried to remember that it wasn’t his fault. That the fire department’s flashing lights, the shouts from the Police cars spread around the collapsed building, weren’t his fault. He’d tried to do what Gabriel and Lucifer had taught, but the fear had crept in. And now he’d brought an entire building to the floor.

He stared at the duffel bags in his hand, everything that belonged to Dean and Bobby, he hadn't been able to carry his stuff. And now, he had to go and find them. Hope that they were alive, and that Famine hadn't managed to kill them yet. Stashing the bags in the Impala, he looked to the blacked-out building, pulled in his anger and fear as he walked towards the building.

His brother looked bad, Bobby looked worst, and Castiel was stuffing his face full of meat. Famine grinned, looked proud of Sam, told him how it had been a gift. Dean looked so disappointed, hurt, knowing Sam had drunk the blood. But he hadn't, didn’t let it get near him, and he looked at the room full of Demons. If he used his power, if he tried to, he could kill everyone in this building, Dean included.

Demons closed in, angry that Famine would give them up, but Sam shook his head. He did not want the gift, and so he watched as Famine consumed them. Knew it gave him a better chance of channelling his power, knew he might be able to beat the Horseman if he tried hard enough. Rose his hand, focused, and squeezed his fist tight.

The windows shattered, but he managed to control the shards, stopping them from hitting the trio on the floor. The same could not be said for the dead bodies, which were now like pin-cushions, or Famine himself. The Horseman didn’t flinch at the shattering, but did flinch when Sam managed to get control, when he started to pull. It took effort, Sam found that the building itself shook as he tried to control whatever power he had been given, and even when Famine was dead, Sam knew he had to be careful.

**

Ellen and Jo looked shocked at the story, blinking in surprise. Dean told them everything, looked outside to where Sam was sitting on one of the scrapped cars. He hadn't spoken to them since he had killed Famine, and Dean was beginning to worry that they needed to get him in the panic room.

‘When do we detox him?’ Bobby asked, Dean about to explain they should probably start now, before Castiel spoke.

‘He doesn’t have any Demon blood in him. Well, apart from Azazel’s stain.’ That froze the room, Castiel going on to say there had never been a stain. That what had happened back in the town had been Sam, without any blood. Natural power, the gift he had been given by Azazel, and Dean looked back out to Sam.

‘Powerful.’ Ellen stated slowly, and Dean nodded. That was true. But the more important question, the one that Dean was currently dreading, who was going to tell the Archangels?


	15. Losing control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, title chapter is basically the plot

When Gabriel found out what had happened, he couldn’t quite believe it. Apart from threatening to smite every Demon that ever lived, he managed to keep his anger in check, finding an upset Sam sitting on one of the cars. It was dark, and Dean had eventually prayed for him, told him everything that happened. He approached quietly, looking to the Hunter.

‘Sammich, hey, how…’ He trailed off, however, when he noticed Sam’s arms. To begin with, he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. But then he understood, looked at the rake-marks up and down his arms, and it stole his breath. Sam had shredded his arms, his nails were caked in dried blood, and the mess of his arms was staining the jeans underneath.

‘Hey kid, it’s a little bit cold out here, how about we get you inside.’ Sam’s face remained blank, Gabriel praying for his little brother to come and give him a hand. Castiel appeared, went to speak, before his eyes focused on the same thing that Gabriel was staring at. Mission number 1, get Sam to the bath. He couldn’t heal them just yet, they weren’t doing too much damage, he had to have Sam give consent for himself to be healed.

‘Going to touch now, Sammich.’ A hand rested on his shoulder, but even so, Sam flinched back like he’d been hit. His eyes were wide, confused, and he looked down to his arms in panic.

‘It was black, I swear it was black I…’ Sam fell silent, Gabriel silently manoeuvring the Sasquatch off the car, Castiel on the other side, propping him up.

‘That’s it, easy there. Let’s get you inside, see if we can’t sort this out.’ Sam should be healing. He had advanced healing, meaning he was stopping himself from doing it. The thought hurt Gabriel, but he said nothing, finally reaching the house. Castiel went in first, and even Gabriel could hear the shout from Dean. But as they entered the house, nobody approached. They looked, of course, eyes falling to the mess Sam had made of his arms.

‘Dean, fancy running a bath?’ Dean moved then, quicker than Gabriel had ever seen, while Gabriel looked to Cas. He got the hint, came to help Sam get up the stairs. When they got to the bathroom, Sam still mostly catanonic, Gabriel had to make a decision. And he hoped it was the right one.

‘Dean, you’ve got to be the one to do this. You’re the only one he trusts, and with what Ruby did, I’m not risking it. Dean, look at me,’ Dean did, but his eyes were just as wide and lost as his brother’s, ‘Be strong, just for now. I’ll help, I promise, but Sam has to come back around.’

**

Dean was gentle, soothing words falling from his lips as he unbuttoned his brother’s shirt, cutting it off to prevent it running over his arms. He did the same to the undershirt, froze when he saw a gauze covering Sam’s shoulder, before reaching for the kid’s belt. That caused a reaction, one of fear, something Dean didn’t want to think too deeply about.

‘It’s me, Sam. Just me, not going to hurt.’ Shaky hands withdrew, which was better than not responding at all, and Dean got the jeans off. He reached for boxers, but Sam shook his head, and he could settle for that. Even as Sam slowly sat down, Dean kept a hand on him, watching to make sure he was alright. Reaching for the washcloth, he lathered it up, reaching for his brother.

‘Ruby?’ Dean froze, slowly moving so Sam could see him, but the confusion was clear. Dean didn’t know what to do, so just took hold of his brother’s hand, watched Sam blink down at it.

‘Dean.’ It wasn’t a question, so Dean didn’t say anything.

‘Thought it was black.’ He looked to his arms, stared at them, and Dean began to move the cloth over them. The water turned red, and Sam looked pleased, something that freaked Dean out more than he would admit.

‘Sammy, you didn’t drink it. You’re not a monster, Sam, you’re doing this to be good.’ Sam looked up so lost, and Dean could understand. He didn’t think he was doing much better, if he was honest.

**

Sam was sleeping, head resting against Dean’s chest, listening to his brother hum Hey Jude under his breath. It was peaceful, in a way, and Dean wasn’t asking about his arms, or the mark on his chest. Sure, Sam saw anger, but Dean didn’t know what that carving meant. Not yet, but Sam knew he would research, or ask Cas. For now, however, Sam could rest.

He wasn’t exactly sure what had happened. One moment, he was beating himself up for flattening a Motel, the next he was in a warm bath with Dean holding him, and he could see his brother was scared. And Sam had been scared, thought he was losing control. But now, as he let his power move across the room, he didn’t let the fear take over.

Dean’s quiet gasp told him it was working, before Sam head the old record player in the corner start up, the soft music humming through the room. Another blanket hit the bed, from the cupboard where Sam used to hide as a kid, and Dean wrapped him up in it and snuggled further down.

‘Pretty cool, Sam.’ Yeah, Sam agreed, Dean was pretty cool. 

**

When Dean woke, he was warm. Sam was sprawled out, limbs entangled with his, and he had to huff a laugh at how his brother seemed to be part-octopus. He looked to the record player in the corner, remembered how Sam had played it last night, remembered how he had kept control. So, were they going to talk about the issue this morning? He looked to the white bandages around Sam’s arms, then to the mark on his chest.

His fingers reached for it, brushed aside the sleep shirt so he could see it. He didn’t know what it was, what it meant, but he knew it had to be there for a reason. Deep down, he knew it hadn't been self-inflicted, that someone else had to have done that. It wasn’t there before Hell, and by the precision of it, Dean could only come to one conclusion. Ruby.

But what had she done? And why had Sam not told him? Okay, that one he knew, remembered how much of a dick he had been to Sam when he had come back from Hell. He slipped out from under Sam, heard his brother whine and make grabby arms, before gripping a pillow and smiling. Dean chuckled, padded out of the room.

Bobby was up, gave him a questioning glance, and Dean slumped into one of the chairs.

‘I don’t know, Bobby. Something happened with Ruby, and he’s got marks that aren’t from himself. Then there’s his arms, I don’t even know how to start that conversation.’ Bobby slid across a mug, sat down beside him and waited. Eventually, Dean gave in, sketched the mark he had seen and showed the older man, whose face fell.

‘You know it?’ Bobby moved to the bookshelf, flicked through a couple, before finding one and bringing it back.

‘Boy, I’m thinking that Sam could do with some motherly attention.’ Dean looked up, then to the cabin that Ellen was staying in. She had always had a soft spot for Sam, but he also knew she feared crossing over a boundary.

‘I’ll talk to her.’ Because while he didn’t want mothering, Sam had never had it. Not unless it was from Dean. Bobby nodded, opening the book and turning it around so Dean could read the title.

_ The Slut of Hell, A monster of darkness and despair _


	16. Need for a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellen takes a big role

Sam basically ran down the stairs, book in hand, spotting both Bobby and Dean in the kitchen. Both of them looked up, and Sam knew a conversation was close to starting, probably something about the thick bandages on his arms, but he had something more important than his own idiotic self. He slammed the book down, grinning.

‘I’ve got a lead on Pestilence.’ He ignored the look the two men shared, flicking through until he found the page, spinning it to the two of them.

‘Croatoan. I’ve checked the databases and found a mass storage facility, I’m thinking that’s what he’s planning.’ Sam looked up, expecting pleased looks, but just found worry. He was about to take it away, before Bobby gave a brief nod.

‘Looks good. Best lead we’ve got.’ That was enough praise for him, Sam gripping the book and shutting it, turning to go and tell Cas. If he got the Angel on board, Dean would follow.

‘Sam, don’t you think you need to rest?’ He froze, listened to his brother’s words, but honestly, the worst thing for Sam’s already declining mental health was more time to think. The more he thought, the more he remembered that this was all his fault anyway, and that he really needed to sort it out. Maybe, once all that was done, and the world wasn’t facing an apocalypse, he could settle.

‘I’m good.’ A slight lie, his arms hurt, but he didn’t need to deal with that now. In fact, he could heal them slightly faster, but that defeated the purpose. If they were healed, Sam couldn’t check that his blood still ran red, rather than the dark black that he imagined.

‘Ellen wants you, boy.’ Bobby stood, turning, and Dean looked away. Sam paused, looking between them, trying to work out why Ellen would want him. And by the looks of it, they knew why, although they weren’t saying anything.

‘Sure. Need to tell her about this anyway.’

**

‘Ellen…’ Sam had evidently stepped into the Cabin that Ellen was currently living in, sharing with Jo, although her daughter was out at the moment.

‘Come. Sit.’ She gestured to the chair in front, Sam’s eyes wandering from the chair, to the bowl, to the scissors and comb. It was a good excuse to speak to him, the fact that his floppy hair was hanging down too much, or the fact that he’d let his stubble grow out slightly too much. Dutifully, Sam sat down, angling so she could see the book in his lap.

‘I found Pestilence, or at least have a good lead on him.’ Of course, Sam distracted himself using research. She gently tipped his head back, not questioning why he was so desperate to get on to finding the next Horseman.

‘How about we talk, first?’ She already had the scissors moving towards his hair, trapping him into the conversation they were going to have. His shoulders tensed, before relaxing, and she glanced to his arms. Under the flannel, she knew the bandages would be present, and below them, the mess she had glimpsed at last night. Bobby had explained the details, telling her that they thought Sam could do with some advice from a female. They hadn't said it, but she knew they meant Motherly advice. Truthfully, she had thought Joanne would be a boy when she was pregnant, not that she disliked having a girl. And Sam, he had never had a parent. She couldn’t necessarily fill the role, but she could take over caring for him.

‘Okay.’ He finally stated, although she heard the wobble. The thing was, even she wasn’t sure how to deal with this. She barely knew Sam, apart from the fact that he was the younger of the two, the one that preferred books to people. The one that didn’t try and charm his way through everything, the more emotional one. And, of course, she heard about Ruby.

‘Want to explain what happened last night?’ Soft, gentle. She snipped at the ends of his hair, fingers running through it, didn’t miss the way he tensed as the scissors snipped.

‘I just… I needed to check.’ She thought back to the voicemail, to everything that had gone on between the two brothers. They may not say a lot, but she could Dean was annoyed, and had even heard that Sam’s eyes had gone black.

‘That your blood was red?’ He nodded, then held still, like he feared she would reprimand him for the movement. Slowly, she moved around, looking at him carefully.

‘Sam, you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re human, just like me, just like Dean. The only difference is you’ve got a little bit extra, something that you can use to help.’ Momentarily, it looked like Sam was listening, round hazel eyes staring at her with hope. But the word help made him look away, and she could see the way he was beating himself up, could see how he was telling himself that it wasn’t the truth.

‘They wouldn’t need help, if I hadn't let Lucifer out.’ Being blamed for the apocalypse, the possible ending of the world, couldn’t be easy. But this, she did know wasn’t his fault. Taking one hand, careful not to move too quickly, she crouched down, low enough to meet his eye.

‘You didn’t know what you were doing, Sam. Tricked by both Heaven and Hell, how could anyone do the right thing?’ She knew he wasn’t really believing her words, not really, but he still smiled slightly at her, lopsided, hurt.

‘I guess.’ Gabriel had been the one to tell her that Sam could heal himself, if he chose to. The fact that the flannel was tight against his arms told her the bandages were still there, that Sam hadn't allowed himself to heal.

‘Do you think you could heal them?’ He looked ready to protest, when she pulled out the tiny matchbox-style box she carried, handed it across. He looked curious, opened it, stared at the pin inside. Now, Ellen was fully aware that this wasn’t the way either, but she was working with a boy that needed over twenty years of mothering, and had unexplored telekinetic abilities.

‘If you need to check, you can use this. Just one drop.’ He looked to her, then to the box. Slowly, he nodded, and this time she could see it sinking in. Nothing visibly happened, although she could feel it, knew that something had changed. Hoped he was allowing himself to heal.

‘But, there’s a condition.’ That made panic take over, and Ellen cursed her choice of language.

‘If you use this, I want to know, okay?’ Her hand closed over his, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead. Again, the same shiver, but this time he was smiling, a genuine smile.

‘I’ll tell you.’

**

‘And you didn’t tell me?’ Gabriel was getting bored of being shoved against walls by his older brother, spun them so that Lucifer was the one pinned, spread his wings to show he wasn’t joking. They were upstairs, in Sam and Dean’s room, Lucifer having finished searching for a lead. Surprisingly, the Archangel wasn’t too happy with what had happened with Sam, wanted to know why Gabriel wouldn’t heal him.

Eventually, Lucifer had understood that part, but had moved on to being angry that he hadn't been summoned. Just as Gabriel pinned his brother, he felt it, a slight rush of energy. Sam, he thought, stepping away from his brother.

‘Ellen must have spoken to him.’ He said aloud, honestly surprised that Dean had agreed to someone other than him mothering his brother.

‘Ellen?’ Lucifer questioned, his wings having retreated back, and the angry expression replaced with concern.

‘Bobby suggested that Sam needed a mother-figure.’ Gabriel didn’t point out that Dean needed one to, that he had been the one to raise Sam, and so hadn't got the childhood that most would have. Then again, explaining that to Dean, the one supposed to be like Michael, would probably end with an Angel Blade in his stomach.

‘I suppose, it makes sense.’ Lucifer had seen more of Sam’s life than he had, knew more about him, but Gabriel didn’t let that stop him from claiming he knew Sam. Had actually interacted with him long before Lucifer had left the Cage. It wasn’t jealousy, Gabriel refused to call it that. He just wanted Sam to understand that Gabriel… cared for him.

The door opening broke his thoughts, a wild Sasquatch coming in, hair clipped and stubble gone, looking all smiley. The smile turned into shock when he spotted the two of them, before he gave a cautious smile in the direction of Lucifer.

‘Hey, did you find anything?’ Lucifer snorted at the obvious attempt to change the conversation, but he did actually answer.

‘Not much, just that Raphael is being sneakier than we first thought. It was exhausting, chasing them down.’ Lucifer slumped onto the bed, Sam looking hesitant.

‘You can sleep, if you want.’ He was gesturing to the bed, Lucifer mumbling a thanks, flopping over onto his belly and wriggling around until he was settled on it, splayed out with his arms hugging the pillow. Gabriel looked at him fondly, before moving to the door, not missing the way Sam was staring at Lucifer.

‘Coming, Sasquatch? Or continuing to stare?’ Sam blushed darkly, following Gabriel out of the door.


	17. Pestilence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, I've been struggling recently with a flatmate of mine, so sorry!   
Meanwhile, have another Chapter! Love to all :)

‘How do we kill Pestilence?’ Dean asked, looking around the Motel Room. Sam watched as both Lucifer and Gabriel turned to him, shoved down the heat threatening to rise to his cheeks. They had been working as a trio over the past couple of days, concentrating on his power, trying to get it to listen to him. It was definitely a work in progress, Sam knew that, but he was getting better. Knowing that Dean was alright with it, that Ellen wanted to see what he could do, that made it easier.

‘We don’t. Sam does.’ Lucifer remarked, and Sam could see the worry cross Dean’s face. Of course, Sam understood. After the last Horseman, Dean had been worried. Sam had been worried. Every Demon seemed to be after him, and pretty soon, every Angel would be as well. What he was doing was wrong, messing with Azazel’s work and turning it into something that could stop the very thing it was designed for.

But Sam wasn’t going to let that stop him. Like now, as heads turned to him, Ellen’s hopefulness, Jo’s concern, Dean’s worry, Bobby’s silent assessment. Castiel, the odd one in the group, who showed neither hatred nor favour towards Sam. The Hunter looked to Gabriel, who gave him a small, reassuring glance. For an Archangel, Gabriel could sometimes be pretty human, understanding why Sam was terrified of what was coming.

‘Are you alright with that?’ Ellen asked, placing a hand on his thigh. Usually, such a touch would have been odd. But recently, in the past couple of days, Ellen had been more affectionate than usual. He wondered if there was a reason behind it, if she had been put up to it, but she seemed honest. Her smile was focused on him, a brightness that made his heart clench. He had never had a mother, never even wondered about what it would be like to have one. Dean had always been in that role, the person raising him, a Mother, brother, friend and Father all in one. Yet Ellen seemed to be taking a part of that, stepping in, treating him like she treated Jo.

‘Yeah. If it means we can stop Michael.’ He added the last bit on, still worried that if this all went wrong, then he would be blamed. How was he supposed to know what was right, when everything he had been told previously was a lie? When everybody seemed to be plotting against him, how could he know that he wasn’t falling into a trap?

Castiel flinched suddenly, a hand raising to his head, just as Gabriel did the same.

‘Angel radio?’ Dean asked, looking between the two of them. Lucifer was already moving, coming to kneel before Gabriel, snatching the hand that had rose. Sam felt the urge to look away, but also to watch, staring at the Grace from both Archangels, watching as it wrapped around each other, harmless, yet oddly intimate.

‘Gabriel, **_speak to me brother, what is it?’ _**It took Sam only moments to realise Lucifer was speaking Enochian, and then a few more to realise he had understood it. The Hunter blanched, felt the worry gnaw at his gut, understanding Enochian? Another thing Azazel had done? Or was it like Lucifer’s wings, an ability he had since meeting the Devil?

**_‘Michael knows Sam is attempting to stop the apocalypse, has gone to the Empty.’ _**Castiel answered for Gabriel, standing up rather suddenly, just as Gabriel’s face turned sour. Sam looked between the three Angels, who seemed to be silently conveying the issue. Sam was confused, whatever the Empty was, it sounded dangerous. And if Michael knew he was trying to stop him, then why would the Empty help?

**_‘Resurrection?’ _**Lucifer asked, looking between the two. Sam froze, realising what the Empty was, a place where the dead were kept. A sort of Purgatory, perhaps, but for Angels? Demons? His mind whirred, watched as Lucifer snarled, wings snapping out aggressively. Gabriel looked the same, Castiel sad, before the three turned to Sam. And, just like that, Sam realised who was being resurrected. Realised, just because nobody could make Lucifer and Gabriel that angry, so quickly.

**_‘No, no that can’t happen.’ _**Gabriel and Lucifer did not seem surprised that Sam could talk Enochian, but they did move closer as Sam shot up from the bed, Ellen’s hand falling from his thigh, as Sam glanced to the door and back. An escape.

‘Sam, calm down. We can find her, and…’ Ruby. Ruby wasn’t dead, Ruby was alive, and Sam could feel it. His shoulder burnt, and he momentarily looked up, met Lucifer’s eyes, before he felt the world shift under him. It felt like he was falling, plummeting down, and he opened his mouth to scream.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in a Motel room. Lucifer wasn’t there, Gabriel was gone, his brother wasn’t by his side. Sam focused, first on the throbbing pain of his shoulder, near the mark that Ruby made, then on the surroundings. Dark, apart from the candlelight, illuminating the two figures in the room. One, a redhead, a collar around her neck. He recognised it from the lore, a Witch-collar, meaning the woman chained up was in pain. And she looked it, skin swollen, eyes cold, dress torn.

The second woman he recognised, even though she was wearing a new suit. Straw-blonde hair, cut short, brown eyes that seemed to light up when they saw him. Ruby grinned, something feral, and her eyes flicked to black.

‘Hey there, Sam. Been a while.’ The Witch looked away, like she was ashamed, before Sam tried to call upon the power Lucifer and Gabriel had taught him to harness. When the pain amplified, when he cried out and clutched at his shoulder, Ruby stepped forwards.

‘I wouldn’t try it, not unless you enjoy the pain.’ Another step, crouching down to where Sam was slumped, cradling his injured shoulder. A hand reached forwards, brushed over his cheek, and he bit down on his cheek to stop him from flinching.

‘Mind you, we all know how much you enjoy pain, love.’

**

The Witch stayed still, watched as Ruby chained him down, stripped him of his shirt and ran her nails down his skin, hard enough to draw blood. Watched the Hunter shudder, curl inwards, the mark on his shoulder angry and red. Ruby, the Demon that had found and caged her, stood tall. As she left, the heels she was wearing clicked on stone, blowing out the candle and immersing them in darkness.

‘Who are you?’ The voice was croaky, sounded broken, and the Witch pitied him. A Hunter, he may be, but he certainly didn’t seem to deserve this. She knew all about him, about the boy supposed to be the Devil’s vessel, and had heard from Ruby about how he had released the Devil. She made him sound weak, yet the Witch knew the type of curse the Demon had placed on him, knew how strong he had to be to even think of surviving that. And here he was, asking her who she was. Undoubtedly knowing she was a Witch, if his Hunting skills were anything like the rumours.

‘Rowena. Rowena MacLeod.’ Was there a point in lying? She heard him shift, the clinking of chains as he rolled over.

‘I’ll get us out of this.’ Rowena smiled, even though he couldn’t see it. Yes, she thought, Sam Winchester might just be one of the good ones. And if they could get out, maybe even somebody that would help protect her when all this went South. After all, she was a Witch, a pretty good one if she did say so herself, and the boy would need someone to break that curse.


	18. Ruby, you bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dislike Ruby. If you couldn't tell. But I love Gen, no hate there

Sam’s intentions had been to stay strong. With that in mind, he had managed what he presumed to be seven days of that mindset. Now, however, he was doubting the ability of the two Archangels that were trying to find him. Or were they? After all, they could kill Pestilence, if they showed their Grace. And Sam was more of a bother than a help, with powers he couldn’t control, and a mind that was very unstable.

Rowena was nice. Her Scottish accent kept him smiling, even as he felt the blood dry against his skin. He shifted slightly, the chains that wrapped around him moving as he sprawled out on his front, chest bare against the cold stone. It wasn’t very hygienic, not with his blood, sweat and god knows what else on the floor. But it was better than rolling over, his back had been split open more than once, he didn’t want to risk infection.

His fingers had been rubbed raw trying to pry the chains from his skin, but it hadn't done a lot to help him. In fact, it had just aided in reddening the skin, making it irritated and sore. The room was still dark, the only light was the candles that kept burning. Sam would have presumed witchcraft, but he could see that Rowena was equally annoyed about them as he was. For a Witch, she had been awfully caring. His promise to get her out of the chains she was currently in wasn’t going too well, but he was helping.

His food rations were being split, and, where possible, he tried to divert Ruby’s attention away from the redhead. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. Rowena looked a lot better than he did, but she still had her fair share of bruising, especially around the base of the collar that kept her under control.

Another thing he had learnt, that Crowley, the King of Hell that Lucifer and Gabriel were supporting, was the son of the Witch that was being forced to keep Sam chained here. That had been an interesting revelation, and he would have laughed, had it not been for the dryness of his throat, rubbed raw from screaming. Mind you, he probably deserved some of this. Lucifer had been released because of him, it was just luck that the Devil was actually trying to preserve humanity. Had he been evil, had Lucifer tried to start the apocalypse, all that would have been on Sam’s shoulders.

That thought kept him sober, kept the pain from turning him insane. Right now, Ruby had missing for longer than usual. Whatever she was planning, it had to be big. She talked of allies, presumably of the Demon kind, perhaps even a Horseman. If she had help, then she could be a bigger issue than Sam had originally thought. He wished he had the knife that Ruby had given him, the one that Dean kept in his belt. Without his powers to help him, he had no hope of killing Ruby.

Powers. The word that Gabriel and Lucifer had tried to convince him were a good thing, a blessing. But how could they be so precious, so good, if he couldn’t use them when he needed them? If he couldn’t help the two of them stuck in this cold room, from the fate that Ruby was planning? The end game, without a doubt, was to kill him. Sam was a risk, even he could see that, and Ruby couldn’t keep him alive.

‘Sammy.’ The word was purred, accompanied by the light increasing. Ruby had changed her clothes since the last time, now sporting blood-soaked clothes and a dangerous looking knife. Her eyes were black, even as she walked across and crouched down, fingers moving to dig into one of the lashes across his back.

‘Ruby.’ He snarled, tasted the metallic taste of blood against his lips. She should have stayed dead, he should have made sure she could never come back. How stupid could he be, to let someone with so much control over him walk freely? The mark on his shoulder throbbed angrily, warning him that she was still there, that she could quite easily beat him.

‘Drink up. I need you at full strength.’ That was different from usual, more like the Ruby he knew from before. And, like he had done when Dean first died, he refused. Of course, it wasn’t really an option. It hadn't been then, with her slowly drugging him, and it wasn’t now, when she flipped him onto his back and pressed the knife into the hollow at the base of his neck. Pain flared through him, a hiss escaping, watching as she sliced open her palm, pressing it over his mouth.

He fought, obviously. But history was repeating, and even as he thrashed under her, he felt the lack on oxygen getting to him. She pinned his limbs pretty effectively, and eventually his automatic response took over, mouth opening as the dark liquid yet again poisoned him. It tasted just as he remembered, and he momentarily got lost in the taste, seeking it out, before he remembered what Gabriel and Lucifer had told him. He could be good.

She knew better than to let him throw it up, holding still until he had swallowed it down. A smug smile crossed her face, something that he wished he could rip right from her face, but he didn’t. Instead, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, scrubbed it against his torn jeans as much as he could, trying to pretend his stomach wasn’t already craving what he couldn’t have. Ruby stood, dusted her jacket off, even though it was stained red, and turned to the door. It was only as she left that Sam realised that it had been human blood on her jacket, not that of an Angel or Demon.

‘Samuel?’ Rowena’s voice was soft, careful, like it was every time Ruby left. The Witch had seen him beg, had seen him cry, had watched his worst fears become reality. But she never said anything, not until he had gotten over the event. This time, she moved forwards slightly, the scrape of metal against the floor echoing in the room. He didn’t say anything, just stared into the darkness, wondering if his brother would leave him in this Hell. And, even if Dean did find him, would he ever forgive the blood that Sam had running through his veins?

‘Samuel, they’ll forgive you. I forgive you.’ It meant more than she knew, or, perhaps that was the point. The smallest reassurance from the Witch had his eyes tearing up, reaching silently for her in the dark. She strained, arm reaching outwards, and eventually her fingertips just about brushed his. They both moved, until they were more comfortable, able to just about reach each other for comfort.

‘I told you I’d get you out of this.’ Sam murmured, knew that Rowena was listening, could hear the steady rise and fall of her chest.

‘And you will. It just takes time.’ So, even if he had lost faith that the others were coming, Rowena still believed they would come. Did she have that much faith in him, that he was good enough to deserve saving?

‘Then we’ll hunt her down, make her suffer.’ Harsh words, spat out with venom, and Sam found himself agreeing with the Witch. Ruby would have to suffer.


	19. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowena and Sam are out, but it isn't the last we will be seeing of the Witch

Rowena laughed slightly as the wall crumbled, stepping over the rubble and glaring out across the space. Who would have guessed that the stupid Demon had been in league with Pestilence himself? The Witch moved her hand, murmuring the words and breaking the second wall, determined to find Sam Winchester. Ruby had been drugging him for two weeks now, and she could see the hunger behind his eyes. When they had dragged him away, Rowena had almost burst free. Anger, hatred, staring at the Hunter that should have been given the world.

Sam Winchester was nothing like she expected, but everything the rumours had said and more. Evidently unbelieving of his own abilities, but with a mind that could rival anyone. A brightness, that Sam himself could not see, yet she found contagious. Wanting to do the right thing had never been her strong suit, but here she was, willing to risk her captivity and potential death just to find the boy.

Rounding the corner, she paused when she ran into a group of people. It didn’t take her long to identify them, not with Sam’s late night whispers, of a life of Hunting. Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel. Three Angels, each one identified, before she moved her attention to the humans. The young female must be Jo, the woman by her side Ellen. The old man was Bobby, currently pointing a shotgun at her chest. That left the one with the dagger, Dean, pointing it at her threateningly. Every story that Sam had told her played in her mind, every useful fact that she knew strengthening her resolve.

‘Come, we don’t have much time to save Samuel.’ Ignoring the shocked expressions, she crossed the space, hurrying towards the place Ruby had dragged the Hunter to. If Ruby had known that Sam had managed to sneak her a nail, enough to break open the clasp to the collar, then the Demon hadn't shown it. And, right now, Rowena was pissed. Pissed, tired, and knowing that the people behind her would kill if they had the chance.

Her dress torn, she strode into the room where Pestilence was storing the infectious chemical that would wipe out half of America, heard the sound before she spotted him. The plan had been exposed, and Sam had come up with the plan. Speaking of the Hunter, he was in the room, looking slightly worse than when she saw him last. He rose his head as she moved around the corner, and Rowena took note of the injuries. A shirtless Sam would be a good sight, was it not for the infected whip-lashes along his back, the red raw skin from the shackles, the bruising and pain behind his eyes.

The boy was leaning over the most definitely dead body of Ruby, blood smeared across his chin, eyes darkening considerably. Not quite a Demon, she thought, crossing the room to reach his side. His fingers reached for the place where her collar had been, tracing the skin gently, before he looked down to her state of dress. Ruby’s jacket, long abandoned, was grabbed, hauled around her shoulders. Always a gentleman, even when he had ripped Ruby’s neck to shreds trying to access the blood he needed to kill Pestilence.

‘Thank you, Samuel.’ A hand to his cheek, thumb brushing through the dark blood belonging to the Bitch below them. Sam gave a small smile, just enough for Rowena to know he was okay, before she looked to the place where Pestilence had to be. The Horseman had only visited them once, down in the cell, but she had been able to get a read on him. As had Sam, with all that potential bubbling below his skin, the fire in his veins.

‘Can you kill him?’ She asked, ignoring the people behind them. Sam did the same, looking to the room, before his eyes found hers again. Black flashed across them, a Demon’s gaze, but it was gone just as quickly as she had seen it. It didn’t surprise her, the darkness, but what did surprise her was the humanity he always replaced it with. A good soul, for something so dark and twisted.

‘Without blinking.’ Sam answered, moving across to the door, and Rowena followed, bare feet padding across the stone floor after the almost-Demon.

**

Sam watched the water run red, getting rid of the stains of his capture. Lucifer had purged the blood, Gabriel had healed him, and Sam hadn't spoken. He couldn’t, not yet, not when Ruby’s blood could still be tasted on his tongue. Rowena had showered first, dressed, and told him she would see him soon. With that, she had left, leaving Sam to think about how bright the sun was shining through the window. His fingers moved down the mark on his shoulder, tracing the raised ridges, before moving down to his thighs. Resting, letting the water run clear.

A knock at the door caused him to falter slightly, shutting the water off and being thankful for the nice-smelling shampoo that must belong to Ellen.

‘Sam?’ Ellen’s voice, softer than her usual tone, and Sam grabbed a towel and looped it around his waist before calling her in. Her eyes went to the mark on his chest first, then to the faint scars of the shackles. If he turned around, no doubt the marks from the whip would still be there, tainting him. He wondered if she was going to be the one to ask him to leave, to go far away, where the taint of his blood couldn’t affect them anymore.

‘Ellen.’ His voice was weaker than he first intended it to be, and he hid his shame by grabbing a second towel, rubbing his hair to try and dry it. She moved forwards, until he couldn’t avoid her gaze, found her concerned expression aimed at him. Something he longed to see, but that was a selfish thought, and he couldn’t be selfish. Not when he deserved the pain.

‘It hurt.’ He almost bit his lip, confused as to why those words fell out, but Ellen just gave a small smile. Her arms opened, and Sam didn’t hesitate, falling into her arms, thankful that at least one person didn’t hate him for drinking the blood. If he’d needed to repent before, it was nothing compared to what he needed to do now. Just because she was still willing to touch him, to hug him, didn’t mean that the others would.

She left just as quickly as she had come, leaving the steamy bathroom and Sam standing in the middle of it, lost. His hand moved, looking to the replaced mirror, focusing on the edge. Ever so slowly, the thrum of power that he had lost returned, just enough to crack the reflection. He watched it, slightly pleased, before remembering what Ellen had told him. He took one of the shards, pressed the sharpest point to his finger, the blood beading to the tip.

Red. Human, for now.


	20. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy stuff this chapter, but not too bad!

‘Why do you keep forgiving me?’ Gabriel huffed, ignoring the slightly drunk Samsquatch, wondering why he was put on babysitting duty. The other Hunters had gone out, deciding that they would check that Pestilence’s disease wasn’t spread. It made sense, apart from Cassie had gone with them, and Gabriel was stuck watching Sam. Not really a chore, not when drunk Sam was so amusing.

The shirtless Hunter in question was lying on the floor, shoes abandoned, admiring the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He wasn’t too intoxicated, just enough to take the edge of, and Gabriel looked across with confusion.

‘I haven’t forgiven you, because you did nothing wrong.’ The boy had been tortured multiple times, but drugging had to be the harshest thing. And Ruby, the bitch, had got her claws back into him. Yet, here he was, asking them for forgiveness? Gabriel should be the one begging, considering he and Lucifer were supposed to be looking after the boy. Speaking of his brother, the other Archangel was on the other side of the room, reading. Well, had been reading, until Sam had spoken.

‘But these powers…’

‘Are a gift that you can use for good.’ Lucifer finished, a stern note, but filled with compassion. Gabriel got slightly distracted, staring at the way Sam’s muscles moved as he rolled over, eyeing up the expanse of skin on show. Not subtly, apparently, because Lucifer gave him a knowing look. How long were they going to tiptoe around the fact that they both wanted Sam? And would the Hunter ever get over the typical society norms, to accept them?

‘Every time I use them, people get hurt.’ Sam pointed out, and Gabriel huffed again, stepping towards him.

‘Come on then.’ A come-at-me gesture, and Sam was cocking his head in confusion. He’d never aimed his powers at either of them, but now Gabriel was giving him free reign. Sam looked confused, then angry, like Gabriel was mocking him. Sure enough, the Angel felt the shift as Sam tapped into the gift he kept hidden, didn’t try and stop Sam from pushing him back to the wall with nothing but his mind. After all, if Sam really wanted to hurt him, he wouldn’t have cushioned the blow to the wall.

‘That all you got?’ Gabriel mocked, Lucifer raising from the chair and prowling in Sam’s direction, much like a predator advancing on prey. Sam turned his head, kept one hand stretched in Gabriel’s direction to keep him pinned, while using his other to move the knife resting on the bedside. He watched the Hunter’s concentration, watched as the knife came in his direction and through the sleeve of his shirt, burying into the wall. A technique that would have been useful, had Gabriel not been an Archangel.

Sam’s attention was now on Lucifer, who pounced as soon as Gabriel was stuck. Sam ducked the first blow, stuck a leg out to knock the Angel’s balance, before they both went scrambling to the floor. It was an attempt to get Sam to lose concentration, but Sam was good, able to draw on his power even when sparring with Lucifer. Bedsheets moved, wrapped around Lucifer’s ankle and tugged him back to the other end of the room, so Gabriel had a go. Which was easier said than done.

Ending up with Sam pinning him to the floor, stomach down, before Lucifer knocked into them both and they ended up in a pile on the floor. Gabriel felt Lucifer’s Grace snake out, tying Sam’s wrists, the Hunter snarling and bucking against the restraints. Slowly, he pulled his limbs out of the mess, settling close to Sam’s chest.

‘Fight it.’ Lucifer’s voice was low, commanding, and was doing wonders for the issue in Gabriel’s pants right now. The Angel, however, didn’t seem to be the only one struggling with this side of Lucifer. Sam stopped wriggling, eyes widening as the Grace kept him pinned, pupils expanding rapidly.

‘Oh, Luci, I think he’s enjoying that a little too much.’ Gabriel teased, meaning to mock Sam, not expecting those puppy-dog eyes to turn on him. Just as Lucifer lessened the Grace, Sam’s hand shot out, Lucifer yelping as the sheets bound him up like a burrito. He couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing, seeing his brother defeated by a psychic Hunter, now angrily glaring at Sam. The boy looked proud, a smug smile on his face, but Lucifer didn’t appreciate his burrito. A death glare, if ever Gabriel had seen one, was directed at the young Hunter. 

‘I’d run.’ Gabriel provided, and Sam did, laughing as he got to his feat and attempted to make it out of the Motel. He, of course, didn’t make it. Lucifer gripped his arm, vanishing the burrito mess, slamming Sam back-first against the wall, standing between his legs, and Gabriel watched in amusement at the position. It didn’t surprise him when Lucifer leant forwards, a movement so gentle that Sam seemed shocked, sealing his lips over Sam’s.

The gasp made Gabriel shift slightly on the floor, attempting to alleviate the pressure in his jeans, watching as Lucifer hungrily devoured Sam’s mouth, the poor Hunter looking lost. Lost, but undoubtedly enjoying it, hands hesitantly attempting to keep Lucifer close.

‘Easy, Luc, Sammich looks a little shocked.’ Lucifer pulled back just enough to turn to Gabriel, and how could he deny his brother when he looked like that? The Angel crossed the space, peeking up at Sam and giving him his best wink, Sam looking thoroughly confused.

‘I… we… what?’

‘Mm, he’s still speaking Luc.’

‘Guess we haven’t quite shocked him enough.’ Lucifer drawled, stepping away so that Gabriel could slink up against the Hunter, trailing a hand up that beautiful bare chest, pausing over the anti-possession tattoo, before he went on tip-toes to kiss him. Sam only hesitated a moment, before a hand reached for Gabriel’s hip, tugging him closer.

‘That’s a pretty sight.’ Lucifer remarked, Gabriel pulling back and turning to his brother. Lucifer gave him a moment to change his mind, but he didn’t need it. He would never change his mind, stepping closer and tugging his older brother in, not missing the look of shock on Sam’s face before Lucifer kissed him.

It had been a thing, long ago, back in Heaven. Just occasional touches, brief kisses, not as hot as this. Not with a Hunter watching, a prominent bulge pressing against Gabriel’s hip.

‘Guess that clears the air.’ Gabriel added, Lucifer stepping back and looking to Sam, who opened his mouth. However, before Sam could even think of speaking, the sound of the Impala pulling up broke whatever was about to happen. Sam jumped back like he’d been burnt, Lucifer adjusted his shirt, and Gabriel stared down to the tent in his jeans.

‘Maybe later.’ He muttered to Gabriel Jr., using the slightest Grace to vanish the problem. Damned Hunters, always cock-blocking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments on the progression of the relationship? More?


	21. Big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's approval, Castiel's praise

Sam was torn between going to the two Archangels, and running far away. Ultimately, last night had been the best he had felt in a very long time. Not only had his powers listened to him, but the weight that Ruby had left on his shoulder seemed to vanish. For once, he had almost believed he was worth the effort they were putting in.

That had shattered this morning, when the Hunters had gathered at the table, the news that they had managed to track the virus to a town in Indiana, which they were heading to today. Gabriel and Lucifer had gone, leaving Sam feeling strangely empty, even though he was sitting beside his brother in the Impala. Not even Dean’s brotherly banter could snap him from his mind, Sam was thinking back to last night.

‘Alright, have at it.’ Dean finally said, reaching across to turn the music down. With AC/DC at a minimum level, his brother looked across, making eye contact that Sam found difficult to break.

‘What d’you mean?’ It sounded guilty, even to his ears, and Sam internally winced at letting this get to him. The Archangels probably were just messing around, and here he was, getting all worked up over it.

‘Spill.’ One word was all it took for Sam to open his mouth, even though he should have been slightly hesitant. After all, it was John that had drilled in the slightly homophobic tendencies. Sam had never agreed with them, Stanford had proved that, but he didn’t know about Dean.

‘Lucifer kissed me. And Gabriel.’ He blurted it out, glad the others had taken a separate car, before risking a look to his older brother. Dean’s hands tightened on the wheel momentarily, then released, and his face remained neutral. Not the lashing out Sam had expected, but he wasn’t safe yet.

‘They both kissed you?’ His tone didn’t give anything away either, except that Dean was trying to control it. Sam was wondering if this was a bad idea, if he should have kept this to himself, but he found it difficult to lie to Dean. His brother knew him too well.

‘Yeah. Then each other.’ Dean’s eyes widened, before he chuckled, and Sam looked at him in shock. Dean turned to him, a smile on his face, a smug smile.

‘I knew they liked you, Sammy, that much was obvious.’ He went to snap back, to say nothing had been confirmed, but Castiel arrived in the backseat, startling both of them.

‘Sorry for the intrusion.’ A blank expression on the Angel’s face, but Dean just grinned, slapping the steering wheel and leaning back.

‘Nah, we were just talking about Sammy’s admirers.’ Castiel looked between them, focusing on Sam’s blush, even though the Hunter tried to hide it.

‘You mean my older brothers?’ Sam squawked in protest, Dean tipped his head back and let out a laugh that sounded so much like the Dean before Hell, that Sam didn’t mind being the focus of attention for once.

‘Did you know they had the hots for each other?’ Dean asked, Sam having to simplify the question when Castiel just looked puzzled. He could tell when it dawned on the Angel, the confusion snapping to a weird smile, that somehow looked out of place on Castiel’s usually placid face.

‘It was rumoured, but I was very young when Lucifer fell.’ Brilliant, so Sam couldn’t rely on Cas for inside knowledge. He could just ask them, he supposed, but it seemed slightly personal.

**

The conversation dulled, until they reached the town. The Motel was a thankful distraction, and nothing appeared to be wrong with the town outwardly, although Sam wasn’t going to bet on it. It surprised him when Dean ordered two rooms, then realised why, and went to protest.

‘Hey, I wasn’t saying anything was going to happen, just that you’ll need to do that girly-talking thing you do.’ Dean held his hands up in surrender, even when insulting, and Sam fought the urge to pout. Speaking to them wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do, he didn’t even know where to start.

They all chose one room to convene in, the one that Dean would be sharing with Bobby. Sam went in last, listening to his older brother curse, and Ellen and Jo laugh. Sam shut the door, looking across to see what the issue was. The beds had been pushed together, which probably would have been okay, had they not moved the cupboards to the side, blocking the bed from moving.

‘If you think you’ll be able to move them, you’re wrong.’ Bobby remarked, watching as Dean began to struggle hefting the furniture. Castiel moved, probably to attempt to assist, but Sam lightly placed a hand on his arm, halting the Angel. Hoping to convey the message in his glance, Sam stared for a moment, before going back to watching his brother. He was already red, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead, and to make it harder, Jo had jumped onto one of the beds.

‘Dammit.’ Dean swore, slumping to the ground, the group laughing. Sam took the opportunity to move his hand, watched as the cupboard moved without protest, avoiding his brother and moving to the far wall. The bed followed, shifting away from the first, Jo watching in awe as she went sliding across the Motel room with Sam barely moving a finger.

‘You couldn’t have done that before?’ Dean stated, pouting up from his position on the floor, and Sam shrugged.

‘Seemed like you were getting in to it.’ He provided, chuckling when Ellen hit Dean over the head for flipping Sam the bird. Everyone moved into the room, beginning to talk about the arrival of Pestilence’s plan, when Castiel grabbed Sam’s arm much like the Hunter had done earlier.

‘That was very impressive control.’ Sam didn’t know why he ducked his head at the praise, felt his insides mix in a weird way at anyone complimenting him like that, before he looked up to find Castiel with a small smile on his face.

‘You should speak to them.’ Was all he said, before turning away. Sam looked to the door, then back to the room, making eye contact with his brother. Dean gave him a nod, and that was the approval that Sam needed. He smiled in thanks, slipping out of the door and towards his own Motel room. He had two Archangels to pray to.

**

‘You know I missed you.’ Gabriel remarked, splayed out on his stomach, limbs spread, his brother massaging the base of one of his wings. It was a gentle touch, nothing sexual about it, surprising after the events of yesterday. The thought of the Hunter had his mind going fuzzy, thinking about how responsive Sam was, and how he and Luci had found someone that might just match them.

‘I know, Gabby.’ Lucifer’s fingers tugged at a particularly tough spot, the younger arching his back into the touch like a cat. Truthfully, it was nice to feel this close to his brother after so long, the ache of abandoning his family slowly being filled.

‘And we have our Hunter.’ Another thing he loved, how Luci got him more than anyone else. Lucifer purred in response, dipping his head to press a kiss to the spot where his wings met his vessel’s back. Gabriel flipped over, with some difficulty considering his wings were currently in solid form, wrapping his legs around Lucifer’s waist. The Vessel his brother had picked suited him perfectly, and it wasn’t bad looking either.

‘For now, though…’ Lucifer trailed off, fingers skirting up Gabriel’s chest, which was bare. He breathed in sharply, not needing to, but unable to stop his Vessel’s reaction. Lucifer smirked, and if sinning truly was what made Lucifer fall, Gabriel would have swan-dived with the thoughts currently occupying his mind.

_‘Gabriel, Lucifer? Either of you free? I’m in the Motel, Room 24, if you…’ _Sam’s voice broke through their moment, and before he even got to finish his prayer, the brothers had already both vanished.


	22. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Luci and Gabe are getting closer. We say hello to Michael

Sam gulped, unable to stop himself from feeling slightly intimidated by the two Archangels standing either end of his bed. It wasn’t fear, more the fact that he could already feel his stomach tighten, body reacting to the two of them being so close. Gabriel was smirking, a confident look but a relaxed body, and Sam didn’t miss the way the Angel looked him all over, before returning his gaze. Lucifer was different, calm, yet the one in control of the situation. Sam had no doubt about that.

‘You called?’ Lucifer inquired, a smooth tone that Sam responded to by breaking his glance with Gabriel. Sam suddenly couldn’t quite figure out how to word his concerns, felt his mouth go dry with the way Lucifer was staring at him. Almost like Lucifer wanted to eat him.

‘I… er… yeah…’ Sam babbled, falling silent as Lucifer moved closer, to where Sam was sitting, and the Hunter swore internally as he naturally spread his legs to accommodate the body of the Devil. Swallowing heavily as Lucifer crouched down, Sam worried that maybe he had got everything wrong.

‘Stop thinking so hard, Sam.’ Lucifer remarked, a hand reaching towards his cheek. Sam tilted into it, surprised by how cold his skin was, wondering if Gabriel was the same. Speaking of, the younger Archangel had perched on the edge of the bed, hands reaching out for Sam’s arm.

‘If you think we aren’t serious, Sammich, you’re wrong.’ Gabriel was shuffling closer, Lucifer tracing his thumb across Sam’s cheek. His heart rate was picking up, a mix of nerves and arousal, flinching when Lucifer’s hand dropped to the mark on his chest.

‘We aren’t like her, either.’ Lucifer added, and Sam found himself unable to break the gaze with the Devil, unable to hide under the stare. Lucifer’s hand moved under his shirt, to the mark that wouldn’t go away, and Sam felt tears threaten to spill. He wanted to speak, to explain what had happened, but he also knew Lucifer had seen it. The slow nod that he gave, Sam couldn’t hold back the sob, and Gabriel moved back so Lucifer could wrap arms around him.

Someone else had seen him at his worse. When he had lost Dean, couldn’t live anymore. Not with his brother in Hell because of him, due to the taint in his blood. Lucifer was holding him, not speaking, but Sam understood. For once, he didn’t actually have to speak the words.

‘Have you told Dean?’ Lucifer asked, and Sam tensed. The very thought of trying to explain to his brother what happened…

‘You don’t have to, Samalam, it’s your choice.’ Gabriel soothed, reappearing as Lucifer unwrapped his arms, and Sam looked between them, before he hesitantly moved forwards to press his lips to Lucifer’s. For a moment, he thought the Devil wouldn’t move, but then an arm was moving around his waist, lowering him back to the Motel bed. He didn’t fight, instead dragged Lucifer down with him.

Lucifer pulled back, Sam blinking up and then searching for the other Archangel, who was lying beside him. Gabriel looked surprised when Sam left Lucifer’s lips in favour of Gabriel’s, a moan falling from his lips as Sam tugged him closer. Lucifer curled up along his back, lips kissing down the column of his neck, and Sam fought the gasp threatening to burst.

It felt normal. No, not normal, but it felt good. Until Lucifer’s hand skirted the skin under his shirt, along his back where the belt-marks still faintly remained. Sam didn’t even understand what was happening, not until he found himself on the ground with two very concerned Archangels peering down at him, while Sam fought the urge to throw up.

‘Sam…’ But Sam was already out of the Motel room, knocking on the door beside. He heard Bobby’s grumble, but Dean was quicker. The door opened, his brother’s concerned face appearing, before he stepped out and shut the door.

‘C’mon kid.’ Dean stated, leading Sam towards the Impala, the place where both of them felt safe.

**

‘Do we go after him?’ Gabriel asked, looking out of the Motel window as Dean settled in the front seat, Sam in the back, the two of them sharing what looked to be a bottle of whiskey. The younger Archangel had been shocked when Sam had included him, had reached for him. Even more shocked when Sam had gone tense against him, and the fear that poured off of his soul made Gabriel’s Grace scream.

‘No. He needs some familiarity.’ Lucifer knew what Ruby had done, so Gabriel trusted his judgement. Didn’t question his brother’s hand creeping out, reaching around Gabriel’s waist and tugging so he settled in front of Lucifer, back pressed to his big brother’s chest.

‘He’s ours, and we’ll keep him safe.’ Lucifer confirmed, nipping at Gabriel’s ear, and he quite happily turned his head to chase kisses. A fond smile crossed Luci’s face, obliging his request, and they settled to watch their hopefully-boyfriend tip his head back and laugh, his soul lightening as his brother soothed.

**

Michael had an issue. Mainly the fact that his brother was not only out of the Cage, but also attempting to stop the apocalypse. The eldest Archangel wasn’t stupid, someone was plotting against him, and it wasn’t just Lucifer. Raphael was less dependable of late, and Michael had heard something had happened in Hell.

His brothers had picked a bond-mate. A human, and not just any human. The younger Winchester brother, the Vessel of Lucifer. Although the human may not know what they had done, Michael had felt the surge of Grace, had heard from his spies that the two of them had left a mark on the boy. So, Lucifer and Gabriel had chosen Samuel Winchester, and Michael needed to know why. Because Lucifer was the one who fell, the one that wouldn’t respect humans.

It made no sense. The Archangel leant back, drummed his fingers over the Throne of Heaven, wondered why his brother had so suddenly changed his tune. He could trust nobody, not with Raphael attempting to gain the throne, with Gabriel joining Lucifer’s rebellion. Wherever his father had gone, Michael could not trust him either.

No, was alone. The Angels would follow him as long as continued to be strong, and that was what he intended to do. That, of course, meant dealing with the biggest issue. The bond-mate of his brothers, the key to the apocalypse, and the boy who somehow had managed to cause such a stir amongst Heaven and Hell.

‘Sir?’ An Angel stood in front of him, not one he recognised specifically, but he could remember the Fleet the Angel belonged to. Nobody important, so someone looking for recognition. An Angel that would do the job to the best of his ability.

‘Bring me Samuel Winchester.’


	23. Our Father, who art in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel squad moving forwards.   
Just a little note, Jophiel is traditionally the Angel of Enlightenment. Sorry about that, Sammy

Iziel moved silently, Grace hidden with the help of some dark witchcraft, stuck between the wrath of two Archangels. Michael had asked him to do this, and it was his chance to emerge as victorious. Raphael, however, had a different agenda. The younger Archangel had told him that his main priority was avoiding the Vessels, getting Lucifer to kill Michael, and then Raphael to kill Lucifer. Iziel had no preference to which Angel ruled, although Michael was the stronger.

He approached carefully, feet moving across the thread-bare carpet, regarding the sleeping Winchester. With the carvings on the Vessels’ ribs, he struggled to find them. Luckily, Bobby Singer was trackable, and that had led him to a Motel room. It hadn't had the Winchester he was looking for, although Iziel had paused over the sleeping form of Dean Winchester. The Vessel of Michael had been asleep, mouth open, hand shoved under the pillow. The faint trace of Castiel’s Grace was in the room, suggesting the Seraph had been here at some point.

It was useful that the Winchester’s had been split, Iziel had been worried that if he got too close to Dean Winchester, Castiel would know. The bond they shared, from Castiel freeing the older Winchester from Hell, was not something the Angel wanted to mess with. He didn’t know how it worked, his knowledge came from the other Angels in Heaven. And they had told him that if any Angel messed with Dean Winchester, or even Sam, Castiel would know.

Luckily, this time he would have Michael to protect him. The Angel stared at the sleeping Hunter, curled up with a look of worry on his face, a hand reaching out, almost like he was looking for his brother. His soul shone brightly, lighting up the dim Motel room. A knife on the bedside table reminded him what these men were capable of, and the Angel hurried up his movements, pausing at the bedside. Honestly, in a weird way, he could see the appeal of the man. Good-looking, in a way that Iziel hadn't really realised, not until he studied the man. Boyish features, long hair, a wide looking torso.

Scolding himself, for Michael had told him to capture the boy, not admire, Iziel slowly reached out. He felt the protection of the Archangels, knew that as soon as he lay a hand on Sam Winchester, Lucifer and Gabriel would know. But it didn’t matter, Iziel was quick with his wings, would reach Heaven before they could reclaim their bondmate.

Unfortunately, just as he went to touch, Sam’s eyes flickered open. A pretty mix of colours, but mostly hazel, met his gaze, eyes widening and instinct driving him to the dagger. Iziel heard the approach, knew the Archangels were coming, so without further hesitation, he gripped the Winchester and took to the skies.

**

‘Samuel Winchester.’ Michael spoke the name, trying out the way it rolled from his tongue, standing in solid form in the Throne Room. He had redecorated slightly, added a little colour to his Throne, and he lounged on it as the boy was brought in. The Angel behind him had a dagger in hand, no doubt one belonging to the Hunter, and pressed it to the nape of the Hunter’s neck.

‘Bow, before the ruler of Heaven.’ He watched the human’s flinch, the recognition dawning, the way Sam was fell flat as the Angel kicked the back of his knees. Michael frowned slightly, Sam slowly rising to his knees, gazing up.

‘You’re dismissed.’ Michael stated, and the Angel looked shocked. But he bowed, leaving the room, and Michael gestured for Sam to come closer. When the Human didn’t, Michael simply moved him with a flick of his hand, the boy now kneeling in front of the Throne. His powers were useless in Heaven, having been gifted by a Demon, and so the boy was quite alone.

‘I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you, Sam Winchester.’ Curiosity got the better of him, he reached out, traced the soft cheek of the boy. Sam didn’t move, held his gaze, a look of determination and fierceness that made the Angel smile.

‘I see why my brothers’ chose you as their bondmate.’ A frown, confusion, and Michael realised that they hadn't yet told him. It was at its early stages, nothing permanent on his soul, nothing Michael couldn’t reverse, should he choose to do so. But he had bigger plans than that, had ideas he needed to sort, and the first was visiting his brother.

Someone had to be lying to him. If Lucifer had come to start the apocalypse, then why hadn't he done so? Why was he protecting the humans that he had previously hated? Why was his brother, Gabriel, in coalition? So many things he didn’t understand, and he was beginning to realise that blindly following his father might not have been the right thing to do.

‘You see, Samuel, I think I’ve been left in the dark.’ Ironic, considering the light in Heaven. Michael wondered if Joshua had foreseen this, if Metatron knew that his father had planned the entire thing. Sam Winchester, the vessel of his brother, was a piece in the story that Michael could manipulate. And he would manipulate it.

‘And I think it’s time for me to shed some… light, on the situation.’ An Angel entered the room, this was one he recognised. Jophiel, someone Michael could trust to find the truth. Sam Winchester’s memory was important to Michael, and he needed access to the boy’s mind. The quickest way to do that would be to break away at his soul, to find a way in, and that was his intention. Honestly, Michael didn’t really want to hurt the boy, but he had to understand what was going on.

‘Samuel, I’m going to give you a choice. I need to see your memories, to have access to your mind, so that I can speak to my brothers. Either I send you with Jophiel,’ The Angel bowed his head, looking to Sam calmly, ‘Who will try and break your mind…’ Sam’s eyes widened, before they hardened. Torture, apparently, was not a way to get to the boy. A fierce determination shone through, yet again proving him able-minded, and Michael found himself respecting him more.

‘Or?’ Sam gritted out, still at Michael’s knees, and the spirit of the boy made the Leader of Heaven smile.

‘Or, you say yes to me, and I take you as my Vessel.’ An honour beyond belief, to be the Vessel of the Leader of Heaven. He had never hurt a Vessel, never mistreated them, always looked after them to the best of his capabilities. And he would do the same to Sam, would treat him right.

‘No.’ Sam snarled, perhaps because he had grown to believe that being a Vessel was bad. Jophiel moved closer, and Michael sighed, tracing his face yet again. Addictive, to feel the skin beneath his fingers, the strength of the human body.

‘Jophiel, take him to the prison.’ It was enough to turn Angels insane, so how Sam Winchester thought he would survive, Michael did not know.


	24. Torture?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, fair warning, the next couple of chapters will contain manipulation and abuse, mostly between Michael and Sam. If this isn't your style, don't read!   
Merry Christmas guys!

It smelt of sweat, of blood, and Jophiel did not like it. The Cells had always been his least favourite part of Heaven, but he took his job seriously. Admittedly, he had never done this to a Human, only to Angels. Possibly why it was such a strong reaction. The Angel looked down to his project, to the Vessel of Lucifer. Such strength, such burning determination, admirable. The boy had been injected multiple times, the holes in his neck evidence of the vials. It was an Angel’s Grace, infused with some of his own special ingredients, a toxin that would make the patient live in their darkest fears.

The mind was so complex, especially in Humans. They used barely any of their minds, and all Jophiel was doing was changing that. Breaking barriers, forcing Sam to unravel his own soul. Which was why he had chosen one of the deepest cells in the Prison, so the screams wouldn’t reach the Garrison. The light shone brightly, outlining the writhing form on the floor. The cells were bare, the only colour the boy on the floor, and the blood around him.

‘What has a human done so wrong, to deserve that?’ The voice was one that Jophiel recognised, and he looked across to Gadreel, who was staring right back. The Angel then looked to the boy on the floor, who was possibly choking on his own vomit, but Michael wouldn’t let him die.

‘He is the Vessel of Lucifer.’ Jophiel stated, not explaining further. Truthfully, the boy had done very little to deserve being here. He may have released Lucifer, but only because Heaven and Hell manipulated him to do so. He could understand why the boy was so fearful, had an idea about what his deepest fears might be. It made it slightly painful to watch.

‘Is the consequence fitting of the crime?’ Gadreel spoke, and the way he said it, in such a cryptic manner, told Jophiel that he did not agree with Michael’s punishment. Nor did Jophiel, but the Angel wasn’t going to say that to the Leader of Heaven.

‘P-please. H-help.’ Sam was staring at him, hand stretching out, face as white as the walls around him. Jophiel crouched, felt his Vessel’s stomach twist in pain as he watched the agony on the boy’s face.

‘Give in, and he will be merciful.’ Yet Sam Winchester did not want to be manipulated, merely shut his eyes and curled in on himself, the scream tearing through Heaven.

**

When Jophiel returned, it was to the sight of blood. It had leaked from the cell, stretched into the bordering prison, where Gadreel was against the bars, reaching for the human. Sam Winchester was curled in a tight ball, eyes open but unseeing of the things around, body shuddering. The serum had not broken him, and Michael was becoming impatient, so Jophiel was here to collect the boy.

‘Stand.’ The Angel commanded, but the boy did not respond. Gadreel hissed out a warning, a curse perhaps, but Jophiel had his duty. He unlocked the cell, aware he was standing in blood, wondered how many times the boy would have died, had Michael not been keeping him alive. He reached for the boy, tried not to wince as Sam shied away from the touch, eyes shutting and his lips moving, though no sound came out.

‘Michael wishes to see you.’ Jophiel offered, and slowly the boy rose. Uncurled his limbs, the fragile body of a human, yet his mind was still strong. They walked together, side by side, towards the Throne Room. Michael looked him over as they walked in, Jophiel bowing when they got to an appropriate distance. Sam did not bow, but he hadn't exactly expected him to, the Hunter was staring into the distance again.

‘He looks like he needs comfort.’ For a moment, Jophiel was confused. But when he understood, it was the moment he could not stand by this anymore.

‘He has done nothing wrong.’ The Angel snapped, aware that Sam turned to him with a look of surprise. Perhaps the human was still in control of his body.

‘Your input is not needed, Jophiel. Leave.’ And he did, even though it pained him to do so, he turned away from the Human knowing Michael intended to hurt him further.

**

Michael was starting to understand why his brothers had taken a human. There was something fascinating about caring for one that wasn’t his Vessel. Sam stayed quiet as Michael’s hands moved over bare skin, soap on his fingers. Washing his new human, cleaning away the evidence of torture. Blood was a bad look on Samuel, he thought, tracing the spine.

‘Lean back.’ Sam did as asked, resting his head on Michael’s hand, while the Angel used his other to summon water. It moved through his hair, before he reached into it with his fingers, tangling the soft strands. It was different, having a Vessel. With them, he could keep them alive just because his Grace supplied them with the necessities for life.

But here, in a bathroom he had fashioned off from his bedroom, another thing he hadn't really considered necessary until he had a human, Michael found peace. Slowly lathering up his hair, watching the way the soap bubbled up, Michael hummed softly. A knock on the door startled him slightly, and he let his hands fall to the water, cleaning away the soap.

‘Come in.’ He retrieved the cloth, put some more soap on, and began on the boy’s chest. The Angel that had entered looked confused, and Michael could understand. Had he not found this peace, he would understand the sight looked odd. An Angel, kneeling on a tiled floor with a large bathtub in the centre, a human that was pliant beneath his hands.

‘The Seraph has tried to enter Heaven many times, Sir.’ Castiel. They knew he had Sam, he mused, running his hand along Sam’s stomach. Muscular, toned, and Michael admired how he kept himself in shape.

‘And?’ His neck looked slightly sore, the marks where the Grace had entered were permanently scarred. Just like the mark just below his collarbone, the mark that Michael hated. He knew how to remove it, figured that his brothers didn’t think it possible, otherwise it wouldn’t still be there.

‘They are recruiting Death, and Hell, to rally behind them.’ Possibly an issue. But Michael had Sam, and had locked them out of Heaven, and that was enough for now. He dismissed the Angel, turning back to Sam. He slowly lowered him, let the water run through his hair, holding the human steady as he cleaned.

He moved to the man’s feet, lifting one leg above the water and beginning to wash. The smell of lavender filled the air, a soft scent that Michael remembered from one of his visits to Earth. He hummed as he worked, kneading the muscles under his fingertips, looking up to Sam’s gaze. His human was resting against the edge of the bathtub, eyes staring up to the ceiling blankly, the hazel unfocused.

Michael could fix that, would fix it. Soon, his human would understand that he only wanted the best for Sam, he only wanted to look after him. He would send him back to Jophiel tomorrow, to repeat the process, to slowly crack away at the walls of Sam’s mind. Access to such a pretty soul? Everything he wanted at current. All the issues slipped away as he cleaned, let the scent and warmth wash over him.

It didn’t matter that Lucifer had left him. It didn’t matter that Gabriel had fled from Heaven. It didn’t matter that they were conspiring against him, even recruiting the last Horseman. All that mattered was the human in front of him, who whined when Michael let go of him. Touch-starved, the poor boy, he needed someone to look after him.

‘Now, little brother, let’s take care of you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I really appreciate the comments and Kudos!


	25. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iziel pushes boundaries, Jophiel has reached a limit, and Michael is angry

Jophiel had a helper. Iziel, the same Angel who had kidnapped the Winchester boy from his bed. Jophiel knew that the reason he had a helper was so that he didn’t fight Michael again, especially when he saw the new set-up for the torture. The table was a cold metal, the boy strapped down without complaint. Iziel looked all to eager to tear into the fresh canvas, but Jophiel was hesitant.

His friend, Hannah, had come to him last night to tell him she found Michael bathing the human. Touch, to ease the pain of torture during the day. Hannah had also explained that Michael had crafted a room with a bed for the two of them, and she had stayed outside to hear the Leader of Heaven call Sam his little brother.

Jophiel took one of the syringes, moved to the boy’s neck, let it break the skin and then pushed the plunger. Sam shuddered, eyes widening slightly in pain. Iziel was already cutting into flesh, along Sam’s right arm, looking far too pleased to be able to touch his bare skin. The boy barely reacted, which was worrying, and he hadn't spoken in a while.

‘Why are you here?’ Iziel asked, and Jophiel turned to see Hannah in the room. She was dressed in a suit, her vessel’s hair lose around her shoulders, an Angel Blade tucked into her belt. Her eyes drifted to the boy, looking him over, before a hoarse voice spoke.

‘Jessica?’ That was Sam, looking hazily over at Hannah, who looked right back with a sad expression. Jophiel did not know who Jessica was, but it must have been someone close to the boy, because he cried out suddenly, back arching up as the serum took hold.

‘I do not think I can do this anymore.’ Jophiel stated, moving towards the door. Iziel did not move away, however, and he looked across to Gadreel, who was peeking between the bars. The silent look shared between them, a look that conveyed how Gadreel would keep an eye on the situation, before the two Angels walked away.

**

Iziel traced down the muscles, pausing at the waistband of the boy’s jeans. Michael had been very firm with him, telling him to only physically hurt the boy. Did this count? Iziel was curious, wanted to know what could possibly be so special about this Hunter. Sure, he was a very attractive, and something about that was calling to his Vessel, as well as his Grace.

He let it pass through his hands, the soft glow warming the skin beneath. Sam vaguely murmured something that sounded like Ruby, and whoever she was, she was lucky to be able to get that close to the Hunter. His hand moved under the jeans, flicking under the waistband of the boxers.

‘You shouldn’t be doing that.’ The voice shocked him, but he did not pull his hand away. Merely looked across to the Angel in prison, a smirk on his lips, and pushed his hand further down. Soft, pliant skin, the most sensitive point. He was tempted to remove the jeans, to cut, to see what Sam Winchester would look like without one of his… defining features. The Angel grinned slightly, slipped the blade beneath the waistband, heard Gadreel gasp. Iziel looked to the Hunter, who was staring right back at him, confused and hurt.

‘Please…’ It sparked something, the joy of listening to the Human beg for mercy. He pressed harder with one hand, using the other to drop lower, and the Hunter flinched.

‘Don’t…’ Iziel laughed slightly, moved the blade to where his fingers were. But before he could do it, before he got the chance to cut, he sensed Michael’s Grace. Too late, he realised, not even able to turn.

**

Michael let his rage go, watched the Angel burst in front of him, blood splattering the walls, the Hunter, and the Prisoner. Beside him, Jophiel gasped, possibly due to the sobbing Hunter on the bench. Being told that they would no longer hurt him, that Sam Winchester didn’t deserve it. His mind was beginning to slip, his mind fraying at the edges.

‘Mica…’ Sam gasped, trying to sit up, to reach him. Whether it was the pain of being called the nickname Lucifer had given him, or the pain of seeing his new baby brother hurt, Michael didn’t know. He stepped forwards without a thought, shedding the chains with a flick of his hand, gripping his little brother as Sam rocked forwards, straight into his arms, and sobbed.

It was his chance. His mind was weak enough to slip, and Michael could push through. Sam didn’t protest, his barriers falling as Michael pushed in, separating the last line holding them apart.

**

Jophiel watched Sam clutch at Michael, watched the Leader of Heaven hold the famous Hunter, soothe him like it was nothing. He looked to the walls, drenched in the blood of one of his brothers, then to the Hunter covered in it. He understood why Iziel had been killed, had seen where he had put his hands, and was blaming himself slightly. After all, Jophiel had left him alone with Sam, who was in no position to defend himself.

Michael’s eyes were glowing, a soft bundle of Grace reaching out to enclose them. With that, Jophiel witnessed the break of Sam’s mind, the moment he stopped fighting and let the Leader of Heaven in. Some might have called it beautiful, but Jophiel was worried that, even if Sam was still sane, he wouldn’t be able to part from Michael. A sort of dependence, that shattered the remnants of the bondmark he had with the Devil and Messenger.

‘I spoke out, but the fledgling did not listen.’ Gadreel murmured, referring to Iziel. Of course, Gadreel was old, one of the oldest aside the Archangels. Even Jophiel could remember Iziel as a fledgling, although it was slightly vague. The two of them exchanged a look, and then looked back to the Hunter and the Leader of Heaven, wrapped up in a cocoon.

‘Will Michael hurt him?’ Jophiel found himself asking, looking to the one responsible for Eve’s betrayal. The older Angel looked to the two of them, then to Jophiel, his face the image of calmness.

‘No. Michael craves a younger brother, and Samuel craves the affection of an older brother.’ A strange bond, Jophiel thought, retreating away from the Vessel and King, not needing to watch the intimate moment anymore.


	26. Into Sam's mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael realises that Sam Winchester isn't someone he can mess with, and Dean needs some reassuring

_Michael was unsure what he was seeing, the blur of memories jumbled and confusing. He pushed through the things he didn’t need to see, memories of his new human when he was young, a beautiful blonde that seemed to occupy a lot of his happy spaces. Dean, the brother that should have been his Vessel, was the person who appeared most. Moving between them, unable to reach for any of the strands of light buzzing past, he tried to focus. _

_But it was hard, almost impossible. The boy had a good hold over his mind, and when a memory finally became clear, he realised that it was only because Sam was allowing it. Michael may have been able to access his mind, but Sam was still very much in control of his mental state. Images formed, of Lucifer, of Gabriel, the two of them with the group of Hunters. Their plan, to stop the Horsemen and find Michael, of stopping the apocalypse. _

_Soft touches, murmured words. Wings, bright and stretched, Gabriel and Lucifer kissing. Darkness, a Witch with red hair, a Demon with their neck ripped out. He stood still, watching the memories pass over him, the timeline slowing on certain aspects. Michael eventually tried pulling back, found himself standing amongst a load of scrapped cars, the sun beating down against his skin. He was in one of his old Vessels, the one he used in Heaven, even though it didn’t really exist on Earth. _

_‘Do you understand now?’ Sam Winchester stood opposite him, quite unlike the one that was in Heaven. A solemn expression, making the Hunter look older than he really was. Different clothes, the signature flannel look of the Winchester brothers. The needle-marks were gone, his eyes were focused, body whole. Michael had never felt so weak, understood that Sam was in complete control, had chosen to show Michael the memories. _

_‘You’re not here to kill me.’ Lucifer wasn’t trying to kill him. Lucifer was like the old Lucifer, the one that Michael longed for, the little brother he had lost. Sam took a step towards him, perhaps out of the need to comfort, a small smile on his face. _

_‘We’re on the same side.’ Another memory, of Sam with an Archangel blade in his stomach. Michael hissed, summoning Grace out of instinct, then remembering he could not heal Sam. This was in the past, and sure enough, Lucifer’s True Form rang out as he clutched Sam. The Leader of Heaven realised what Sam was suggesting, understood that he was attempting to form a bond between them. A form of trust. _

_‘I know you’re scared, Mica, but you don’t need to be.’ Sam moved closer, reached out, and Michael watched as one of his hands was held. A thumb, brushing along the lines of his knuckles, a gentle touch that he hadn't received in so long. His little brother was looking at him, the Hunter holding him, offering something Michael hadn't had in so long. And Sam was right, he was scared. Scared, and tired of being alone. _

_‘We can stop Raphael together.’ Could they? Did he really believe he had the strength to banish another of his baby brothers? How had Raphael done this, was it Michael causing them to flee? _

_‘Together?’ He asked, ashamed of how his voice quivered, of how he couldn’t stop his Vessel’s heartbeat from picking up, from his hands becoming sweaty. _

_‘I promise.’ _

**

The group stared at the ringing phone, unsure of whether to pick it up. Dean was the one to reach out, fingers closing around his phone, looking to the others. Ellen was pale, not looking in his direction, focused on the bed that would usually be Sam’s. Jo was by her side, a reassuring look on her face, urging Dean to pick the phone up. Then there was Bobby, the man he was relying on more and more, especially with his brother gone. No, Dean couldn’t think about that, not without his gut clenching, threatening to force what little he had eaten back up.

The three Angels did not look much better. Lucifer was emotionless, a cold mask over his face, eyes void of any life. Gabriel looked ready to commit murder, only occasionally soothed by Castiel, but even he looked upset. Sam was gone, stolen by Heaven, from the Motel room that Dean had sent him back to.

He flicked the button, putting the phone on speaker when he saw Sam’s name light up as caller ID.

‘Sammy?’ He knew how broken he sounded, his voice hoarse from shouting, from sobbing quietly in the shower where the others couldn’t hear.

‘Dean?’ The pressure released so quickly his head span, shooting forwards off the bed to cradle the phone, the others all looking just as surprised. It was Sam, Sam’s voice, and Dean babbled his baby brother’s name over and over, unable to stop a sob from breaking free.

‘Dean, Dean it’s okay, I’m okay.’ No, he wasn’t, but Dean would find him, and help him. That’s what he did, that’s what he was good at doing.

‘Where are you Sammy? I…’

‘Can you meet me at Bobby’s?’ Dean fell silent, surprised by his brother cutting him off, by the lack conversation. Slowly, he said that he could, and Sam said he would be there in exactly twenty-four hours. Then he hung up, like it had never happened, and every relief Dean had felt slipped away.

‘Someone must have him.’ Castiel slowly stated, Dean more worried currently about the rattling Motel Room, caused by the two seething Archangels in the room.

‘Don’t forget, we have Death on our side.’ Bobby slowly stated, as if trying to diffuse the tension in the room. Dean had been surprised when the Horseman had approached them, said he didn’t want to see the apocalypse either. That he would assist them in stopping a fight in Heaven, that when they needed him, they only needed to call.

‘We’ll go, and whoever it is, they’ll pay.’ Gabriel’s tone screamed murder, and Dean was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end. Despite that fact, he still moved back slightly, Ellen voicing the worry that they all weren’t speaking about.

‘What if it’s Michael?’ Dean knew, when Castiel, Lucifer and Gabriel told him that it was an Angel that stole Sam from his bed, that somehow, Michael had to be behind it. That was confirmed when Castiel tried returning, only to find Heaven closed to him. If Michael had his brother, then what was he doing? Using him as bait, to try and get Lucifer and Gabriel into the open?

‘Then I’ll kill him.’ Lucifer’s voice was plain, cold, neither angry nor happy. A simple statement, like suggesting killing his brother was something easy. It was even more surprising when Gabriel’s hand closed over Lucifer’s, their fingers entwining.

‘We’ll kill him.’ Whatever passed between them, it was something that Dean couldn’t quite understand. Love, if he had to put a name to it. But it was more complex than that, far more complex, and even listening to his baby brother talk about the two of them, he knew he could never understand what the two Archangels felt for each other.

‘And get Sam back.’ Lucifer confirmed, holding Gabriel’s gaze. Dean looked between them, before the stare was broken, and Lucifer’s face finally showed something.

Hope.


	27. Back on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Michael talk, a Cashier gets confused, and cars can be dangerous

‘Did you do it?’ Sam was lounging in Michael’s room, while the Angel paced back and forth, the news he had just heard obviously rattling him. He spun mid-stride, looking to the Hunter, but Sam didn’t back down on his gaze. This was the Leader of Heaven, the Angel that would have been inside his brother, had Lucifer been evil. That meant it was Sam’s job to solve the apocalypse, and that meant a bridge of trust towards the Archangel.

‘I didn’t wake Ruby.’ Raphael. Whatever the third-eldest was planning, it was dangerous. They both knew it now, needed to make sure they kept their backs covered, because Raphael was likely to kill them. Both of them.

‘Thank you.’ For the honesty, the unsaid words, but Michael got his point. Sam was still tired, both physically and mentally, holding off the serum that had leached into his brain had been hard. The marks on his neck were a reminder of the danger Michael could pose, of the lengths he would go to. And Sam knew it wasn’t right, but he found himself unable to be without the Leader of Heaven. The torture had worked in that respect, even if he had managed to keep his mind strong against the Angel.

‘It’ll need to be a strong Vessel.’ To hold Michael’s Grace, that was the current issue. When they went to Bobby’s yard, it would be with the two of them in Sam’s body. The Hunter didn’t like the idea, but then again, with Raphael attempting to kill all the Archangels, Sam had to make some sacrifices. And losing some control over his body was a small price to pay if Lucifer and Gabriel stayed safe.

‘But until then, you have your abilities.’ The abilities only he could access, because he would be in a Vessel naturally designed for him. Sam may not be the right brother, but it didn’t matter. Michael could use it regardless, unlike Lucifer, who was not at full power inside Nick’s vessel. Sam sobered at the thought of Lucifer, then Gabriel, thinking to what Michael had called them. Bondmates.

‘I’m sorry.’ Michael remarked, like he was reading his mind, and Sam wasn’t entirely sure the Angel wasn’t. A silence fell, before Michael finally walked across to him, and offered the blade. Archangel blade, the thing that would be used against Raphael, if they had no other choice.

‘Why give it to me?’ Sam inquired, although he did close his fingers around it, admired the weight of the blade. It was a show of trust, another step of them being on the same team.

‘Once you’re my Vessel, you’ll have control over your mind. Hide it.’ Sam nodded, tucked the blade in the jacket he was wearing, looked to Michael hesitantly. It had been the Archangel that had provided the 24 hour suggestion, leaving them with eighteen hours until they needed to be at Salvage yard.

‘I think we should practice.’ Sam’s voice wobbled slightly, the fear of being a Vessel, of not being strong enough to hold the Leader of Heaven. Michael reached forwards, and Sam wished he flinched, but nothing happened. He let the Angel trace his collarbone, along the lines of the needle-marks, then down to Rub’s mark.

‘This will burn off, as soon as you give your consent.’ It would be painful, beyond belief, but Sam already knew that. He could manage, as long as the mark was gone, he didn’t care how painful it was. Besides, he’d spent time in Heaven’s Prison, with whatever that concoction was flowing through his veins. The thought progressed to Iziel, the blood that Michael had washed from his skin, with soft touches and gentle words. Like a big brother, but not HIS big brother.

‘Yes.’

**

‘I require some gasoline.’ Of all the things the cashier had expected today, this wasn’t it. It was a Friday, and pretty quiet, considering they were in the middle of nowhere down in Nevada. A couple of truckers had stopped by today, paid for fuel, left quickly. Some stopped for snacks, grabbed the jerky that was always stocked up. In fact, the cashier had left the till three times to refill the jerky stores.

Then a sleek-looking Mustang had pulled in, something that stood out in a rural place like this. Stepping out of the car, a man that was dressed in a clean-cut suit, grey trousers ironed to within an inch of their life, a white shirt that had the top-button undone, the tie loosened around his neck. A jacket, that he stripped off and chucked back into the car. Sleeves rolled up to the elbow, revealing a pair of arms that drew her attention.

In her defence, when did men like that pass through this place? Most of the time it was sleazy creeps, all staring at her chest, despite the awful uniform for this place. Anyway, Mr Nice Car strode across to the door, pausing at it like he wasn’t sure how to open it. Eventually, the bell rang, indicating that he had managed. She pretended to be busy, although secretly watched as the man moved through the store.

He paused to pick up a bottle of water, a sandwich, and then walked across to the magazine section. What struck her then was, despite the good-looks, he was obviously a little loose in the head. Was that the right phrase? She watched as the man mumbled to himself, before he gave up and walked to the counter.

‘I require some gasoline.’ Slowly, she explained that usually people filled up, then came to pay. The man looked even more confused, before reaching into his back-pocket and pulling out a wallet. Leather, probably more than she’d earn in a year, yet she found herself focusing on the fingers. Rough skin, despite the man’s clean look, pulled out a wad of bills and handed them across.

‘Is this enough?’ His head was cocked to the side, like he was confused, hazel eyes wide. All she could do was nod, slide some back, considering he’d easily given her over a hundred dollars. The man then paused, like he was having an internal debate, and looked to the shelf with the jerky. She could have laughed, all men were the same, and she politely told him he could take some.

‘Thank you, have a good day, the weather is nice.’ Open, shut, her mouth finally deciding to give-up on the handsomely insane man, who walked back to the door before remembering the jerky.

‘Sam.’ He said aloud, the Cashier about to explain that her name was not Sam, nor did she know a Sam, or perhaps he was giving her his name? But then his arm stretched out, and she watched in a mixture of shock, disbelief and fear as a packet of jerky shot across the room, hit his hand, and those rough fingers closed around it.

‘Good-day to you.’ The man stated, opening the door and walking out. Meanwhile, the Cashier was close to passing out.

**

‘I think I did rather well.’ Michael stated defensively, slipping into the nice red vehicle he had chosen, ignoring Sam’s laughter echoing in his mind. The Hunter had been guiding him through his first encounter with a human, considering Sam had taken lead when purchasing the car, and the suit that Michael had chosen. The Archangel ignored Sam’s laughing, started the car and, with Sam controlling his limbs, they pulled out of the Gas station.

_‘You were supposed to say those things separately.’ _Sam spoke, then burst out laughing again, and Michael felt a similar smile threaten to break from his expression. It had been a long while since he had ever interacted with a human, he had no need, he stayed in Heaven for most of the time. But there was something… refreshing, about interacting with them, and something uplifting with the way Sam was laughing happily inside their mind.

‘Continue with what you are doing, I can drive us.’ Michael offered aloud, although he could have spoken internally. Sam, who had been sitting in the room he had crafted inside his own mind, a room that the Hunter had told him was Bobby’s storage room, gave his agreement. Truthfully, the Archangel had been surprised with how Sam could control his own mind, like how he was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, sifting through his own memories and facts, placing them into different categories. Storage, while at the same time, keeping control over his own mind.

_‘Montello to Sioux falls should take around 17 hours, so you might want to step on it.’ _Sam provided, Michael then learning that when Sam said “step on it”, he didn’t mean literally pushing the pedal entirely to the floor. Sam’s shriek drew him off the pedal, while a lecture began playing internally as Sam taught him what human sayings really meant.

How was he supposed to know that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing this didn't go the way most of you expected the Michael situation to go?


	28. Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets Team Free Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for all the comments and Kudos :) Enjoy

Dean Winchester did not believe in good luck, so even as he stood in Singer Salvage Yard, he had very little hope that his brother would come back. Around him, his friends and family stood, in which he included the two Archangels. After all, they were the ones that were caring for Sam, teaching him that the gift that made him different, didn’t have to be a bad thing. Something Dean wished he had done long ago, rather than punishing his baby brother for something that neither of them could control.

‘Heads up.’ A car was pulling in, stopping far enough away that it gave time for the group to watch the person stepping out. Even as Dean lay eyes on his baby brother, even as he focused on him, he knew it wasn’t Sam. Hazel eyes didn’t seek him out first, instead looked past him, to Lucifer and Gabriel, both of whom had gone very still.

‘Michael.’ Lucifer muttered, breaking Dean’s heart as he stared to the man in the suit, trying not to forget that had been his baby brother. Sam was in there, somewhere, and he needed to find him. Michael looked between them, before putting his hands up above his head, taking a step closer.

‘Brothers, humans, I come in peace.’ Another step, Dean levelling the Colt in the direction of the Leader of Heaven, knowing it wouldn’t kill him, but it would make him feel a lot better.

‘You say that, in a Vessel that we care about.’ Gabriel snarled, Michael pausing and cocking his head, before his shoulders sagged.

‘Sam said you’d say that.’ And just like that, Michael’s eyes lit up, flashing blue before returning. Almost immediately, Dean knew what had happened. It was confirmed when Lucifer sucked in air, when Gabriel lowered his blade slightly.

‘That’s Sam.’ Castiel murmured, standing beside Bobby, who was still pointing a shotgun in the direction of the Hunter.

‘Dean, it’s me. The Angels can tell you that’s true.’ Sam was moving closer, still slightly hesitant in his steps, looking right at him. And Dean found himself crossing the distance in return, unable to stand still, met his brother half-way. The suit was odd, because Dean could tell instantly that it was expensive, but it didn’t stop him from pulling Sam in for a hug. Sam hugged back, head tucked on his shoulder like always, and Dean relaxed slightly.

‘Sammy…’

‘Michael isn’t the enemy, Dean. Trust me, please.’ Begging, his eyes pleading as Sam stepped back slightly, Dean scanning Sam for any sign of injury. Why his brother had said yes to having the Archangel riding his ass, Dean didn’t know. But that was Sam, Sam who couldn’t do anything if he didn’t have Dean’s permission, looked bright and hopeful awaiting his response.

‘I trust you, Sammy.’ He did, and Sam beamed bright, looking past him to the others. They were gathering closer, weapons lowered, although there was still a big issue.

‘But Sam…’ Dean began, Sam spinning and cutting him off.

‘I know, we’ve called Rowena, she’s looking for a suitable Vessel for Michael, so we can separate.’ Dean processed the words, but before he could reply, Sam’s eyes were glowing again, the shift noticeable, and Dean took a step back.

‘You’re co-piloting a host?’ Gabriel inquired, stepping into the gap Dean had left, and Sam’s, no, Michael’s head turned, regarding his brother.

‘We have equal control, yes.’ Michael looked awkward, stuck on how to talk to his brother, but the silence that fell was broken by Bobby.

‘How about some food?’

**

Michael explained his plan, that he would find a Vessel suitable, then move into it, and leave Sam. That together, the group could hunt for Raphael, could try and convince him to come back to the family. The entire group was sitting in a Diner, and the Leader of Heaven found it hard to look away from his brothers. Gabriel shone brightly, especially when Lucifer was close, and he had grown since Michael had seen. His wings were bigger, brighter, and he looked well.

Lucifer kept his expressions neutral, made no effort to talk to him, and Michael knew he would have to work to gain his brother’s trust. It probably didn’t help that he was in Sam Winchester, or that he had hurt Sam to get to this point. If they found out what he had done, that he had tortured the boy, they would never forgive him.

_‘Stop thinking so negatively, Mica, I’m not going to tell them.’ _

Michael pouted, glaring at Sam, who was still sitting amongst a jumble of files, sifting through them in his room. It had changed slightly, decorated with pictures of him and Dean, of moments that he remembered fondly. Michael watched the progress with interest, having never seen a Vessel so dominant in abilities.

Castiel was also watching him. The Seraph was impressive, Michael knew that, had broken free from the Garrison for Dean Winchester. His supposed Vessel, sitting opposite him, eating a burger and fries, occasionally stopping to ask a question about Sam.

Slowly, Michael watched as his own hand reached out, pouting at Sam’s control as the Hunter stole a fry from Dean’s plate. The older Hunter looked shocked, Michael just sighed.

‘Samuel, refrain from moving my limbs.’

_‘MY limbs.’ _Sam remarked, Michael would have protested, but he was currently eating the salty fry. It wasn’t too bad, a little odd tasting, but he could get used to it.

‘So, you’re both in there?’ Bobby Singer was staring at him, and Michael left Sam organising to address the Hunter.

‘Yes, I may be in lead, but Sam is busy organising.’ A smile from the Hunter in his mind, and Michael relaxed.

‘Organising?’ Castiel asked, looking just as confused as the humans.

‘In extremely rare cases, a Vessel is strong enough to control their own mind.’ Lucifer spoke up, and Michael tensed when Sam’s interest peaked, fearing the loss of the Hunter back to his brother. But Sam only remained interested for a moment, before looking back down, and Michael smiled. For now, his little brother was happy being in his own mind.

A phone ringing broke the conversation, Michael reaching into his pocket and staring at Rowena’s caller ID. Damn, he had hoped she would take longer than that.


	29. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at both Sam and Michael's perspective, while the group prepare to get Michael a Vessel

Michael had retreated to his car, opting to drive separately from the others. Dean had protested, said they needed someone to go with him so that they knew he wasn’t escaping, so Castiel had offered. It had been silent for most of the journey, Michael listening to Sam’s chatter to ease his nerves, Castiel sitting in silence beside him.

He did not want to depart this Vessel. Sam Winchester was comfortable, familiar, and he had access to all his abilities. Plus, Sam had his own, could control objects and wield them with his mind, could make Demons fall to their knees, kill them with his mind. Control them. Michael could not, yet in this Vessel, with Sam’s cooperation, he could do so. When he left this Vessel, they would be able to see Sam’s soul. Michael had managed to keep it hidden, using his Grace to wrap around it, blocking it from view. But when he left Sam alone, his soul would be visible, the Angels would be able to see that it had been cracked.

That he had cracked it. Michael gripped harder on the wheel, watched as the Impala and truck turned into a Motel, turned his Mustang in and looked at the ugly cars that filled the lot. He parked beside the Impala, hoping that thieves would prefer the classic over his vehicle.

_‘Don’t panic, Dean will know if anyone attempted to hurt his Baby.’ _Michael could understand Dean’s fascination with the car, he was quite fond of his own now, would want to keep it close even when he had a new Vessel. Castiel had stepped out, so Michael did the same, regarding the building in front while scrunching up his facial features. Compared to his bedroom in Heaven, this was quite ugly.

‘You live in these?’ Michael inquired, noted how Dean seemed to take offence, how the Hunters all glared in his direction.

‘Hunting doesn’t exactly pay well.’ Dean snapped, Sam scolding Michael quietly, telling him that Dean did his best to look after the two of them, that money would always be an issue for them. The Archangel fell quiet, allowed Sam to show him a flash of memories, of different Motel rooms across the States.

‘I’m sorry.’ He said aloud, mostly to his Vessel, but Dean seemed appeased by the apology.

**

‘Rowena says she can prepare the body, but we need to smuggle it out of the hospital, all without attracting attention.’ Gabriel stated, looking to the group, and Sam tuned his ears to the conversation. He was sitting in the room he had designed, moved closer to Michael’s sight, looked to his family and friends. Dean spoke up, stating they needed to keep a low profile, that the last thing they needed were any of Raphael’s friends finding them.

‘Raphael has both Heaven and Hell working for him.’ Lucifer stated, and Sam felt Michael’s Grace grow angry. The lack of control over Heaven, that he couldn’t do anything to stop Raphael from disobeying Heaven. Sam was careful as he reached out, focusing on the bright lights that, although they hurt his eyes, didn’t burn.

‘We should sleep, if we need to get the body in the morning.’ Michael suggested, Sam agreeing, tired.

‘You don’t need to sleep.’ Gabriel pointed out, and Sam saw Michael’s mind moving, to the memories of the two of them in Heaven, to Sam’s pliant body curled against his own. The Hunter momentarily felt sick, the serum of Grace that had run through his veins had hurt, had shown him memories he never wanted to remember. Michael’s comfort, although he had been the one to condemn him to pain, had been enough for him to hold on. It didn’t mean Sam forgave Michael, not entirely, but there were bigger issues to deal with.

‘Sam would like to sleep.’ Michael provided, and Sam huffed. He hadn't said anything, not directly, but Michael had a habit of dipping into his thoughts.

**

_‘They will know.’ Michael remarked, sitting in a comfy chair in the corner of Sam’s room, regarding the space curiously. The Hunter had sorted things into filing cabinets, into folders, so that any creature that used him as a Vessel would struggle to access his mind. Michael had been allowed in, through the crack he had made in Sam’s soul, something that not even Grace could fix. _

_A bondmate could, though. That thought sobered Michael, he was losing Sam tomorrow, would be separated from him. His new little brother, someone that made him understand his father’s interest in mankind. Sam’s heart belonged to Gabriel and Lucifer, and although Michael did not crave him in the way they did, he did want the attention of a little brother. _

_It had broken his heart, having to send his brother to the Cage. Knowing, all this time, that he would have to kill Lucifer. Now he had the chance to avoid that fate, but he had to get rid of Raphael instead, the brother he hadn't lost. It didn’t seem fair, why wasn’t Michael allowed happiness? Why was he left with Heaven, to sort and control, with Angels that followed him out of loyalty, not love? _

_‘I won’t say anything, not until we’ve found Raphael.’ Sam was angry, Michael knew that. He was hurting, his body ached, and Michael had permanently scarred him with the marks along his neck. A benefit of wearing suits, nobody could see the shiny white marks he had left. Or the fact that Ruby’s mark was gone, burned off in agony as Michael took Sam as his Vessel. _

_‘Your soul won’t like being alone.’ It needed Michael, or Dean, or one of the Angels that were soon to be his partners. Michael had done that, had made Sam’s soul shine slightly less, had dampened the bright spirit that had first caught his interest. And strangely, the more he thought about it, the less guilty he felt. Why couldn’t he chose a human, just as his brothers had done? _

_‘I’ve got Dean, Luc and Gabe. I’m not alone.’ The Leader of Heaven snarled slightly, Grace swirling angrily, and Sam sighed. He held his hands up placatingly, urging Michael not to get angry. Not when they were asleep, Sam’s body sprawled out on the couch, three Angels in the room that would be able to see that Michael was growing restless. _

_‘What do I have to do to prove to you that I can be a good brother?’ Michael asked, wishing he had asked Lucifer those same words all those years ago, before he went to the Cage. Sam slid the folder off of his lap, standing up, moving towards the chair. _

_‘It takes time. No torture, no hurt. Doing things out of kindness.’ He regarded Sam curiously, then gave one nod, before turning away from the Human. He could try and do those things, while keeping his little brother close. After all, Michael had only just got him, he didn’t want to lose him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think Michael's a good guy? Any ideas on Raphael's motives? As always, thank you for reading! :)


	30. Stealing bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's being chased by Demons, and Jo reflects on what she knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter, it was really good to hear what you guys thought about Michael and Raphael. A little hint this chapter of what's coming up! ;)

‘We’ve got Demons on our tail.’ Castiel remarked, Dean swearing and pressing down harder on the gas. It wasn’t long until the location they had chosen, the others would be waiting, but apparently getting grave-dirt was a way to attract Demons. The two of them had done well at not gaining any unwanted attention, making it to the graveyard, but on the walk back, Castiel had told Dean he felt a Demon close by.

Now they were soaring down the road, the car behind them filled with at least three Demons, at Dean’s count. They didn’t have time to stop and deal with this, not when they had guns, they had some grave-dirt that was needed for the spell. Lucifer and Gabriel were back at the old church, they could deal with the Demons following them. And if they were Raphael’s men, then so what? The Archangel needed to know that Michael had a Vessel, that they were coming for him.

Sammy. Sam, his little brother, the Hunter currently being used by the Leader of Heaven as a suit. It made Dean angry, his gut swirl with worry, doubt, insecurity. If Michael changed his mind, decided it would be easier to get rid of Raphael, then Lucifer, then Gabriel, how was Dean going to stop him? He didn’t know why Sam would trust an Archangel to wear him to Prom, why Sam said yes at all. Or, more importantly, what happened in the gap between Sam vanishing, and Michael appearing.

They had left Ellen and Bobby to get the herbs needed, Rowena with Gabriel and Lucifer in the Church, Jo going with Sam, no, Michael, to the hospital to retrieve the body. It wasn’t as simple as Lucifer’s body-swap, apparently the Leader of Heaven needed different attributes in a Vessel. Especially if he was to keep the power needed to beat Raphael.

‘Can we trust him?’ Dean found himself blurting out, the worry for his brother overtaking everything, even the fear of the Demons driving behind him. Castiel looked across, blue eyes wide but honest, and Dean knew that he could trust Cas. He could trust Gabe and Lucifer too, he had seen the way they looked at Sammy.

‘I don’t know, Dean.’ No, Dean thought, that was the entire problem.

**

Jo kept a straight face, even as she moved through the hospital with the King of Heaven. That thought had a shudder running down her spine, adjusting the scrubs she was wearing, looking across to Sam. Uninvited, thoughts of Meg using Sam as a Vessel flooded her mind, but she shoved them down quickly. They had made up after that, Sam’s apologies not needed. Jo knew what it was like, growing up in this life. Knew the risks. And, to tell the honest truth, she was beginning to enjoy having Sam in her life.

A kind-of brother, someone that took Ellen’s attention away just enough for Jo to breathe. Sam, someone that would praise her for her Latin translations, or help her research for a Hunt. Sam, who would clear the table with her, wash dishes by her side, speak to her like she wasn’t a child. Maybe it was because she treated him in the same way, an equal, didn’t think to judge him for things he couldn’t control.

But the person beside her wasn’t Sam, wasn’t the man who would do anything to keep her safe. The eyes were different, an emptiness in them that haunted her, reminded her of Meg. Sam had been torn up from that, had felt so guilty he could barely look at her, and only when she physically made him sit down and stare at her, did they finally resolve that issue. She knew Sam wouldn’t hurt her, but Jo wasn’t sure about Michael.

Then again, Dean and Ellen had both agreed for her to go on this mission, so that was something. Thoughts of Dean made her cheeks blush slightly, she couldn’t help it, the older Winchester was attractive. Both of them were, but Dean was more her type; plus, Sam was taken by the two Archangels.

‘Focus, Joanne.’ Michael murmured, moving into the room with the patient, a Thomas Harper, a man who had been left brain-dead after a car-crash. Jo huffed, followed the Angel into the room, shutting the door firmly behind them. With Michael in the city, apparently both Demons and Angels would be able to sense him, so it was vital they stole the body as quickly as possible.

‘Do you have the…’ Jo cut him off, handing across the vial Rowena had given her. The liquid would keep the man’s body alive long enough to get him to the church, the holy ground needed to sanctify Michael’s Vessel.

‘Thank you, Joanne.’ Michael said sincerely, popping the lid and moving towards the man. Jo went to correct him on her name, before her eyes were drawn to something else. When Michael leant across Thomas’ body, his shirt shifted, enough to reveal silver marks on his neck. She felt her body stiffen, fear creeping in, knowing they hadn't been there before Sam had gone. They were too obvious, she would have noticed, wouldn’t she?

They looked healed, which was possible, Michael was an Archangel. But if Michael, or whichever Angel caused them, had hurt Sam, why wouldn’t they heal them fully? And who should she tell? Dean would worry, but he might have a right to.

‘Can you remove the IV?’ Her stupor faded, moving to Michael’s side to remove the wires hooking the man up, pulling the sheet over his head. Michael finished with whatever he was doing, nodding to Jo, who opened the door.

Making it through the hospital was easier than expected, the walk to the elevator uneventful. They stepped in, both of them turning, and she looked up to him when Michael sucked in air. His eyes were focused straight ahead, to the end of the corridor, and Jo followed his gaze. Every nerve in her, everything that kept her alive as a Hunter, lit up like fire. At the other end of the corridor, a woman, bright red hair and a smirk on her face.

The doors shut, separating them, and Michael surprised her by gripping her arm.

‘You okay dude?’ She tried for light-hearted, the tone falling flat, but Michael shook his head.

‘That was Abaddon.’

‘Abba-who?’ Was it her crappy research? Was she supposed to know who that woman was?

‘A Knight of Hell.’ That was enough for Jo to reach for the Angel blade stuffed in her boot, untucking it from the scrubs, then putting it under the sheet covering the body. Michael watched her, before offering a small smile.

‘An Angel blade cannot kill her, but I admire your courage, Joanne. Sam does also, although he is telling you to be safe.’ Sam, her friend, the man stuck somewhere in his own head while Michael rode shotgun. She didn’t know why she suddenly felt a protective flare, anger as she looked to the Archangel.

‘It’s Jo. And I don’t need your admiration, I need you in another body so we can have Sam back.’ The last bit was almost snarled, her lips curling up as she tried to hide her frustration, reminding herself that this was an Angel who wouldn’t get spoken to like that very often. Sure enough, Michael cocked his head, frowning at her.

‘Very well, Jo.’

The elevators opened, and there was no sign of the Knight of Hell, so they moved quickly.

**

Abaddon had seen Michael, the Leader of Heaven, and realised that this was not the time to attack. Her benefactor had told her that there were only two Archangels on Earth, but evidently that was not true. A third, three of them united, and she had no doubt that Raphael would change sides if he thought there was a benefit. She had done her part, sent her Demons after them in the Church, enough so that Raphael might believe she had done everything in her power.

Plus, there was the boy. Combined with Michael, at current, but he would soon be back in his own skin. She had heard what the Demons called him, had seen what power he held. They could be a formidable team, if he wasn’t so stubbornly a Hunter.

Then again, he still had the ability to be what he should have been. And Abaddon was intrigued by the boy, subduing three Archangels to his whim?

Boy-King indeed. 


	31. New Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight tiff between Michael and Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys!

‘Go into the church, Jo.’ It was stated, not asked, Michael not willing to risk the girl in the fight. Dean gave Jo a nod, confirming his words, and she scampered towards the building, to where Castiel, Rowena and Ellen were attempting to prepare his Vessel. Lucifer and Gabriel stood guard at the doors, leaving Dean, Michael and Bobby to look at the car approaching, containing the Demons that Michael suspected Abaddon had sent.

But why? Why was Abaddon doing Raphael’s bidding? What was Raphael attempting to achieve, by sending Demons? What were their orders? He thought about it as the car squealed to a halt, the first Demon leaving, but not coming closer. He must have known he was stepping to his death, if not the sight of Dean Winchester holding Ruby’s blade, or Bobby Singer with a shotgun, then the three Archangels that stood between them, and the Church.

‘Sam, are you awake?’ Michael questioned aloud, turning his head away from the Demon to speak to the Vessel. He didn’t miss Dean’s frown, or the way the Archangels tensed at the door. But he ignored them, in favour of his Vessel, who perked up at hearing his name. Their argument from the night had died down slightly, Michael realising that maybe he was being a bit harsh. He didn’t OWN Sam, well, not entirely. If Sam wanted to be with his brothers, then Michael could deal with that, as long as they didn’t forget that Michael was the big brother.

_‘Right here, what’re you thinking?’ _Michael let his Grace go deeper, allowing Sam to access his thoughts, and watched the Hunter quickly understand the idea. Then, he turned back to the Demon, took a seat as Sam surged forwards.

His hand shot out, an odd feeling considering it wasn’t him doing so, and the Demon howled as Sam hit him full-force with the energy he had been gifted. Kicking and screaming, the man was dragged towards them, feet dragging in the gravel. His hands clutched at his neck, the invisible force that Sam controlled choking him. If the Vessel had been alive, he wasn’t anymore. Not that Michael overly cared, more impressed with how Sam controlled his mind, accessed his abilities and got the Demon kneeling in front of him.

‘Name?’ Michael inquired, though it didn’t really bother him. Sure enough, it was nothing he had ever heard of, and so got on to the more important questioning.

‘Who sent you? Abaddon?’ The name of the Knight of Hell had the Archangels behind him tensing, Michael could feel their Grace retreat even from here. Dean and Bobby held ground, not getting between them, even though he could feel Dean’s eagerness to step in.

‘I won’t tell you anything.’ The Demon snarled, eyes flashing black, and Michael shrugged.

‘Fine. Sam, do the honours.’ The car exploded with very little strain from the Hunter controlling the energy, a mere flick of his wrist sent it roaring upwards, decimating the Demons left inside the vehicle. They didn’t even have time to scream, caught up by the fire that would kill them, not send them back to Hell. The Demon on his knees watched, face paling considerably, and then looked back up.

‘Abaddon. Abaddon told us to get to the Church, to find how many Hunters there were, if any of them could be used as Vessels.’ Michael crouched down, smiling coldly to the Demon, reaching out to grab a handful of hair and tilt the Vessel’s head, so he could stare directly at the dark mass of energy that radiated.

‘And who, my dear Demon, sent Abaddon?’ The Demon looked terrified, something that was thrilling Michael, but Sam wasn’t too happy. He was frowning, stepping away from the controls as Michael made the Demon submit.

‘She… she called him a third-party. Said he’d help her.’ Raphael had that ability, and it was evident that the Demon in front knew no more, so Michael released his grip.

‘Sam, kill him.’ But Sam didn’t immediately kill him, not when the Demon started to plead, asking to be sent back to Hell, rather than killed. Eventually, a hand reached out, and Michael didn’t have a chance to protest before the boy did as the Demon asked, sent him back to Hell. The Vessel collapsed, surprisingly heaving in air, although they remained unconscious.

Thinking back on the moment, Michael should not have let his anger get the better of him. He took back control, snapping the Vessel’s neck before he had the chance to wake, and then realised the issue. One, Bobby and Dean both looked angry. Two, Lucifer and Gabriel looked just as mad. But the most important repercussion of his actions, the one that really did cause him an issue, was Sam’s scream from inside his head.

He doubled over, clutched at his temple, fighting the Hunter who was shouting at him, berating him for what he had done. Eventually, once Michael had dropped to his knees from the ferocity of Sam’s anger, he finally managed to get Sam to listen.

**

_‘Why.’ Sam didn’t even pretend to make it a question, although he did force himself to calm, allowing Michael to stand back up. The Leader of Heaven had just killed a man, without even blinking, using Sam’s body to do so. A betrayal of trust, Sam thought he could trust Michael to respect human-kind, but evidently not. _

_‘I didn’t think.’ Michael stated, Sam glaring harder, knowing that wasn’t the full answer. Eventually, the leader of Heaven caved, admitting he did it out of anger. Anger, fear, the possible loss of Sam. And what could the Hunter say to that? Michael craved a baby brother, wanted Sam to be the hole that Lucifer and Gabriel had made. But Sam had his own big brother, couldn’t forget that Michael had scarred him, had him tortured just to try and crack his soul. _

_Then again, Gabriel had trapped him in endless Tuesdays, made him watch his brother die, over and over. That was torture, in its own way, he supposed. Michael was trying, in some ways, to be a better person. Not completely, not enough for Sam to fully relent to the sad eyes staring at him, but enough for him to sigh. _

_‘Michael, you know I’m not leaving you. Not now, not when we’ve been separated.’ Which was why they needed to get back to the real world, Sam needed Michael to take a new Vessel. He’d finished his organisation of his mind, had come to a conclusion about what he was going to do next. Lucifer and Gabriel were close again, Sam had brought Michael to them, and now there was one more Archangel left. _

**

‘Trouble in paradise?’ Rowena inquired, Michael glaring as he stomped across the church, looking to the body in the middle of the sigils. A circle of blood around him, an empty circle that he presumed Sam’s body needed to go in, so he stepped in. Getting this over with was the best thing, Sam told him, like ripping off a band-aid. Michael had never had that experience, so he was relying on Sam to tell him the truth.

‘Let’s get this over with.’ Michael looked to his new Vessel, shorter than Sam, dark black hair and brown eyes, thinner where Sam was well-built, but he could manage.

‘The Vessel should accept you, whenever you’re ready, you can leave.’ His brothers had enough sense to move the humans back, even Rowena stepped away, but Michael hesitated. This new Vessel wouldn’t be a true Vessel, wouldn’t allow him to harness all his power, even with the additions Rowena had been kind enough to add. If Raphael attacked, or Lucifer and Gabriel turned against him.

_‘They won’t, trust me.’ _Sam’s voice was steady, reassuring, right there in his mind.

‘I trust you, Sam.’ He said honestly, looking at his Vessel, watched as Sam smiled at the words.

_‘Then let go.’ _He didn’t deny Sam the request, pushing his Grace away from the cracked-soul of Sam Winchester, towards the beacon of his new Vessel. Sam’s body didn’t fight, Michael finding himself in his new Vessel, settling quickly.

‘Michael.’ He flicked his eyes open, staring at the concerned hazel eyes of Sam, who had evidently jumped up as soon as Michael had left. The Archangel sat up slowly, not pulling away from Sam’s hold, a warmth on his shoulder where the Hunter’s palm lay.

‘Alright?’ Sam’s tone was soft, careful, and the Leader of Heaven smiled up to his baby brother.

‘Perfectly fine, Sam.’


	32. Seperated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Sam are separate, Jo's confused, and Abaddon is a sexy Knight

Sam shifted, making sure his collar hid the marks on his skin. Michael began to stand, wobbling slightly, looking to him with the same expression Sam remembered seeing in Heaven. But before he could speak to the Archangel, Lucifer was shoving Michael backwards, Gabriel growing.

‘What the hell did you do?’ Michael’s gaze darkened, Sam understanding what the two Archangels were talking about, the crack in his soul. Castiel looked equally concerned, but Sam was quick to move, standing in front of Lucifer when he went to hit Michael, the Devil stopping and staring at him.

‘Don’t, please, I’m okay.’ A lie, he wasn’t okay, every time he shut his eyes he could see the hallucinations caused by the drug. If they knew what Michael had done, they would never work together. And right now, Sam had to get them to join back together, to become the family they should be.

‘He hurt you.’ Lucifer growled, Gabriel still glaring at Michael, and Sam didn’t need to turn to know Michael was glaring back. Carefully, Sam reached out, first for Lucifer’s hand, then skirted his fingers up to cup Lucifer’s cheek, brushing a thumb over the soft skin.

‘I’m okay.’ Lucifer’s eyes left Michael, met his, and Sam leant forwards to kiss him. It was soft, a gentle brush of lips, Lucifer deepening it slightly before pulling back, eyeing Sam up, before he stepped back. A nod, a slump of shoulders, acceptance of the fact that Sam said he was okay. Before Gabriel could feel left out, Sam moved to him, Gabriel more than happy to tilt his head back to kiss Sam.

‘It’s good to have you back, Sammich.’ Gabriel muttered, golden eyes flicking between Sam, Lucifer and Michael, while Sam just smiled. There, that was that sorted, and Sam could turn to his brother. Who didn’t hesitate, as soon as Sam looked to him, Dean was moving.

The hug was genuine, Sam hiding his grin as he wrapped his arms around his brother, breathed in the scent of home. Dean pulled back, green eyes wide with worry, but Sam just grinned.

‘Miss me?’

‘Bitch.’ Dean shot back, but his lips were quirking up at the corners.

‘Jerk.’

Sam moved to greet the others, hugged Bobby, kissed Ellen’s cheek when she ruffled his hair, smiled to Jo. She smiled back, although her eyes were filled with worry, which confused him. He didn’t dwell on it for too long, Castiel was greeting him, before Bobby suggested they move back to the Motel. The cars were parked outside, the Impala, Bobby’s truck and the Mustang, Michael cocking his head and looking to his car with trepidation.

‘Riding with me, Sammy?’ Dean asked, already striding towards it like he expected Sam to say yes. But really, Sam needed to speak to Michael, and so he slowly shook his head.

‘Nah, I’ll meet you back at the Motel.’ He aimed for casual, missing it by a mile, walking over to where Michael was watching him. The Leader of Heaven paused, Sam stopping in front of him, the two holding eye contact for a lot longer than was comfortable.

‘I’ll drive.’ Sam finally said, and Michael conceded, moving to the passenger side.

**

‘There’s something on his neck.’ Jo finally said, silence falling. They were in a Diner, waiting for Sam and Michael, and she couldn’t hold back the secret anymore. She explained what she had seen, confusion crossing the faces around them.

‘Why wouldn’t they heal?’ Dean asked, looking to Castiel, then to Gabriel and Lucifer. All of the Angels looked just as stumped, but they were cut short from the conversation when the bell above the door tinkered, Sam and Michael stepping in. They’d obviously changed clothes, Sam back in jeans and flannel, Michael in black-jeans and a fitted shirt, hanging close to Sam’s side.

‘I’m starving.’ Sam admitted, sliding into the large booth they’d secured, Michael doing the same, sticking to Sam’s side. The waitress came across, greeted the two of them, asked if they’d like anything.

‘A coffee, orange juice, chicken salad and fries please.’ Michael remarked, Sam not speaking, or looking shocked, as the Angel ordered for him. Jo looked between them, noted Dean’s frown, but nobody pointed it out.

‘So, what’s the plan?’ Bobby was the one to ask, Lucifer speaking up first.

‘We need to find Raphael.’

‘What we need to do is figure out what Abaddon gains.’ Michael snapped back, and Sam whacked his arm.

‘Be nice.’ The Archangel huffed, then ducked his head.

‘But I guess finding Raphael is a good idea.’ Sam could control Michael. Or, at least, he could influence him. The others picked up on it, while Sam was already moving on with conversation.

‘We could split, one group looking for Abaddon, the other looking for Raphael.’ Michael added, thanked the waitress when she dropped off their drinks, then looked across to Sam. It was like they could still read each other’s thoughts, and it was freaking Jo out slightly. Sam had taken so long to open up to Gabriel and Lucifer, yet Michael swanned in and could see everything? It didn’t add up.

‘What can kill a Knight of Hell?’ None of the group, Sam aside, missed how Michael’s gaze darkened when Sam aimed the question to Lucifer and Gabriel, the two brothers glancing between them, then back to Sam.

‘The First Blade, something that needs the Mark of Cain, and it’s out of the question.’

‘You could.’ Michael added, sipping the orange juice, and Sam looked back.

‘Huh.’ Sam didn’t seem shocked, or worried, just picked up his coffee and took a drink.

**

Sam left the group carefully, shutting the door behind him, moving towards the Impala. It was night-time, dark, and so he could sneak away with few noticing. Even Michael had been asleep, resting in the room beside his and Dean’s. Sam reached the car, opened the door, thinking back to the note he had left his brother.

_Don’t panic, I’ve gone to research something, I’ll be back around midday._

Starting the engine, reversing out of the parking lot and towards the road, Sam could only hope that he was telling the truth.

**

Abaddon was not surprised that most of the Demons had died, was mildly shocked when one of them made it back to Hell, only to tell her that Sam Winchester had spared him, that Michael was demanding things the Vessel was not fully comfortable with. By now, the Hunter would be back in his own body, without an Angel riding shotgun. Useful, because she could now…

‘Er, Lady Abaddon, your highness?’ She turned, glancing to the Demon in confusion. She had asked not to be disturbed, yet here the Demon was, bothering her just as she was sorting out her plan. A cross-roads Demon, one she stole from Crowley, who was doing a very bad job of controlling Hell.

‘What.’ It was not really a question, more a chance for the Demon to run before Abaddon bored of him.

‘It’s Sam Winchester, your highness.’ Interesting, the Knight thought, cocking her head as the Demon in front trembled.

‘He’s asking to see you.’ Hiding the surprise, the Knight of Hell grinned slowly, adjusting her blouse and flicking her hair back behind her shoulder.

‘Well then, let’s not keep the Boy-King waiting.'


	33. Coffee and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Sam have a coffee, Abaddon is a sexy bitch, and there is hope for a family reunion

Sam stood still, watched the Knight of Hell approach, kept himself steady under her gaze. She looked almost identical to when he had first seen her, in the hospital. Red hair curled to just below her shoulders, a black leather jacket, tight black jeans hugging her frame. He thought back to Michael’s moment of distraction, allowing Sam to slip into his memories, gaining some knowledge of the Demon in front. Personal gain was everything for Abaddon, so why did she send Demons knowing they would die?

‘Sam Winchester. I would say it’s a pleasure, but I don’t quite know why you’re here.’ She stopped walking, just at the edge of the Devil’s trap, admiring the lines he had drawn to trap the Demon summoned. Silence fell momentarily, before Sam shrugged, acting nonchalant.

‘Surprised?’ It was still night-time, he had time to work his plan. This was his calling, the thing he was supposed to do, he was born to do this. He kept repeating it in his head, even as she took a step over the Devil’s trap, obliterating it.

‘Consider me intrigued.’ Enough for her not to kill him, maybe. Sam met her eye, held firm even as she stopped right in front of him.

‘I want you to take me to Raphael.’ Her eyebrows rose, a twitch that he noticed, but he didn’t react. Abaddon chuckled, took a step back, flashed him a smile that was almost entirely teeth.

‘And why would I do that?’ Sam knew he had to do this, had to get to Raphael, had to prove to the Archangel that he could help him. Would help him.

‘Because you’re afraid of something. And I’m going to help you kill it.’ This bit was the part he was bluffing. Honestly, it was the only thing that made sense, Abaddon working with Raphael so that she could have a hand on something she couldn’t control. Sure enough, the Knight cocked her head, amusement on her face, but something else. Something that told him he was right.

‘Her name is Eve.’ He’d heard of her. Something he had seen when inside Michael’s head, something that he remembered thinking was strange. A creature that could avoid the powers of Angels, and possibly even Demons.

‘She can’t be killed by Demons or Angels.’ Sam concluded, Abaddon nodding. That was enough to tell him she feared this Eve, and he wracked his brain for more answers. A creature from Purgatory, apparently, something that could havoc.

‘But she can be controlled by a hybrid, sent back to her own realm.’ Someone could send her back to Purgatory, that was what Abaddon was saying.

‘Get to the point.’ He didn’t have time for her to speak in riddles, he needed to reach Raphael and have convinced him before Dean panicked, which wouldn’t be long. The Knight didn’t look smug by his hurried tone, instead seemed agreeable.

‘I’ll take you to Raphael, and in return, you’ll drink enough of my blood to control Eve, and use Death to open the gates to Purgatory to send her back.’

**

Raphael was angry. Frustrated, angry, annoyed. He’d done everything to be noticed by Michael, yet somehow always managed to fall into the shadow of Lucifer and Gabriel, even when they had gone. A life following the eldest Archangel, doing anything they wanted, not questioning them, even when they didn’t make sense. He’d done everything to get Michael’s affection, and instead had been pushed aside as soon as the Cage opened.

So, he might have plotted to take over. If he got rid of Lucifer and Gabriel, then he would have a chance. Organising the Princes of Hell to obey him, yet they failed, and Raphael had needed to think quickly. He could prove to Michael that he could take Lucifer, that he was worthy of being by his side in Heaven.

Then Raphael had been told that Michael had taken Sam Winchester. The news kept getting worse, the third-eldest Archangel was now the threat, the only Archangel that was not on the side of the Hunters. From wanting to prove to Michael that he was worthy, to sending Demons after his own brother. The funny thing was, he didn’t even want Heaven. He’d wanted a brother, any of them, and they’d all left him.

Raphael looked to Abaddon as she walked in, knowing she would have nothing good to say. He was close to giving up, running somewhere where the others couldn’t find him, hiding away from the growing threat of Eve. He’d told Abaddon he’d help her, but truthfully, he couldn’t. She was void to any power he had, even Michael would struggle to stop her. And Abaddon knew that, was probably coming to terminate her help, and the Archangel would be alone. Nobody left.

‘I bring good news.’ The Knight of Hell spoke proudly, smugly, and Raphael could not help but turn to face her. He was in a house, the house his Vessel owned, using it to hide from the outside world. Now, it was his last refuge, the only place he could be without the Archangels finding him.

‘There isn’t any good news left.’ Raphael turned to look to the window, now understanding why his father had abandoned them. Heaven was a mess, corrupted and blinded Michael, turned him bitter. All this time seeking his approval, when Raphael should have been running, much like his brothers did.

‘That’s debatable.’ Footsteps, Abaddon stepping aside, and Raphael fell silent.

He wasn’t an idiot, he had heard of the Hunter, most of Heaven and Hell were talking about Sam Winchester. The son of a fearsome Hunter, the blood-child of Azazel, the future King of Hell, the bond-mate of both Lucifer and Gabriel, and the Vessel of Michael. Somehow Sam had managed to do what he couldn’t, unite his brothers.

‘Sam Winchester.’ Raphael looked him up and down, focused on the crack in his soul, then past it to the bright, shining light.

‘Raphael, I believe I can help you.’

**

Sam looked across, could see himself reflected in Raphael’s features, understood his plight. The Archangel was, by far, the most human of the four. He looked lonely, stirring the coffee in front of him, and even though Sam had been stabbed because of the Angel in front, he was not mad. No, he understood what it was like to live in a brother’s shadow, had been doing it long enough with John, let alone hundreds of years.

‘You see yourself as our therapist.’ Raphael joked, but it fell flat, too truthful to be funny. Sam slid his own coffee out of the way, leant across the booth, gripped Raphael’s hand. One thing he had learnt, all of the Archangels were touch-starved, needed affection, and would lash out if you told them either of those things.

‘I can bring you together. Make you a family again.’ Raphael snorted, stopped stirring the coffee to raise it to his lips, taking a long sip, placing it back.

‘There isn’t a family there, Sam. It’s a mess. A mess run by Michael, who’s insane.’ Sam blinked, had always anticipated Raphael to be the hardest Archangel to get through to, but instead, he understood him. It made sense, Michael was indeed the one that had let power get to his head, the one that controlled everything.

As if sensing his thoughts, Raphael looked up, leant across the table towards him. Sam forced himself not to flinch, telling himself that Raphael was hardly going to be worse than Michael, and then realised that that was the point.

‘I have a feeling that you know what I mean.’ Raphael’s fingers lightly brushed over the marks on his neck, Sam sitting back and watching the hand fall back to the table.

‘Michael needs his brothers. All of them.’

‘You are not our protector.’ He hissed, snarled, lips curling.

‘No, but I know you four better than anybody else.’ The Archangel didn’t argue, just leant back and sighed.

‘Say I believe you, what do you suggest?’ Sam grinned, couldn’t help it, knew that he had managed to do something that not even God could have predicted. Or maybe he had, and that was why Sam had been put here, in the path of all four of the Archangels.

‘Trust me, I have a plan.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions on Raphael? Anyone's view on Michael changing?


	34. Family Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam plays therapist, Raphael almost cries, Michael has a tantrum

Dean was going to kill his baby brother. That was already determined, he’d ran off with Baby, and then had the NERVE to write a note saying he was going out? Oh yeah, Dean was going to murder him, that was for sure. Once he’d checked him down for injuries, that was just part of being Sam’s big brother. He’d been pacing for most of the morning, with three Archangels gloomily glaring at each other, seemingly no longer friends without Sam here to babysit them.

Then there was Castiel, who looked to each of his elder brothers with the same curiosity, yet would not quite work up the courage to speak to them. Bobby had taken Ellen and Jo out, with a muttering of the word “idgits”, stating that they were heading back to Singer Salvage yard, and when ready, the others could join them. Luckily, Michael hadn't said anything, the other two thanking Bobby for his help.

‘I can’t BELIEVE him.’ Dean growled, pausing in his pacing to look up to Castiel, who had a small smile on his face.

‘When has Sam ever been open?’ That was true, his baby brother kept so many things hidden, it was a wonder he didn’t burst. Sure, those puppy dog eyes could only get him so far, Dean knew when Sam was hiding things. And after they’d stopped Raphael, he would sit his brother down and talk to him, about everything that had happened since he had gone to Hell.

‘Doesn’t mean I’m not going to punch him.’ He grumbled the words, sitting on the edge of the table as Castiel’s smile widened slightly, and Dean couldn’t help but smile back. After all this, Cas was right, Sam had at least written a note. That was better than usual, and if his baby brother returned, Dean would have the chance to show his displeasure with the Hunter running off.

‘Sam’s here.’ Gabriel remarked, head jerking up and looking to the door, shortly followed by the rumbling of the Impala. Dean didn’t hesitate, strode across to the door with Castiel shortly behind, the Archangels following, when Lucifer spoke up.

‘Something’s wrong.’ Reaching for the knife tucked into his belt, Dean watched as the Impala pulled up, Sam killing the engine and stepping out. He gave Dean a killer smile, the one with dimples, as if trying to appease him. It was then that Dean noted the other figure, a man in the passenger seat, heard the Angels behind him suck in air.

‘Raphael.’ The man climbed out, looked nervously across to Sam, who turned the dimple-smile in the direction of the Archangel. As if his baby brother was an Angel-magnet, Dean watched as Raphael moved closer to Sam’s side, looking to his brothers with fear.

‘You’re making a habit of this, Sammy.’ Dean slowly drawled, testing the reactions of everyone around him, and was rewarded by one of Sam’s classic bitchfaces.

‘Can we go inside?’

**

Raphael shifted slightly, avoided the urge to duck his head, looked to Sam for reassurance. The Hunter, as if feeling his mental struggle, looked his way, offered a smile. Raphael relaxed back into the chair, looking around the Motel room, eyes momentarily lingering on Dean Winchester. So different from his baby brother, but in a good way, he thought. Strong, fiercely loyal, protective. Just like Michael had been, long ago, before Lucifer had received the Mark of Cain.

‘So, I’m seeing the issue that you haven’t really spoken to each other in a while, I think you need to listen.’ Sam looked between them, and Raphael didn’t miss the smiles that were reserved for Lucifer and Gabriel. More heat to them, a promise of affection, and he was proud of the two of them. They’d found a good bond-mate, he could understand why Sam Winchester was spoken of so often, the Hunter was incredible.

‘There isn’t anything to talk about. He defied Heaven, defied ME, and tried to kill you!’ Michael snapped, glaring, and Raphael fought the urge to cower under Michael’s Grace. Instead, he puffed his own wings up, Grace unravelling slightly, willing to defend himself if he had to. Sam scowled at Michael, turned to him, a disappointed expression.

‘Keep your wings in check, this isn’t a fight, it’s a conversation.’ He wasn’t sure whether to be shocked that Sam could see them, annoyed that a Human was reprimanding him, or thankful that someone was leading the conversation. Castiel, in the corner beside Dean, shifted slightly as the Archangel Grace in the room overpowered his senses, the Seraph looking between each of them with a look of awe. At least someone still thought him impressive, Raphael sulked.

‘Now, if I understood correctly, Raphael isn’t trying to kill us. He’s trying to prove himself, to YOU, Michael.’ Sam’s tone was angry, and Raphael wasn’t sure why Michael hadn't decided to smite the Hunter yet, nobody talked to the Leader of Heaven like that. But Michael just glared, sat back in his own chair, not speaking.

‘Raph, I… I get that it might have been hard, losing both me and Luci.’ Gabriel looked to his lover, then to the Hunter, and Raphael softened his expression. The youngest Archangel looked so open, so eager to sort these issues out, and how could Raphael ever be mad with him?

‘Michael never saw me, not once you two were gone.’ Was he going to cry? Damn his stupid Vessel, tugging emotions from him, and Gabriel left the comfort of Lucifer’s side to move across, Raphael more than happy to accommodate the Archangel. Gabriel was as light as he remembered, from when they were in Heaven, settled in his lap and let his Grace reach out, the familial bond that Raphael had lost all those years ago sparking. He bit his lip as Gabriel tucked himself against his chest, trying to stop tears from spilling as he wrapped his arms around the brother he lost all those years ago.

‘You’re forgiven, Raphael, for anything that you think you may have done wrong. I… I didn’t think about how my absence might have affected you, I should have found you once I was freed from the Cage.’ Lucifer had never been emotional, not to anyone but Gabriel, and this was probably the closest they got to sharing feelings. He was even more surprised when Lucifer stood, moved to perch on the arm of the chair that Raphael was seated on, let his Grace spread to encompass both him and Gabriel.

Safe. He was safe, warm and tucked up between his brothers, with just Michael glaring at them. He looked ridiculous, pouting angrily in their direction, not making an effort to comfort or join the family.

‘Michael…’ Sam softly spoke, like talking to an injured animal, trying not to spook him. The glare was shifted to the Hunter, but he didn’t back away, offered a broken smile. Raphael thought back to the marks on his neck, wondered if the Winchester felt the need to appease because of what Michael had done to him in Heaven.

‘No.’ Like a child, having a tantrum, Michael looked away from the comfort. He stood sharply, leaving the room and slamming the door, both Lucifer and Sam sighing at the same time. Raphael didn’t miss the look Sam gave the eldest of the three of them, his gaze flicking to Castiel, and the Devil nodded. With that, Sam was following Michael out of the door, and Lucifer was looking across to Castiel.

‘You can join us, Castiel, you are our brother.’ The Seraph looked worried, but Gabriel shifted from Raphael’s lap, moving across to hug Castiel. The fear faded quickly, Castiel awkwardly hugging back, and Raphael smiled slightly. This could work, as long as Michael joined.

**

‘What are you trying to do? Break me from my brothers?’ Sam ignored the fact that it was now raining heavily, freezing cold and soaking him to the bone, probably because of the temperamental Archangel in front of him. Michael’s eyes were glowing, warning Sam that he really was pushing his luck, but he wasn’t going to stop now. Not when he was so close to working this out.

‘No, I’m trying to show you that they love you. That you can have your family back.’ Sam heard the door open, knew that the others had stepped as far as the edge of the pavement, still covered by the shelter. Sam was half-way across the parking lot, staring at Michael, watching as the Archangel spread his wings slightly, Grace bubbling angrily. Terrifying, but Sam knew he could get through to him, could make Michael see sense.

‘I don’t NEED them!’ The growl in his throat got caught, a hitched breath that showed Sam just how hurt Michael was. But a hurt Angel was a dangerous Angel, especially when they were used to being in charge.

‘Michael, nobody is saying you need them, but you can have them back. You can be a big brother again.’ It was the wrong thing to say, Michael’s gaze darkened, focused on Sam, and the Hunter knew what the Archangel was thinking. The two of them, back in Heaven, Sam broken and curled against him, Michael could be a big brother if he wanted to. He had forced Sam to break, had taken the role of a brother by force.

‘I am a big brother.’ It was the tone that caught Sam, almost knocked the air out of him, felt his body shake slightly. This was getting out of hand, Sam was losing was little grip he had over the eldest, and that was bad.

‘I know, Mica, I’m glad you’re my big brother. I am, but you can have them as well.’ Compromising, knowing that he had just called the Leader of Heaven his big brother, in front of the others. Michael began walking towards him, and Sam held firm, even when the wings spread wider, imposing.

‘You’re trying to leave.’ Michael hissed, eyes sparking, and Sam could feel Gabriel and Lucifer moving closer, ready to defend him.

‘I’m trying to make you happy.’ Sam reached out, forced his hand to be steady, even as he touched Michael’s cheek, cupped it, held him. And just like that, Michael sagged, the rain easing off. His wings fell, Grace retreated, and Sam could breathe without having to worry about being killed. The Archangel looked up at him, eyes wide and confused, and Sam offered a shaky smile.

‘It’s all going to be okay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments!


	35. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smutty stuff this chapter, so if it isn't your thing, skip over. If it is, enjoy :)

‘You could have been killed.’ Lucifer remarked, and Sam allowed the Archangel to worry, let his hands roam down his arms, before settling on his hips, dragging him closer. Sam went willingly, tilted his head to kiss the Devil, grinned when Lucifer kissed back, just as heated as Sam delivered. Behind them, Gabriel huffed, and Sam stepped back to give the younger the same attention. Tonight, he wanted to fall asleep beside them, to enjoy their company, to not think about the future.

‘Can we go to bed?’ Sam asked, lips tingling from the kissing, watched as Gabriel winked flirtatiously.

‘Oh Sammich, I’ll always fall into your bed.’ Lucifer rolled his eyes at his younger brother, nodded to Sam’s question, moving for the buttons of Sam’s shirt. He couldn’t help it, instinct having him pulling back, flinching from the touch. Lucifer cocked his head, and Sam swallowed hard.

‘There’s something I haven’t told you about my time in Heaven.’ Lucifer’s face darkened, Gabriel’s expression turned angry, and Sam reached for his shirt. He unbuttoned it slowly, stripping it from his torso, watched their reactions. Firstly, they noted that Ruby’s mark was gone, which was good. Then they froze on the marks on his neck, and Sam was surprised when they seemed unsurprised, like they’d known about them.

‘How?’ Lucifer inquired, Gabriel’s hands settling on Sam’s lower stomach, but he didn’t complain. He let Lucifer come closer, fingers reaching to touch, didn’t fight it even though he wanted to.

‘Do we have to talk about that tonight?’ Gabriel was moving them towards the bed, guiding Sam until the Hunter sank to the mattress, let the golden-eyed Archangel push him back, working on the laces of his boots.

‘If he hurt you…’ And he did, they all knew that, but Sam had more important things to worry about. Like tomorrow, when he would have to go with Abaddon to find Eve, a creature that was unpredictable, and he needed the others to understand. Raphael knew his plan, and he would talk to Lucifer and Gabriel soon, have them convince Dean.

‘I’m alright, Luci, I’m right here.’ Lucifer settled on one side, while Gabriel ran fingers through his hair, a comforting touch that Sam couldn’t help but push against, until his impatience was rewarded by Gabriel’s lips back against his. He tasted sweet, of candy, and Sam moaned into the kiss when Lucifer’s cool hands ran over his torso, pausing to tweak both of his nipples, before moving further down.

‘Gabe… Luc…’ They’d look after him, he knew that, could see the love and honesty in both their eyes, even as Lucifer’s lips pressed to his stomach, Gabriel’s mouth keeping him distracted.

‘Let us make you feel good.’ Lucifer murmured, soft lips brushing his skin, and Sam bucked his hips into the touch. Gabriel chuckled, gathered Sam’s hands and held them above his head, the Hunter watching as Golden Grace wrapped around them, holding them in place. Strangely, he didn’t feel restrained, merely aroused, especially when Lucifer paused his kissing to grab Gabriel, drawing the two of them together.

That was a sight, he thought, watching as the two Archangels kissed, watched as Lucifer’s wings moved around Gabriel, as if holding him close, and Sam fought to keep his body in check, refusing to arch up against them, not when they looked this beautiful.

‘What do you want, Sam?’ What did he want? He wasn’t sure he could go all the way, not yet, but he wanted them to cum, preferably over his naked torso, but he wasn’t fussy. And maybe he could taste them? See if they were as sweet as their lips? Apparently, he was projecting his thoughts slightly too loud, Gabriel grinned like a school-girl, Lucifer tutting and moving closer.

‘Which one of us first?’ That was a question and a half. Sam growled slightly, broke free of the bonds holding his wrists, moving forwards to kiss Lucifer. The Angel let him, Sam quickly shedding him of his shirt, moving to his belt buckle, before he turned his attention to Gabriel. The same movement, until both of them had their jeans undone, and Sam paused. Which one to have first, he wondered, before making the decision.

Gabriel’s shout as Sam swallowed him down was muffled by Lucifer’s lips, while Sam reached with greedy hands for Lucifer’s cock, freeing it from his boxers. The Devil sighed, hips moving gently, while his hands held Gabriel’s head in place, keeping their lips sealed. Sam focused on the taste of Gabriel in his mouth, sweet and tangy, licked and sucked him down until the Archangel was writhing, hips bucking into his mouth, and Sam swallowed down as much as he could.

‘Close, Sam, go on.’ Gabriel urged, Sam understanding, mouth reluctantly moving off of Gabriel, swallowing Lucifer down in the same fashion surprised by the heat of his cock against Sam’s tongue, much unlike the cool touch everywhere else. The younger worked his erection, fast and frantic, while Lucifer warned Sam that he should probably move off.

But this might be his only chance, if everything went wrong tomorrow, and Sam had never wanted anything more than he wanted this. He sucked hard, pressed his tongue to the spot on the underside of Lucifer’s cock, heard the Devil shout his name as he came hard, hips faltering as Sam swallowed hungrily. Gabriel gasped at the sight, and Sam moved off Lucifer in time for Gabriel to dive onto the bed, kissing the taste out of Sam’s mouth while they both worked his cock, hard between their bellies, until Sam felt the heat splash across his stomach.

It was too much, and without having his jeans or boxers removed, Sam found himself cumming along with them, gasping into Gabriel’s mouth as his hips rocked into the Angels.

‘So responsive.’ Lucifer purred, close to his ear as Sam sunk into the bed, breathing heavily, Gabriel lapping up the mess he had left on Sam’s chest. All it took was a flick of Lucifer’s hand, and Sam was dressed in sweatpants and fresh boxers, Gabriel pouting adorably.

‘I wanted to taste.’

‘Some other time, brother. Come, l think Sam deserves cuddles.’ Gabriel slid his legs between Sam’s, tucking himself under his chin, while Sam let Lucifer wrap his arms around his waist, keeping them all close together.

‘If you’re going to do something stupid, Sam, we’ll be right there by your side.’ Lucifer whispered against the shell of his ear, Sam felt his heart skip a beat, knew they could tell he was guilty. That he was hiding things again, yet they were still here by his side. He found tears welling, bit his lip hard enough to break the skin, felt a tingle of Grace warm up his body as the cut healed.

‘Hush, Samalam, it’s okay. We aren’t leaving.’ Gabriel promised, took one of Sam’s hands in his, and the Hunter kissed the top of the Angel’s head. How could he be this lucky?


	36. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death's opinion on Sam Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late guys! As always, thanks for the kudos and comments!

Death was patient, after all, he had no need to rush. Everything moved quickly around him, the world flashing by, humans progressing to the level they were at now. But never in his life had he met a Human as interesting as Sam Winchester, and that certainly was saying something. The boy spoke, and as he did, Death could understand the infatuation the Angels had. He was brilliantly smart, when he spoke, everything else seemed minimal to what he was saying.

Death had been prepared to deny the Winchester whatever he was about to ask for, but the moment he saw the Hunter, he knew that wouldn’t happen. Sam was wrapped up in a bundle of Grace, warm and tight around his soul, and Death recognised the mark of all four Archangels hovering over him. Not all were good, he recognised Michael’s mark on Sam’s soul, saw the damage that the Archangel had done. But then he saw Lucifer’s mark, the cool Grace settled against the soul, beside it, a burning brightness that represented the youngest.

Although Raphael stood by Sam’s side, Death could see his mark on the boy’s soul as well. It had been a long time since he had seen the third-eldest Archangel, he looked different, more secure and loved than the last time. The way he looked to Sam, the defiance and protectiveness, Death had seen no human inspire such emotion in any of the Archangels. So yes, the boy was special, even before he opened his mouth.

And when he did, it got better. Sam Winchester wasn’t asking for himself, he was trying to save the world. The guilt that Death knew the boy must feel, from the barely visible taint on his soul, was driving him to be one of the best Humans that ever existed. His determination, something that shone in the Hazel eyes that stared him down, was obvious.

The issue was of Eve, a woman Death had met before, someone he would eventually reap, when the time came. She had been released, that he already knew, by some Dragons that saw the opportunity while the world was caught up with the apocalypse. Now, how Sam knew, he went on to explain, was through Abaddon. Not the ally he thought Sam would have, but intriguing, especially considering how well his last tally with a Demon went. What Sam wanted was for Death to open the gate back to her realm, to send her back.

He could do that. He would do it, the boy didn’t need to keep explaining, to keep persuading. But Death let him, for he had all the time in the world, and Sam Winchester was a human he would one day have the honour of reaping. And it would be an honour, he already could tell that Sam would be one he would remember, much like that of his friends.

‘You wish for me to open the portal, but how will you get her back?’ Death already knew the answer to the question, was aware of the deal that Sam and Abaddon had sealed with a kiss. Blood, toxic to most humans, a drug for the Hunter in front. Power beyond belief, the ability to become a hybrid, a monster, much like the creatures Eve claimed to be the Mother of. Sam would be able to control her, long enough for Death to open the portal. But what Death wanted, was to see Sam’s face when he admitted that he would drink the blood of the Demon. He wondered if the boy would lie, expected him to, which was why he was pleasantly be surprised when Sam’s defiant look came back.

‘I’m going to drink Abaddon’s blood, controlling Eve for long enough to send her back.’ In all of this, Raphael had remained silent, looking to the mug of coffee that he was drinking. Death didn’t have a taste for coffee, much preferred a glass of wine, so he was sitting silently across from them. Sam had a drink, long forgotten, too busy on the task that would save the world.

‘And why is it your job, to do such a thing?’ He looked momentarily puzzled, and Death took the opportunity to glance to the Archangel, who was looking right back at him. The bright Grace that rolled off was settled around Sam, keeping him close, like he feared Death would attack. But he had no need, Raphael should know that.

‘Because they can hurt the Angels.’ Archangels, and Castiel, the unspoken words that Sam didn’t utter. Sam was doing this to save not only the world, but those that he cared for closely, the family of Archangels he had brought back together. Now, Death was smart, he knew what would happen in the end. And so, after he had agreed to come when Sam called, he offered the boy a token, hoping he would remember.

‘You see, Sam, I have an agreement with someone you might not be aware of, called the Empty.’ Raphael tensed, Sam looked between them, frowning, then nodded.

‘The place where Demons and Angels go when they die.’ Then, shown all by the expressions on his face, Death could see the wheels turning. Sam looked to Raphael, who shook his head slowly, and Sam froze.

‘Michael told me it was you.’ Death watched the interaction, about the Demon named Ruby, and watched as Sam pieced together the eldest Archangel’s lies. Lies that, by the looks of it, didn’t surprise the Hunter that much. Raphael looked worried, but Sam’s expression slid back to a neutral one, looking up at him without showing the fear that Death knew he must feel.

‘What about it?’ He did like the Human, knew that he didn’t want him to die yet, and so he would offer a small gift. And when the time came, Sam Winchester might understand why he had done so.

‘Should you ever need, no matter who it is, I will resurrect one creature of your choice. Think of it as a gift, for putting Eve away.’ Because he didn’t like the Mother of Abominations walking the Earth anymore than Sam did, although he didn’t say that. It would be wrong, to take sides. This was merely a small nudge, in the right direction. Sam didn’t yet understand it, that was clear, but he wasn’t stupid.

He could have asked for anyone. Death knew Sam’s history, knew there were a long list of people that Sam could revive. Death almost expected him to ask for Jessica Lee Moore, the woman that Sam loved, but he did not. Nor did he ask for his Father, another one that Death had been pondering over. Instead, the boy saw the value of having a favour from him, and thanked him.

They rose to leave, Death watching how Raphael shadowed the Hunter, had never seen an Archangel bow to any human. It was fascinating, he mused, looking down to Sam’s cold cup of coffee. Indeed, he’d have to keep an eye on the Human, he did have a habit of being at the centre of the recent dramatics.


	37. Drink up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon arrives, the final fight is coming, and Sam is suspicious of Michael.

‘Sam…’ They all looked at him like he was mad, but Sam held firm. Raphael was by his side, already signing himself up to this mission, and slowly he saw the others understand. This wasn’t about him, had never been, they needed to do what was right. And that was protecting the world, and in this instance, killing Eve. He may be able to control the Mother of all creatures, but he needed the others to protect him from the Henchman. The Archangels didn’t want to get too close to her, understandable really, when she was something that could kill them.

The Hunters looked at him like he was mad, jumping into each suicidal mission without hesitation, and maybe he was. It was true, he never hesitated, but that was because he could see the end. He had reunited the Archangels, just needed to get rid of Eve, complete his bargain with Abaddon, and then he could rest. Could spend some time with his Archangels, presuming they still wanted him. With that in mind, he looked to them, saw their acceptance in his wish.

‘All you need to do is hold them off.’ He’d find Eve, shove her back to where she came from, and then they could leave. Michael was the first to nod, then Lucifer and Gabriel, and Sam gave them a smile. Dean was staring right at him, trying to figure out what was going on, and Sam looked briefly to Raphael, who nodded.

The Archangels left, leaving Bobby, Dean and Castiel staring at him, his family. And Sam stepped forwards, glancing to the door, before looking back to his brother. If Dean was going to judge him for what was about to happen, then he did not want to hear it. After all this time, he had come to accept that the blood in his veins had many purposes, both good and bad, and it was what he chose to do with it that mattered.

‘I don’t want you hurt.’ Dean said, and it was the acceptance of what Sam was going to do. The younger smiled, took a step closer, and his brother opened his arms like he always would. The hug was brief, a manly slap on the back separating them, and Sam fought to keep his emotions in check. If this didn’t work, if Dean or any of the others got hurt because of him?

‘Dean, I need you to trust me.’ If he’d asked that question when Dean first came back from Hell, it wouldn’t have happened. In fact, if he’d asked when Lucifer had first been released, he still wouldn’t have the answer he wanted. But now, Dean didn’t even hesitate.

‘Always.’ Although they may not be emotional, although they didn’t tell each other how much they needed the other, how much they loved each other, Sam heard the unspoken words. His brother would follow him anywhere, and Sam would do the same.

‘Don’t trust him.’ It went against everything Sam had tried to do before, trying to get his brother to believe, but he didn’t need to anymore. Dean studied him, green eyes looking over him, stopping when they focused on his neck. Sam didn’t need to tell Dean who they were talking about, his brother knew it was Michael. Knew that Sam must know something. Castiel and Bobby picked up on it, looking to Sam, and even the Angel didn’t try and fight the statement.

‘Sam.’ He looked back, found Raphael in the door, the man standing with a small smile on his face. Sam nodded in response, meaning Abaddon was here, and he looked back to his brother.

‘Stay safe.’ Dean stated, and Sam fought the way his lips tried to smile at his brother’s affectionate tone.

‘You too.’

**

Abaddon leant against the car, picked at one of her nails as she studied the Archangels. Michael, the one she had seen in the hospital, glaring at her. Lucifer, as far from Michael as he could get without making it obvious, watching her curiously. Her maker, technically, and so she didn’t intend to be too rude to him. Finally, her eyes wandered to Gabriel, the youngest of the four. His eyes were burning bright, a warning maybe, not to hurt the bond-mate of the Archangels. Abaddon just smirked, continued to let the sun warm her skin as she waited for her companion to stop talking to his brother.

Raphael re-emerged, and she spared him a quick glance, but nothing major. They wouldn’t be getting too close, not with Eve being as powerful as she was, but they could help securing the area for them. She wondered what Sam had said to Death to convince him to help, but secretly, she knew that Sam Winchester could be persuasive. Maybe even the first human she didn’t want to kill, not that she’d ever tell him that.

Speaking of the Hunter, he was quick on Raphael’s lead, and behind him, a trio she quickly scanned. Bobby Singer, someone who had exorcised a lot of Demons in his time, a name famous enough to have reached her. Then there was Dean Winchester, and she saw the same stubbornness on his expression that she saw on Sam’s. It must run in the family, she mused, thinking to John Winchester, not that she’d ever met him personally. Finally, the youngest Angel in the group, a Seraph named Castiel. Supposedly, he shared a profound bond with Dean Winchester, and she could see it on both Dean’s soul and Castiel’s Grace.

‘Abaddon.’ Sam didn’t hesitate to come to her side, which made her smirk slightly, standing upright and studying the Hunter. He looked well, maybe even happy, and his soul seemed a lot more protected than it did the last time they had been face-to-face.

‘Samuel. Ready?’ Abaddon wouldn’t admit she was scared of Eve, but Sam must have known it. As soon as Eve was gone, there wasn’t a major threat to her. Cain, maybe, but he was long-since gone, having disappeared off the grid. The Archangels wouldn’t hurt her, not when Sam was still breathing, and so she was relatively safe. She might even try and take Hell, if Crowley seemed to fall from favour of the Archangels.

‘Let’s get this over with.’ That she could agree with, reaching for the knife on her belt and rolling up her jacket sleeve. Sam’s eyes tracked the movement, watched the blade press down against her skin, and Abaddon made the cut deep enough for blood to drip from the wound, staining the blade.

‘Don’t waste your food.’ Abaddon scolded lightly, Sam glaring at her, but nonetheless taking her arm and bringing it to her lips. She only tensed slightly, considering she’d never let anyone drink straight from the vein, but Sam was gentle. Anyway, he’d need the blood if he was going to control Eve.


	38. Horrible Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have an end chapter set in stone! Enjoy this awful, horrible, heart-breaking chapter.

Dean gasped in air, the pressure on his windpipe vanishing as Lucifer dragged the creature off of him, the two of them tumbling back. Fucking dragons, Dean thought, narrowly avoiding something that had suspiciously large-looking teeth. Beside him, Gabriel was quick to place a hand to Dean’s neck, healing the damage that he had been dealt by the creature that was now missing a head. Lucifer growled, eyes glowing a very scary shade of red, before looking up to check if he was alright.

He offered the Devil a nod, wondering if Sam’s end of this was going any better. A shout from Bobby was followed by the sound of a shotgun blaring, Dean turning to find Castiel and Bobby being backed away from the warehouse by more of the hybrid things that were trying to eat them. Gabriel disappeared, reappearing by the side of Castiel and glowing bright enough that Dean got the hint, ducking under his arm and turning away as light radiated out.

When he opened his eyes, blinking back the spots that danced across his vision, he took stock of everything he could see. The warehouse was the current location of Eve, who he hadn't personally seen, but the woman was a bitch. Her lackies were occupying the whole town, which had been deserted of normal, living humans a long time ago. Now, there was a mix of the supernatural trying to eat him, and he preferred his body whole.

‘You alright?’ Lucifer was by his side, and Dean relaxed slightly, knowing the Archangel wouldn’t let him get hurt. As much as he’d given Sammy stick for the people he hung out with, Lucifer and Gabriel weren’t too bad.

‘Wishing they wouldn’t try and eat me!’ He shouted the last bit in the direction of two rapidly approaching vampires, or possibly not vampires, because their eyes were a different colour and he didn’t need to think too hard to figure out that Eve could alter these creatures. Another swing of the machete, a head falling from shoulders, Lucifer dealing with the second.

‘Where’s Michael?’ Gabriel snapped, and the group spun around in circles, each trying to locate the runaway Archangel.

‘Shit.’ Huh, Dean agreed with the Devil in this instance, where was the bastard? Michael had abandoned his post, again, and Dean was really getting fed up of the guy.

‘Y’think he’s with Abaddon and Raphael?’ The two that went with Sam, to keep his back protected, even though Dean wished it could have been him. Gabriel looked slightly concerned, enough that Dean knew Michael disappearing wasn’t good news. He remembered what Sam had told him, that he couldn’t let himself trust the Leader of Heaven.

‘Balls.’

**

Michael stalked closer, felt the blade weighing heavy in his hand. He had no desire to run into Eve, but he did need to get to Sam, so logically, this was the best way. Approaching was a difficult job, keeping quiet as he snuck in, looking to the closest person to the door. It didn’t matter that the woman had helped them, she was still a Demon, and he took great pleasure in the look of shock on her face as he appeared.

‘Michael, you’re supposed to be…’ Her eyes widened as he struck out with the blade, watched it bury into her chest. Normally, that wouldn’t kill her, but he’d infused it with part of his Grace, and took great pleasure in watching her body light up, her body shuddering as she slumped down. The blade pulled back, sticky and black, and he reminded himself that she had poisoned Sam. His Sam, the boy he needed to reach, and there was another person in his way.

Raphael.

**

Dean found Abaddon’s body, and although he didn’t really mind the Demon being dead, it didn’t pose well for the future. Lucifer swore, bent quickly to brush a hand over her neck, like he was searching for life. Gabriel, however, didn’t stop, continuing to where Dean could hear shouting. Bobby looked to him, and the younger Hunter understood. What were they getting into? If Michael was going rogue, they were screwed. Humans against an Archangel.

‘For Sam.’ Bobby murmured, and Dean nodded. Beside them, Castiel took a step closer, looked between them with a fearful look on his usually plain expression. So, Castiel was terrified as well. That didn’t surprise Dean, but it did make him feel slightly better about his own fear. How his brother could do this, could combat Archangels and Demons and Monsters, Dean was really starting to doubt his sanity.

They charged in, following the two Archangels, and Dean barely had time to shout a warning to Raphael. A blur of light, movement so quick that Dean couldn’t even think to raise the gun and shoot. By his side, Lucifer was on the ground, stuck in what appeared to be a ring of holy oil, the flames licking at his skin as he got too close. Meanwhile, Michael lunged for his younger brother, Raphael, who wasn’t looking in the direction that he needed to be, too busy staring ahead.

It was the scream that broke Dean, the movement was too quick, and he didn’t realise what was happening until it was too late.

Lucifer’s sob broke the room, Michael stepping back with a look of shock, the blade no longer in his hand, instead a bright red that Dean could see clearly, despite the low light. Raphael was frozen to the spot, where he should have a blade through his heart, but instead he was staring at his baby brother. That’s when Dean felt it, the burst of energy that tore through the room, rising his head to find his little brother, his Sammy, staring at the Archangel blade currently sticking out of Gabriel’s ribcage.

**

Death remained quite still, even as the Winchester boy rose his hand, controlled the creature he had not seen in centuries. She howled, looked shocked at the strength that coursed through his veins, tried to fight back. But Death had made a promise, and he delivered. He watched the boy’s eyes flick black, staying that colour as he shoved her back, her scream ringing out through the dark room. He then watched as Sam shuddered, rose a hand to his head, his nose leaking the evidence of his diet.

Then he felt it, for it was his calling, death itself. He turned, knew that the Hunter had felt it as well, and Death had to refrain from assisting the boy. The scene unfolding at the other end of the warehouse was surprising, even Death could not have predicted it would be this exiciting. Watching as Michael was flung back, hitting the wall hard enough for it to shatter under impact, he wondered if Sam knew exactly how strong he could be. Apparently not, the boy was too busy running to where the wings had burnt into the floor, scooping up the dead body of the Archangel.

Raphael, the Angel who he had been sitting across from mere days ago, was on his knees looking lost, a blank expression on his face. Death took the opportunity to look to Lucifer, the Devil, trapped within a ring of Holy oil, eyes a burning red, wings visible, burning at the edges where they crossed the line of fire. Dean Winchester, standing by the side of the Devil, with Bobby Singer by his side. Castiel, the Seraph Death had been waiting to meet, who had tears rolling down his cheeks, although he didn’t seem to notice.

That’s when Sam rose his head, eyes as dark as the night, and looked right at him. Death watched the despair and anguish fade, replaced with one single expression. Hope.


	39. Michael's running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's dead, Sam's pissed, and he has back-up

Sam wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, holding onto a dead Archangel like he could revive him with his mind, clutching at whatever he could and avoiding the blood. So much blood, staining his clothes, the floor, and all Sam could think about was the fact that this was Gabriel, the Archangel that had tried to avoid conflict, in fear of this very outcome. By his side, Raphael had sunk down, like the weight of his brother jumping in front of a blade for him was too much.

That he could agree on, felt the anger bubbling up under his skin, knew that he’d moved Michael back with his mind. All this time, hoping to play the Leader of Heaven, and Sam had made a mistake. He hadn't focused on the bigger picture, he’d let Michael win. It was stupid, he was stupid, how had he ever thought he could control Michael? Why did he ever believe that his sweet words and smile could keep him on side for long enough?

Gabriel’s eyes were open, glassy and rolled to the side, none of the usual light that Sam found adorable. It was made worse by Lucifer’s sobbing, a broken sound that was louder than the cackle of fire still surrounding him. Everyone had fallen still, but Sam knew the shock would fade, that Michael would go back to fight Raphael, to kill him, with the same blade that Sam eased out from Gabriel’s body, ignoring the way the Angel didn’t even flinch. Of course he didn’t, the Hunter reminded himself, he was dead.

He’d been foolish, that much was clear, to ever think that he deserved the affection of the Angel. He brushed aside Gabriel’s hair, fingers pausing on the pale skin, before he made several decisions at once. The first was simple, he didn’t even need to think about it, looking up to Death with his best pleading expression, the Horseman regarding him with a look of curiosity. Maybe it was his eyes, he knew they had to be black, he could feel it in his soul.

‘Are you quite sure, Samuel? Not John, or Jessica?’ Sam felt his gut twist angrily at the two other names of people he couldn’t save, of people that died because of him. He looked back down to Gabriel, thought about the bright smile and flirtatious expressions, the way Sam couldn’t help but smile back when the Archangel was around.

‘I’m sure. Bring him back.’ Death looked mildly impressed, taking a step towards him, and it was then that Sam remembered the bigger issue. He stood, trusting the Horseman to look after Gabriel, and faced Michael. Behind him, Castiel was dragging Dean and Bobby back, like he realised something bad was about to happen. Lucifer looked torn, between helping Sam and looking at Gabriel’s body, but luckily, Sam was not alone.

‘I’m right beside you.’ Raphael promised, fingers tightening around his own blade, the one that Sam had snuck him when Michael had not been looking. Now, the Leader of Heaven spotted it, eyes widening, and Sam could see the exact moment he pieced everything together.

‘You betrayed me.’ Michael’s voice was cold, but Sam had yet more surprises, he had been planning for this moment for a while. Raphael gave him a nod, the only cue he needed, and Sam focused his mind.

‘Turns out, not everyone is too happy with what you’ve done in Heaven, Michael. I’ve had a word with one of the Angels on the council, they seem to think you’ve lost your touch.’ Sam felt the air rush behind him, the familiar Grace of Jophiel, who gave Sam a quick nod as he joined his other side. Michael looked to the Angel, then back to Sam, an amused expression on his face.

‘This is what you bring to fight me? The very Angel that tortured you?’ Jophiel winced, Sam offered a reassuring smile, and then prayed one last time. This one had been a risk, he wasn’t sure how the other Angels in the room might react, but he had to have someone strong enough to protect Castiel and the humans in the room.

Gadreel looked different, now that he was no longer in Heaven’s prison. Sam looked over to him quickly, assessed the strength of his new group, and then looked to Raphael.

‘Time to fly.’ Sam muttered, Raphael’s wings spreading as he left the warehouse, Michael snarling and quickly giving chase. The Archangel would never let his younger brother go, Sam knew that, and it had always been the plan to use Raphael as bait to get Michael to snap. He just hadn't expected Gabriel to be hurt in the process. Turning, he looked to where Death was standing over his sort-of boyfriend, regarding him calmly.

‘He’ll wake soon. I suggest you get moving.’ Death vanished as quickly as he appeared, leaving Gabriel on the floor, but Sam was alright with that. He hadn't planned for Gabriel’s death, but he could improvise.

‘Look after them, you know how to find me.’ Gadreel gave a swift nod at Sam’s words, and the Hunter moved to Jophiel’s side, offered out his arm. The Angel only hesitated for a moment, before Sam was whisked away in quick pursuit of Michael.

**

‘Luc?’ Gabriel remembered the burning feeling, reached to rub his chest, surprised to find no wound. His eyes focused on the face above him, Lucifer’s, and he smiled up at his brother. His brother, who had red-rimmed eyes, tear-tracks down his cheeks, and sobbed when he saw Gabriel smiling up at him. The kiss was brief, just enough to reassure, before he pulled back to look around the room. Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer, standing over Abaddon’s dead body, were the first people he saw. Beside them, Castiel stood, a look of fear and trepidation, staring not at him but the other Angel in the room.

It wasn’t Michael. It took a moment for him to recognise Gadreel, confusion growing, and Lucifer realised it. His grip tightened, and it was then that Gabriel realised the issue.

‘Luc, where’s Sam?’ Lucifer’s face tightened, into a look of worry, and it was like being stabbed in the heart. Huh, probably not a good analogy, since he was pretty sure he had been dead moments before, if the scorch marks on the floor were anything to go by.

‘He’s gone to fight Michael.’ Gadreel answered, not Lucifer, and Gabriel’s body tensed at the words.

‘Let’s go get him.’ Gabriel slowly stated, looking to his big brother for confirmation, and Lucifer nodded. His eyes flicked red, dark and dangerous, and even the Hunters shifted uncomfortably, like they could feel the way his Grace was dangerously swirling.

‘I’m going to kill him.’ Lucifer snarled, and that, Gabriel could agree with.


	40. Bye Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adios, Bitch. Meanwhile, fluff and smut in the last two chapters!

‘NOW, RAPHAEL!’ Sam was burning, literally, on fire with the Grace Michael was attacking him with. Jophiel was struggling, as was Sam, to contain the Archangel that was threatening to decimate everything within the immediate radius. Raphael was wobbling under the strain, Michael’s wings spread wide and emitting so much light, that Sam was honestly surprised his eyes were still able to see.

‘Jophiel.’ Gadreel appeared, gripped the other Angel as he wobbled, pushed Grace out to pin Michael down. Sam snarled, felt blood drip from his nose as his powers struggled to contain the Leader of Heaven, shoving until Michael dropped. It happened suddenly, quick enough for the two Angels to fall, Michael’s wings drooping as he turned his face to his younger brother, hovering with the Archangel blade.

‘Raphie, please.’ Sam saw it, the hesitation on Raphael’s face, and so even though he knew it couldn’t work, that he wasn’t strong enough, he still pushed forwards to Michael’s side, gripped the shirt and slammed him back into the nearest tree, watched Michael’s eyes focus on him. Defeat, or at least a pretence of defeat, but Sam couldn’t take the chance again. Unlike last time, he wasn’t going to underestimate the Archangel, knew better than anyone what lengths Michael would go to.

‘Little brother?’ Michael questioned, his dark eyes shining with hope, and Sam lost focus. Those words, spoken in a tone that reminded him so much of Dean, of the promise they had to each other, unnerved him. As if seeing the opportunity, Michael reached for his throat and gripped, nails digging enough to break skin. Sam gasped, clutched weakly at the hand, which went lax moments after wrapping around him.

This time, Sam did have to turn away to stop his eyes from burning, the Archangel’s body lighting up. Michael’s Vessel slumped to its knees, then face-first into the dirt, and Sam looked to the Archangel standing behind. Raphael had tears in his eyes, a look of confusion, staring at the blade in his hand.

‘Raphael.’ Sam wheezed, wondering if his windpipe had genuinely been crushed, before the Archangel was by his side, a hand over his forehead, drawing away the tainted blood that coursed through his veins. A silence fell, broken by the sound of wings, and Sam turned so quickly that he almost stumbled. Sure enough, golden eyes met his, burning fiercely. Both Archangels froze at the scene in front of them, before Sam was moving to greet them, slumping into Lucifer’s chest while Gabriel wrapped around him, wings tucked closely.

‘Thought I’d lost you.’ Sam mumbled, lips to Gabriel’s neck, felt the Angel shudder against the touch. They stayed like that for a moment, before Sam forced himself back, to where Castiel had arrived with Bobby and Dean.

**

Jophiel regarded the scene calmly, until the burning eyes of the Devil focused on him, and he knew there were going to be issues. Sure enough, both the Devil and Trickster spread their wings slightly, only one set of them, but still enough for the Angel to cower slightly. It was meant to intimidate, and now that they knew he had been responsible for torturing Sam, Jophiel wasn’t entirely sure he was going to survive.

Speaking of, the Hunter was currently embracing his brother, the father-like figure hugging them both, such devotion between them that Jophiel could understand why Sam had taken so long to break. Love, such a strong force, the one currently causing the anger radiating out of not only Lucifer and Gabriel, but the Seraph Castiel as well. It was one big, protective family, and he had been stupid enough to hurt the bondmate of two Archangels.

‘Easy, brothers.’ Raphael remarked, stepping to his side, and Jophiel was confused enough without adding this to the mix, why would Raphael step to his aid? The dark-haired man gave him a brief smile, comforting in a way, like it had been when Jophiel was a fledgling. Gadreel was still in the clearing, looking rather uncomfortable now that the imminent threat had passed, possibly concerned with returning to Heaven’s prison.

‘Easy? That Angel tortured Sam.’ Gabriel’s wings were stunning, Jophiel thought, having not seen a pair like them in all of Heaven. A bright golden, especially when he was close to Lucifer or Sam. If he had to die, at least it would be remembering the Archangels reunited, the three of them on roughly the same side.

‘Under Michael’s orders. He would have been killed had he denied.’ Jophiel wasn’t sure he wanted to be the centre of the argument, but it was lucky that Sam turned, apparently understanding what was going on. The moment he entwined his fingers with Lucifer, the Devil’s eyes flicked back to blue, looking across at the Hunter. Gabriel had a similar reaction, slumping into the touch, and Jophiel could tell that they would listen to the Hunter.

‘Jophiel helped me, he isn’t a threat. Nor is Gadreel.’ A nod to Heaven’s most famous prisoner, who smiled thankfully and bowed his head to the human, something funny enough that even Castiel was smiling.

‘Thank you, Samuel.’ And with that, Gadreel vanished, a flap of wings taking him back in the direction of Heaven. Jophiel turned to Raphael, wondered who exactly was going to be in charge of Heaven now that their Leader was dead, and Raphael was staring at Lucifer.

‘I think, for now, we’d be happier on Earth.’ Lucifer said aloud, Gabriel agreeing in a tone that was heavily flirtatious, looking Sam up and down. The Hunter blushed, like he was still unused to the attention, and Jophiel understood what the Devil was saying. Raphael, the third-eldest, now second-eldest, was the new Leader of Heaven.

‘Brothers.’ Raphael gave them a nod, then looked to Sam, who stepped away from his Bondmates to hug the Archangel, a quick look passing between them that Jophiel would presume was the beginning of a friendship. The new Leader turned to him, and with that, Jophiel gave one last apology to Sam, before heading back to Heaven.

**

Sam sat in Baby, humming along to the song that was currently playing, as they headed back to Singer Salvage. Apparently, they were going out celebrating, according to Dean. Lucifer and Gabriel had promised to meet them there, saying they had an important errand to go on, and Bobby was driving the truck behind them.

‘I must say, it is an honour to have you in the family, Sam.’ Castiel remarked from the backseat, Dean snorting with laughter at the remark, while Sam fought the blush that rushed to his cheeks. Dammit, Castiel couldn’t say shit like that, it was hard enough to manage when Gabriel openly flirted.

‘Thanks, Cas.’ He said, biting his cheek to prevent himself from saying something even more embarrassing. Dean went silent, looked across to him, and Sam was surprised when a hand landed on his thigh.

‘Wanna talk about Heaven?’ Sam momentarily recoiled, thought back to the things that had happened, to Michael, and how he was pretty sure he’d crash as soon as the adrenaline wore away. Then, he looked to Dean’s hopeful expression, thought about tonight, the celebration Dean was waiting for.

‘Not tonight.’ Sam looked back to the scenery, heard Dean mutter a quick “bitch” under his breath, and found himself grinning.

‘Jerk.’


	41. Smutty Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Gabriel and Lucifer relax

‘Sammm.’ Gabriel groaned, then giggled when Sam lifted him up, wrapping his legs around the Sasquatch as he was guided to the wall. The music was loud, the stench of alcohol heavy, the party still going on in the room they had just left. Never had the Archangel thought he would be here, in the back of a dingy bar, having watched Dean teach Castiel to flirt with women, while Sam had played darts with Lucifer, drinking every time the other won. Luckily, Sam had been good at darts.

‘Less talking.’ Sam said with a smirk, fingers ripping the front of Gabriel’s shirt, which he was more than happy to help. He quickly did the same to Sam’s, ran fingers down the hard muscle lines, pausing over the tattoo, and the bare skin where Ruby’s mark used to be. He didn’t have much time to think, however, because Sam’s hands were on his hips, pushing their crotches together, and wow, that was heavenly.

‘Agreed.’ Gabriel tipped his head back, gasped as Sam bit and sucked at the skin along his neck. Sure, Gabriel liked it when Sam was controlled and orderly, but this Sam was fun. He let his wings spread slightly, knew Sam could see them, but was mildly surprised when his hands reached up and gripped both of them, right at the base.

‘Oh… Sam… I…’ It was like every rational thought just seeped out, the moment his wings solidified and were held by his bondmate, Gabriel lost all control. His hips jerked upwards, encouraging Sam to rut against him, the friction doing wonders on his cock. Truthfully, he wasn’t too far away from cumming in his jeans like a teenager, not with the wonders Sam was doing with his hands and lips.

‘Ngg, Sammy, please.’ Teeth sunk down over his collarbone, fingers tugging at the sensitive wings on the underside, and Gabriel couldn’t help it. He cried out, only silenced when one of the hands clamped over his mouth, holding him there as Sam thrust against him to help ride out his orgasm. The Archangel realised Sam hadn't cum, was more than willing to sink to his knees, when he heard a steady clapping behind them.

‘Beautiful.’ Lucifer drawled, Gabriel losing the ability to stand as Sam released him, luckily wrapping his arms around before Gabriel could hit the floor. His legs felt like jelly, body warm and happy in the post-orgasmic high, focused on the lust that he could see in both Lucifer and Sam’s eyes.

‘Back to the Hotel?’ Lucifer’s question reminded Gabriel that they had booked in to a suite earlier, when Sam and the others were driving back to Singer Salvage. Not that they thought Sam would put out, they just wanted a space away from the others where they could talk. But by the look on his older brother’s face, Gabriel seriously doubted the amount of talking that would happen tonight.

**

Sam was eager to please, like a puppy, learning quickly. Lucifer adjusted himself in the chair, focused entirely on the sight spread out in front, on the way Sam was too focused on bringing Gabriel pleasure, not nearly enough focused on his own. For now, he could accept that, was happy watching his baby brother be wrecked by their human. Gabriel’s wings were spread out across the bed, the Archangel face up as Sam swallowed his cock down, body arching up to the touch. It wasn’t the first orgasm Gabriel was chasing, no, he was already on his fifth.

Perks of being an Angel, Lucifer mused, jerking himself off lazily to the sight. Sam had been slightly disappointed when Lucifer had opted to watch, but there was something just as pleasurable, watching Gabriel cry out again, Sam’s hands urging Gabriel to fuck into his mouth, swallowing down everything the Angel offered hungrily. As Sam pulled off, Gabriel went lax under him, boneless and exhausted. Lucifer finally took the opportunity, stood and walked across slowly, still in his jeans, much like Sam.

‘Too dressed.’ Gabriel murmured weakly, flicking his gaze up, but Lucifer just offered his brother a smile, a quick touch to his leg to pass across some of his Grace, enough for his cock to begin to harden again. Sam, turned, kneeling on the bed and looking up at him, waiting for instruction. Truly, Lucifer did have every intention of letting him ruin Gabriel, but how could he ignore the picture in front?

Sam was a mess, lips swollen and shiny with spit, cheeks flushed darkly. His hair was a mess, from Gabriel’s fingers tugging and pulling, chest littered with marks from Gabriel’s mouth. His jeans were still on, tented heavily at the front, and he would work on that soon. Seeing the look in his eye, Sam shuffled forwards, gaze flicking between where Lucifer was still holding his dick, to his eyes.

Every thought went out of his head the second Sam’s lips closed around him, everything he’d ever promised about making Sam cum first. He’d been on edge for the past hour, watching the two most handsome men he’d ever seen roll around in bed together, hadn't been able to fight the way the moans turned him on. This was different, Sam swallowing him down and those pretty hazel eyes focused on him, wide and hungry, and the Devil had never been one to resist temptation. His hips moved forwards hesitantly, while Sam’s hands moved over his hipbones, guiding the jeans and boxers down completely.

Gabriel’s fingers clicked, stripping Lucifer of the clothes, and he moved up behind Sam. The Hunter didn’t flinch when Gabriel’s lips sealed to his shoulder, hands reaching around to move down his stomach, while Sam worked his tongue skilfully. Hands gripped his hips, urging him to move faster, and Lucifer followed the urge, chasing that wet, tight heat that Sam’s mouth offered. A moan slipped from Sam’s lips, the vibrations causing Lucifer to shout, fingers gripping Sam’s head and holding him close.

Only when Sam pulled back, sucking just the head of his cock, did he realise what had caused Sam’s moan. Gabriel’s hand had disappeared down the front of Sam’s jeans, and the very image that conjured was enough for Lucifer to give a quick warning to the Hunter, warning him that he was about to cum. Sam gave him the prettiest smile, dimples and all, swallowed him down to the base as he pressed his tongue to the underside, and that was all it took.

When Lucifer finally became aware that his brain was still working, that it hadn't just leaked out through his cock, he rolled to his side and watched as Gabriel worked open Sam’s jeans, freeing Sam from his boxers. It only took two strokes before Sam was gasping, eyes rolling back as his hips moved to meet Gabriel’s hand, spilling over his own stomach. The younger Archangel collapsed onto his chest, all smiles and giggles, nuzzling under Sam’s chin for affection.

‘Let him rest, Gabriel, he’ll need his strength.’ And Lucifer couldn’t help it, both Archangels laughing at Sam’s weak groan, the Devil wrapping an arm around both his brother and bondmate. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested? Nah?


End file.
